By Your Side
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Anna Smith is Col. Hannibal Smith's daughter and madly in love with Lt. Faceman Peck. She's become an honorary member of the A-Team, and now she has to help to save her country and keep her feelings in check too. Face/OC; Hannibal/OC Family
1. Agent Anna Smith

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Saw A-Team today…it was good even though I thought it was going to be terrible because of Jessica Biel—she ruins a **_**lot**_** of movies for me, lol.**

**Anyway…this is based off of the movie and has some of the movie in it, but it really doesn't ruin anything if you haven't seen it, I promise.**

**The first part takes place technically before the main plot of the movie, but only for a little while and then there's a time shift.**

**It's kind of my own ideas and the romance part kind of follows a different pattern than my others.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

If the first sound the brunette heard that morning was going to be anything, she did _not_ want it to be her cell phone going off. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbing it, feeling it vibrating in her hand as she flipped the top open, and pushed her hair out of her face with her other hand. If there was one thing that 23 year-old Anna Smith knew, it was to always answer her phone no matter what—unless you were in a life or death situation where silence was the only way to go. In that case, why would you have your phone's sound on in the first place unless you were suicidal?

"Hello?" She answered tiredly, yawning a little and sitting up, fluffing her hair a little and keeping her eyes closed as she tried to join the world again more consciously.

The man on the other end chuckled. "Morning, Sweetheart."

"Dad!" Anna said happily, smiling and feeling a lot more awake as her eyes sprang open. "It's been a while, how are you?"

"Just got out of a mission with the boys and I wanted to check in." He explained to her.

Col. John 'Hannibal' Smith, or Hannibal as he took to being known as, hadn't ever thought about falling in love and settling down and having children—so he never did. He did, however, make a decision he had deemed as a mistake once upon a time and along came Anna, the little girl he never thought he wanted but grew to love and dote on. When her mother passed away, Anna lived with her aunt and uncle for a time and then she went off to college and joined the FBI.

She was a bright girl and she was always top of her class—she graduated High School at 16 and the FBI was glad to have her. The thing that she hadn't really banked on, was her father being in charge of his own Alpha team in the military—she hadn't banked on her father being so amazing at what he did. In fact on top of that, she'd never banked on falling in love with a member of her father's A-Team, Lt. Templeton 'Faceman' Peck—or Face as she so affectionately called him.

"Well I'm glad you did. I actually have a little down time between missions of my own so maybe you'd like to meet up and grab something to eat?" She asked him, tossing her covers off and standing up, yawning again.

Hannibal smiled and nodded. "I'm free for dinner if you are, Anna."

"I'm free as a bird all day long—call me when you get in, Dad." Anna said with a grin. "I love you."

"You too, Sweetheart." Hannibal said nodding. "Bye for now."

"Bye, Dad." Anna responded, smiling at her phone after she hung it up and then looking up abruptly as she heard a 'thunk' on her window.

Anna hurried to it in her tank and pajama pants, shaking her head and laughing as she pulled the curtain back to see Face tossing rocks at her window. He smiled up at her from his stance on the lawn and watched as she opened up the window of the small town house and leaned on the windowsill, cocking her head to one side. Her warm eyes were twinkling and her curls were a mess, but at the same time she was just as beautiful as she had been when he left her last.

The thing about Face and Anna was that Face wasn't in love with her—he thought of her as the only girl he'd ever been able to call a friend. He had been in a relationship with Charisa Sosa, and he was convinced that she was coming back to him even though Anna and the others had their doubts. In fact it was his relationship with Sosa that made Anna fall so madly in love with him…he had proven he wasn't the ladies man he used to be because he'd fallen in love and wanted a future and Sosa had run from it and now simply treated him like dirt and Anna didn't _want_ her to come back.

Besides, even if Face hadn't gone for Sosa in the first place, he wouldn't have been able to go for Anna—she was his boss' daughter. She was beautiful and strong and independent, but Hannibal was incredibly protective of her and Face wasn't going to get on his bad side. Anna Smith was off limits and his attraction to her had to be kept in check and so he'd let her in as a friend and he was fond of her…he was _attached_ to her even though he wasn't going to pursue her romantically.

"So how is it that you're already here but Dad isn't yet?" Anna asked him, cocking her head to one side.

Face shrugged and smiled up at her with that grin that made her knees weak. "Maybe he has some things to take care of and all I have to do is take you out to breakfast."

"What if I have a date for breakfast already, Face?" Anna asked him with a cheeky smile and a shrug.

"You don't." Face replied, shrugging back at her. "Trust me, I know."

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed playfully. "You don't know anything about me, Face."

"Just grab a coat and get down here so we can go eat." Face said as he turned to head to the car.

Anna laughed and looked down at her ensemble as Face opened up his car door and started laughing, Face turning to her and leaning on the car. Her laugh always made him feel like he was safe and wanted and he couldn't help but grin some more as she motioned to her outfit. Honestly he felt like she looked great, but he had a feeling that she had some kind of cheeky comeback she wanted to try out on him and he was ready and willing for her to say something.

"I can't just go in my pajamas and have you seen my hair this morning?" Anna asked shaking her head.

Face shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "You look beautiful, Anna—now get your cute butt down here."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Is it just us, or are Bosco and Murdock joining us?"

"Just us." Face replied with a nod.

Anna nodded and went away from the window, grabbing her tight jeans and a cute top since it would just be her and Face. She was actually a big fan of Cpl. Bosco 'B.A.' Baracus and of Murdock, but she enjoyed her alone time with Face even though she knew there would never actually be any dating between them. They had their flirting and they were friends so they knew a lot about each other, so it was really worth the risk as far as Anna was concerned.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke!" Face called from the driveway.

Anna got ready in ten minutes—dressed, teeth brushed, hair combed and everything—and Face took her to a nearby diner. He wasn't allowed to tell her _too_ much about the mission he'd been on with Hannibal, Bosco and Murdock, but he told her a little bit and then asked about her. It felt rather weird for him because he wasn't used to caring and sharing this much with women, but at the same time it felt kind of natural.

"I'm surprised you went for pancakes when you could have had eggs." Anna said, stealing a bite of pancake off of his plate and laughing when he went to smack her hand. "Way to hit a girl, Face—you're so abusive."

Face rolled his eyes. "You could totally hold your own against me so I really don't see a problem with hitting you for stealing my food—in the wild I'd fight you."

"In the wild you'd have brought me the food and we'd prolly just mate and get it over with." Anna replied, laughing a little when Face looked a little shocked.

She'd always had a mouth on her, but he hadn't expected the last statement to come out of her mouth and soon he was laughing too. Then they finished up their breakfast and took a walk in the park, Face glancing at her and nodding as she told him about her partner on her last mission. Like him, the details weren't allowed to be discussed, but he kind of enjoyed hearing about how much she disliked the last pairing she had been part of against her will.

"He was just incompetent." Anna said shrugging, looking at Face and blushing a little bit. "A little like you only not as cool."

Face rolled his eyes and pushed on her shoulder. "I hate you."

"I hate you _so_ much more." Anna replied as she pushed on his shoulder back. "So why'd you _really_ come and see me, Face? I figured you'd be trying to come up with some kind of scheme to get Sosa back or something."

"No…no I'm done with that." Face admitted with a nod, the smile off of his face. "I kind of realized that she's not coming back. I thought she might, but she won't."

Anna reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze and knowing that she wasn't going to ever _not_ be by his side. Face smiled at her and then found himself lacing his fingers with hers, Anna trying her hardest not to let him know that the gesture gave her a little bit of hope. It was purely friendship from his end and she respected that, but for some reason she felt like she might have an in every time he showed her slightly flirtatious behavior.

"I want ice cream." Anna told him suddenly.

Face rolled his eyes at her again. "God, you're _always_ eating."

"I hate you." Anna said playfully, dragging him over to an ice cream vendor, still holding his hand.

"You adore me." Face replied as he pulled out some money with his free hand, Anna just smiling because he really didn't understand _how_ true that was.

**Note: So there is the intro! There will be longer chapters later! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Catching Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I dunno, I just have a soft spot for Face…and well…his face. ;P**

**Besides, I wanted to explore Hannibal's relationship with his daughter right before I dive into a little mission.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

While taking a nice stroll in the park with their ice cream cones, Face had seen an attractive blonde he wanted to hit on, so Anna had left him to it even though it hurt her a little, and she'd gone back to her house. She checked in with Headquarters and then grabbed her iPod and took a quick jog, coming back to her house to take a shower. When she entered her house, sweaty and feeling accomplished, she took to stripping off her clothes as she went up the stairs, dropping the pile into the hamper and turning the shower on upon entering her bathroom.

She pulled the hair band out of her hair, letting the ponytail out, fluffing her dark hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror a moment before she stepped into the shower. The warm water slid down her body as she put her face under the faucet, holding her breath a moment and then just taking her shower. She really couldn't dwell on Face running off after some blonde that he just wanted in the pants of…she had to shake it off and get things together so that she could see her father.

In fact it had been a few months since Anna and Hannibal had seen each other last—they'd both been incredibly busy as of late and that was part of why Anna was so excited. Anna had never held it against her father that he had never really wanted a kid or that he had never loved her mother because Anna understood his life. He was a nomad and he was incredibly loyal to his country and the only thing that mattered to Anna was that her father had always been there for her when she needed him—wasn't that all that mattered?

He always called her on her birthday, he stood up for her, he boasted about her, he gave her money when she needed it; sometimes on rare occasions they even worked together. Hannibal had stepped up to responsibility when he found out that Anna was going to be born, and he'd even helped to name her…he'd come up with the name 'Anna' and that was what she was christened just so that she'd always have her father with her in a way. Anna and Hannibal understood their relationship and now that Anna was old enough to understand even better her father's need to sometimes be far from her, their relationship was even stronger.

Anna smiled a little when she got out of the shower, wringing the water out of her hair and then heading to her room with the towel wrapped around her. She got some clothes out of her closet that were semi formal, got dressed, then headed down to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. When she felt fed and clean, she styled her hair and then her phone rang, Anna looking at the cover and rolling her eyes. The laugh that escaped her came out whether she wanted it to or not and she answered her phone, setting the curling iron down on the edge of the sink and glancing in the mirror again at her 90% done hairdo.

"You already get lucky, Face? You know, _some_ women like sex to last _longer_ than two minutes." Anna teased him.

Face chuckled and nodded. "Turned out she had a boyfriend and I wasn't handsome enough to sway her. What have you been up to? I've called you like three times, Anna."

"I'm getting ready for dinner with Dad." Anna admitted with a shrug. "I also checked in with Headquarters and I didn't realize that you were so clingy."

"I'm not clingy, I am bored—there is a _huge_ difference." Face replied and then nodded as she laughed. "Can I come over until your dad shows?"

"I don't care if you do." Anna told him softly, smiling into the mirror. "Lucky you I already got out of the shower and got dressed."

Face snapped his fingers. "Damn!"

"Just get your ass over here, Face." Anna ordered playfully before she hung up on him.

Face chuckled and nodded, hanging up after she did and pocketing his phone, knocking on her door. He had been waiting right outside her house for a good ten minutes or so and when Anna answered the door she was shaking her head at him. Anna was pretty certain that he'd just been waiting and it didn't bother her, so she motioned for him to come in and swatted his hand as he tugged on a curl.

"Hey! Stop trying to ruin the do." She told him, pushing on his shoulder. "I'm not even done yet."

Face nodded at her. "Yeah, I can see that. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, Face." Anna said sincerely, heading up to her bathroom and smiling as she went straight for the curling iron and Face went to sit on the side of the tub she'd already cleaned out from her shower before—that was lucky because otherwise she'd be embarrassed to have him in the bathroom with her.

Face watched her as she curled the last few sections and then ran her fingers through them, breaking the curls up and yet making it look so much better than before. Her hair was soft and he wanted to run his fingers through it and admit to her that she was really the only friend he had outside of the A-Team, but he couldn't…he was already too close. Besides, holding her hand earlier had almost crossed over the line and he had to make sure that their relationship stayed purely platonic no matter what.

"I think you're more attractive with bed head." Face teased her, trying to lighten the moment _and_ get his focus back by bantering with her instead of gazing at her with all that admiration and care.

Anna gave him a look. "I don't see how women find you charming at all."

"What?" Face asked her laughing. "I just gave you a compliment!"

"In what universe?" Anna asked him as she laughed too. "Help me pick out shoes."

"Oh, God no." Face said shaking his head. "No, no, no—I draw the line there."

Anna reached her hand out to him after unplugging the curling iron and leaving it on the edge of the sink to cool down, Face sighing and closing his eyes. He pouted a little but kept his eyes closed as he reached out to take her hand, not catching the fond little smirk that settled on Anna's face at how adorable he looked when he pouted. Then she dragged him into her room and he sat on her bed, watching her as she knelt down and pulled out some shoes, trying them on and asking his opinion. Face just went along with it because even though he didn't really want to, he was glad just to spend some time with her away from blowing things up, killing people, stealing things and fighting…this was a nice and calming way to spend his down time.

xx

"Dad!" Anna called out merrily when she spotted him walking over to the table that he had reserved for them at the restaurant.

He smiled and embraced her when she stood up and hugged him, stroking her hair and breathing in her scent: coffee, cucumber melon, vanilla, and a hint of pine. There was always a hint of _something_ mixed with her coffee, cucumber melon and vanilla smell—vanilla from her lotion, cucumber melon from her shampoo and body wash, and coffee from her need to ingest it like oxygen. Sometimes she even just snacked on chocolate covered espresso beans and Hannibal thought it was one of those quirks that she had gotten from him.

The two of them always felt like they needed to be doing something—needed to have something to keep their mouths occupied. For Hannibal it was his cigars, and for Anna it was either chocolate covered espresso beans or gum. On the whole Anna was more like her mother, but she definitely had her father's need for a thrill, his uncanny ability to come up with crazy plans and see them through to the reward at the end, and his amazing stamina and fighting prowess—she was her father's daughter.

"I've really missed you." Anna admitted, smiling as he kissed her forehead and then they both went to take their seats and look over the menu. "Your last mission, from what I hear, was kind of intense."

Hannibal nodded and looked at her. "Face tell you that?"

"Of course he did—out of your entire team, the two of you who actually make it a point to keep me in the loop are you and Face." Anna responded with a shoulder shrug. "All that matters to me is that the four of you make it out alive every time—especially you."

"Don't worry, Anna—I'm not going anywhere." Hannibal promised her, reaching out and grasping her hand across the table. "I promise you that."

Anna smiled a little and nodded. "At least not any time soon, and I'm thankful for that. The lasagna looks good, by the way."

"It most certainly does." Hannibal replied with a nod, coughing softly and then glancing at Anna.

"Fine." Anna said waving her hand and then shaking her head and laughing as Hannibal pulled out a cigar and ran it under his nose.

Hannibal had gotten them a table in the smoking section even though he knew how Anna felt about his habit. At least _her_ habits didn't have her at risk for lung disease, but then again she knew that it was a habit her father was never going to change so she let him. He thought her chocolate covered espresso beans were rather disgusting so the two of them were going to have to compromise. Still, she wouldn't be Anna if she didn't tease her father about the kind of repercussions that came from his smoking.

"Your secondhand smoke kills, Dad." She told him with a laugh as he lit up the cigar. "Cuban, I assume?"

Hannibal laughed heartily. "Only the best. If this is what's going to kill me, I might as well go down with the best."

"You're incorrigible." Anna said shaking her head.

"Well you had to have gotten the trait from somewhere." Hannibal pointed out, both of them looking up at the waiter as he came to the table. "We'll start off with some artichoke and spinach dip…and some onion rings."

Anna laughed and nodded. "Also some mozzarella sticks—slightly crispier than you usually make them, but not _too_ crispy."

"And some red wine—your finest bottle." Hannibal added with a nod.

The waiter nodded and smiled at Anna, Anna noticing that look in Hannibal's eyes as he caught the flirtatious glance. Somehow the waiter had decided that the wine meant that she was on a date and that he had an in because he was closer to her age than Hannibal was. Anna shot her father a warning glance when he puffed smoke in the waiter's direction, shaking her head and then smiling up at the waiter as he asked them if there was anything else that he could do for them…looking directly at Anna as he said it so she knew he had an ulterior motive.

"Wait about thirty minutes after serving the appetizers to bring us two steaks—his medium rare and mine well done." She instructed with a smile. "Anything else, Dad?"

Hannibal gave her a look because she'd just given the waiter an extra in. "I think that's good, Sweetheart—we'll talk desert once we're eating the steak."

"Then that's it for now, thank you." Anna told the waiter politely and then looked at her father as he puffed on his cigar and looked right back at her. "He was _just_ flirting, Dad."

"Flirting leads to other things and you're _way_ too good for him." Hannibal replied with a shrug. "I'm thinking sundaes for desert."

"I'm thinking I got my eating habits from _you_." Anna said laughing, then she shot her father an 'I'm sorry' look as her phone rang and she had to answer it—it was Headquarters, so it was important.

This was one of the _many_ reasons why Anna always answered her phone when it rang—you knew something was wrong if she didn't. She had an important job, and her father had an important job, and the phone was the best way to communicate. Anna flipped her phone open after she'd gone into the bathroom, checked all of the stalls and locked herself in. She needed to have her privacy when it came to getting new missions, and she knew there was only so much she could say out loud.

"I take it my little bit of time off is over?" Anna asked gently.

Her boss chuckled at her and he nodded. "Yeah…yeah it is. It seems that there's a problem that's a little outside of our jurisdiction, but we need one of our own men on the job. I'll send you the information here momentarily—we need your father and his team to front this. You can do that for us, right, Agent Smith?"

"Yeah I can." Anna replied as she held in a giggle—she and Face always joked about how she should have been in the Matrix instead of Hugo Weaving. "I'm actually at dinner with him right now, so I'll get back to you."

Anna hung up the phone and fixed her hair in the mirror, unlocking the bathroom door and heading out of it, going straight back to the table. They were going to finish dinner if Anna had any say in the matter, but at the same time she knew she had to bring this up with her father sooner rather than later. He looked up at her and puffed his cigar, cocking his head to one side and crossing his arms over his chest as she took a deep breath and leaned on the table, folding her hands in front of her.

"Promise me that no matter what I say we're going to eat every single bit of food we ordered _and_ the sundaes." Anna said pointedly.

Hannibal chuckled and nodded to assure her that he promised. "What is it that you need me to do for you this time, Kiddo?"

**Note: So there you have it! Next chapter will focus pretty heavily on the mission, and with Anna's relationships with Murdock and Bosco, leaving the story open to segway into a minor time leap. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. It's Always Been This Way

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH MONIQUE FOR LOOKING AT THESE CHAPTERS BEFORE I POST THEM!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**All right, this chapter is a little out of my league, but I kind of like it immensely and it has a couple of flashbacks in it so there are **_**some**_** movie spoilers, and even though they're not big ones at all, I apologize.**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I made her two years younger because I wanted her to be 25 throughout the main course of the story and we haven't gotten to the two year jump yet so she's really 23—sorry if that confuses any of you that were reading before I went back and edited it!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Face, this is no time to show off." Anna told him, the playfulness in her voice less so there than normal. "We have a job to do."

Bosco laughed a bit. "This fool jokes around even _during_ the mission—you get used to it after a while."

"What a joker." Anna said as she looked at Face, him shrugging at her as she put in an earpiece. "Where's Murdock?"

Anna had everything set up for the mission, waiting for her father to contact her _and_ waiting for a sign from Murdock. Murdock, though not as close to her as Face and Hannibal, was definitely Anna's favorite member of the A-Team—he was spontaneous and adorable, and he never thought that any of Anna's ideas were crazy. Then again, after looking over some of her father's plans that they'd executed in the past, none of hers could even be _considered_ 'crazy'.

"Hopefully coming up with an escape plan that _doesn't_ involve an aircraft." Bosco replied with a shudder.

Anna rested her hand on the shoulder her father had shot so long ago. "Someday you won't be afraid of flying—I promise."

"Harder said than done." Murdock said as he entered the room, sitting down next to Anna who immediately rested her head on his shoulder. "It's like you haven't seen me in months, Anna."

"Maybe because I haven't." Anna laughed, reaching out and rustling his hair before she stood up and went over to her laptop, turning it on and accessing all of the visuals from cameras she and Hannibal had set up earlier.

Honestly setting up the cameras had made her feel like it was old times—back when she was doing her FBI training _and_ helping her father. The FBI knew who her father was and he liked to know that she was safe…the FBI liked to let her go with him for her field training. In fact the first really big mission she'd been on with her father was about 6 years ago when she was 17—it was also the same mission that Face screwed up that led to the A-Team being created in the first place.

"_Dad, this is a ridiculous plan!" Anna told him as they ran. "We can't just hijack the van and you know it!"_

_Hannibal smiled at her. "We can do this, Anna—we have to save Face."_

"_Of __**course**__ we do! We __**always**__ do!" Anna replied even though she smiled._

_She was only 17 and Face was older than her, but she'd liked him since she was 13 and that wasn't going to change for her. Anna gave Hannibal a look when he stood in the middle of the road, the car stopping. The black man in the car looked pretty hardcore and Hannibal pointed his gun at him, Anna watching. She knew her father would never shoot the man in the head, but at the same time, she knew her father well enough to know that he needed to make a point and kept her own gun pointed at the man at the wheel._

"_You ain't gonna shoot me in the head, Pops. We both know that's not gonna happen—especially not in front of the girl." The man explained, and he had no way of knowing that soon he and Anna would be such great friends who had each other's backs—he certainly didn't know that Hannibal was going to shoot him in the arm._

_Anna's mouth gaped open as she jumped. "You __**shot**__ him, Dad!"_

"_Just get in and bandage him up, Anna." Hannibal ordered her, smiling as she did just that and then saw his 'Rangers' tattoo. "Dad…he's one of us."_

"_Col. Hannibal Smith." Hannibal told him as he got into the passenger seat, holding out his hand._

"_Cpl. Bosco Baracus." Bosco replied, shaking it._

_Anna smiled and held her hand out too. "Agent Anna Smith—we're trying to save another one of us." She smiled when her father showed his tattoo and told Bosco she was in the FBI so she had no such tattoo. "Are you with us? We could really use your help."_

Hannibal walked into the room and glanced at Anna, motioning for her to come over to him and so she hurried over. He had that look in his eyes that told her that what he had to say was incredibly important, and part of him seemed tense—like he was worried about something. Anna knew her father well enough to know that when he got worried, it wasn't a good sign in the _slightest_…Hannibal Smith pretty much _never_ got worried.

"Dad, what is it?" Anna asked him softly.

Hannibal pulled out a cigar and lit it. "This isn't just some random man that you're hunting down, Anna—the FBI is covering their tracks."

"What the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Anna asked even though she knew she should have kept her mouth shut and let him finish.

"This fugitive that we're chasing? His name is Marshall Trask—the same one we ran into three years ago. He's in Cuba right now." Hannibal explained to her, remembering the first time that he and Anna had run into Marshall.

_Anna was too weak to struggle against the restraints and she let a few tears slip out as she tried to struggle, her breathing a little labored as she tried to get over the pain. Marshall had run that knife along her skin and she could feel her blood trickling out—she was just definitely more frustrated than hurt. She had been there for a few hours, refusing to talk and Hannibal was on his way, but he hadn't gotten to her as quickly as he had wanted to._

"_I'm surprised you haven't broken yet, Anna." Marshall taunted with a crooked smile. "Then again you're Hannibal Smith's daughter—I shouldn't have underestimated you."_

_Anna swallowed and bit her lip as a tear trickled out. "I'm not telling you anything, Marshall—you might as well just kill me."_

"_I've thought about it." Marshall admitted to it. "I just don't see the point yet…there's no one here to watch."_

"_You're sick." Anna told him firmly and then fear crossed her eyes. "What are you doing?"_

_Marshall smiled at her as he held up a syringe. "I'm about to make this a __**lot**__ more interesting, Anna."_

_Marshall smiled at her and Anna shook her head slowly in fear as he neared her and stuck the needle into her arm. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, tears coming out as he pushed the liquid into her bloodstream and Hannibal came into the room guns blazing, Anna losing her focus. Whatever he was doing to her, he was good at it, and Anna had a feeling that Hannibal was going to have to make a hard choice—a choice between Anna and Marshall and they would have to live with it the rest of their lives._

Anna made a face. "No! No me hablo español."

Hannibal smiled a little at her as Bosco, Murdock and Face laughed softly, all of them finding her whining in Spanish rather entertaining. The fact of the matter was that they were simply going after one guy and though he had bodyguards and it would take a while to get in, Hannibal and his team could pull this off. Anna wanted to be part of it and Hannibal would let her, but his fatherly instincts were kicking in and he wanted her to be safe—he didn't want her in the thick of things.

These fatherly feelings that he had didn't come 'naturally' to him—he certainly didn't think so anyway. He had never thought of himself as a father and even though he certainly wanted to take care of her and keep her safe, he wanted her to be able to be her own person…he was a father. There was absolutely no way around it as he thought about it, and he wouldn't change it for the world because she was entirely part of his life.

"I think that you're speaking Spanish just fine, Anna." Bosco informed her.

Anna turned to him and shook her head. "Mi español as muy terrible."

"There are people who can't even fake the accent—you're doing fine." Murdock said as he rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You remember most of the Spanish that you've learned, right?"

"Te ves molesto. ¿Cómo fue tu día?" Face asked her suddenly.

Everyone in the room turned to him and Anna shot him a look—she should have known that if she whined about it he would force her to remember the Spanish she'd learned before. He had just asked her how her day was because she looked upset and she came up with a response right off the bat. In school she had been in a group of boys for their Spanish skits and she was pretty good at coming up with obscure things right off the top of her head…she just had to make sure she had the right pronunciations and verb conjugations.

"Tuve una terrible mañana. Mi padre pasó por encima de mi gato y ahora me dan ganas de llorar." Anna responded with a pout, the tears coming to her eyes as she decided to be more in character.

Face started to laugh uncontrollably and the others joined in. "Your father ran over your cat this morning and you want to cry? I gotta hand it to you, Anna—your Spanish is actually pretty good and I enjoyed the effect of the tears."

"Well no one ever said I couldn't act." Anna shrugged with a smile on her face, blotting her eyes on her sleeve and turning on her ear piece. "So what exactly is the plan?"

"The plan is simple." Hannibal explained nodding, pointing to a map with some pieces on it that represented each of the people in the room. "Face and Bosco are intercepting the new recruit—Bosco will take him out and then Face will assume his identity seeing as how his Spanish is so good. Bosco will double back to join up with me and we'll start taking the base from the bottom up while Murdock and Anna stay on the comms and hack into their security systems to guide us all through. When everything is taken care of, we bring Marshall—or Juan Cortez as he is going by currently—in alive and pack up and head back across the border to deliver him to the FBI."

Murdock smiled and rubbed his hands together. "I love being the escape plan. I assume I have clearance to do whatever I want to get us back across the border in one piece?"

"Like always." Hannibal assured him as Bosco sighed loudly.

Anna reached over and squeezed Bosco's shoulder, smiling at him and giving him a reassuring look. He had hated flying ever since Murdock had nearly killed him in an escape across the border, and whenever it was the means of escape—and it usually was given Murdock's genius when it came to piloting—Bosco got nervous about it. Normally Hannibal and the others left the escape plan a secret, but Hannibal wanted Bosco a little on edge so he could get the job done.

"So are we moving in as soon as possible?" Anna asked her father.

Hannibal nodded at her as he puffed his cigar. "In fact we are."

xx

"Perhaps Dad's plan was faulty." Anna suggested as she moved against her restraints, Murdock shooting her a look from his own.

Murdock took in a breath. "You think?"

"Look, how was _I_ supposed to know that _Marshall_ knew that Dad would be sent to do this and that he'd bring me? I'm not a genius!" Anna protested loudly, blowing her hair out of her face. "Almost there…"

"Your records say you _are_ a genius." Murdock pointed out to her.

Anna shot him a glare. "You know what? _You're_ supposed to be smarter than me!"

"I'm crazy!" Murdock reminded her.

The two of them burst out laughing and then looked at one of the guards, both of whom were trying to be alert in case they were just baiting them. In fact the truth of the matter was that they _were_ baiting the guards—the moment they got captured the two thought on their feet and Anna was picking the handcuff lock with a bobby pin. If she could just get it undone, she could convince a guard to come over to her and then get the upper hand and use him as a shield with the second guard, freeing Murdock when everything was said and done. Arguing with Murdock was just a way to keep their attention focused on them and _not_ on what she was doing behind her chair.

Anna and Murdock were being held in a room that was dark and dank, and it smelled pretty bad—that was one of the first things that Anna had commented on, actually. It was a way for her to convince the guards that she was definitely going to be a handful and yet for some reason they hadn't gagged her yet and she didn't understand that. In fact she was still trying to understand what was going on with her father and she wanted to know how much that Marshall _really_ knew.

"You two? Shut-up." The English-speaking guard said to them and then calmly explained to the Spanish-speaking guard that they were just arguing and it was getting on his nerves. "Ellos están discutiendo entre sí. Les dije que se callara, pero si sigue así, estar listos para matarlos."

Anna looked at the guard who had just spoken. "Hey! I don't appreciate you telling him that he can feel free to kill us if we start it up again. Forgive me for being upset that my partner over here is _completely_ incompetent at what he does!"

"Hey! That's not even fair! _You_ were the one who got us in this mess in the first place!" Murdock countered, knowing that she was close.

"Oh, whatever—I hate you." Anna responded, keeping her smile at bay as she got the cuff undone. "You know what? I'm defecting—come take these cuffs off of me."

The English-speaking guard laughed at her. "I am _not_ that stupid, Little Girl."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "I am _not _a little girl and if you come over here…I will tell you everything you need to know about the plan that's going down right now."

The guard raised his eyebrows and then shushed his Spanish partner and walked over to Anna slowly. He didn't want to explain what it was that he was doing, but at the same time he didn't want to pass up this opportunity either because if she really _did_ want to defect, it was his job to make that happen. Anna knew that he knew that he couldn't _trust_ her, but that didn't mean that he wasn't _listening_ to what she had to say.

"Anna, this is treason." Murdock warned her. "This is like mutiny—it isn't all right."

Anna shrugged at him, keeping eye contact with the guard. "I don't like being on the losing side, you know that. Just let me out of the cuffs."

"I can't just let you out of the cuffs." The guard told her, feeling like she was telling him the truth. "You know I can't."

"Well then I can't tell you the plan." Anna said with a shrug. "You can be the one that got your boss killed—I no longer care."

"Yeah? You only cared for like a moment anyway, Traitor." Murdock responded, spitting on the ground in front of him.

Anna shot him a look and the guard took a step closer to her, not seeing what was coming next. Murdock faked a shocked look as Anna kicked her foot up, bringing the guard in closer to her and grabbing his gun as he went to react. She was up and the other guard took a shot, hitting his partner with two bullets in the back, Anna knocking him in the head with her elbow and taking his gun, shooting at the Spanish guard and hitting him right in between the eyes. Then she went over and took the keys off of him, getting Murdock free who went to the English-guard and put his foot to his neck, looking him in the eye.

"You comfortable?" He asked him as Anna pointed the gun at him.

The guard grunted. "Bullet-proof vest."

"We're aware, but I have this gun aimed at your head—give us the codes." Anna said giving him a look.

"Might as well kill me because I'm not talking." The guard replied stubbornly.

"Murdock? I think we should remove a finger and see what he says then." Anna told him even though the idea made her swallow—there were only a few things in this world that made her really squeamish and dismembered fingers was one of those things. "Let's start with a thumb."

Murdock moved to get a pocket knife off of the effects they'd had taken off of them when they arrived when Anna stood on the guard's arm in an awkward position. He grunted because he was feeling stunned and knew she'd just kill him anyway, looking at the knife as Murdock came up to him and then looked at Anna. Suddenly he understood—_neither_ of them wanted to do this…neither of them probably would. The guard's fingers were safe, but Anna still had the gun and he couldn't take them both unarmed.

"Can you hack the system?" Anna asked Murdock.

Murdock nodded at her. "Yeah…yeah I can do that."

"Then we don't need him." Anna replied as she looked at the guard and saw the fear in his eyes. "So I guess this is 'goodbye' then."

"Wait!" The guard explained as she cocked the gun.

Anna smiled a little as Hannibal slid the knife across the neck of the last one of Marshall's men standing in his way before opening up the big doors in front of him, Bosco at his side. Upon entering he saw that Face was tied up and he suddenly knew that everything was wrong—that everything had slowly been going wrong since he had lost contact with Anna and Murdock. He'd been focusing on the mission even though he wanted to go back for his daughter…Murdock would protect her—Hannibal was _certain_ of that and it was all he had to rely on.

"They have Anna and Murdock." Face said when they entered.

Marshall laughed and pointed his gun at Hannibal as his men targeted Hannibal and Bosco in swift movements. Hannibal suddenly felt as if he was surrounded and he had to get out of this to get to his daughter—he had to keep Anna safe. Wasn't that almost _more _important than catching this criminal no matter what he had on the US government? This man was selling his secrets to other countries and that was _not _acceptable…Anna was going to have to wait.

"I didn't think I'd see the mighty Hannibal Smith again." Marshall laughed as Hannibal slowly lowered his gun. "That and I never thought I'd see Anna again. Damn I wanted to torture her just for old times but I had things to do. I'll be sure to ask if she screamed or not just for you."

Hannibal gave him a look. "You don't _really_ think you've subdued her do you?"

Face knew that the conversation happening before him was becoming important but the moment Marshall had mentioned torturing Anna, Face could only feel hatred. Why would _anyone_ want to _hurt_ Anna? There were ways to get things out of her _without_ having to harm her and now Face wanted revenge—he wanted to show Marshall that he didn't get to just hurt whomever he wanted to. Face took a deep breath and looked up as the doors opened up, Anna and Murdock taking precise shots, Hannibal and Bosco helping them.

As the fight progressed, Anna got to Face and undid the handcuffs, all of them getting Marshall even though Anna got her arm shot. Marshall wasn't going to let her leave without leaving a mark on her to make a point to Hannibal, and Face hit him in the face with his gun, Marshall looking up at him and laughing. When they all had things under control they took him in to their headquarters, Face patching up Anna while Bosco came to from being put under while they were flying.

"Thanks, Face." Anna told him, smiling at him as he put the gauze on her shoulder even though Murdock was more skilled to be the doctor of the missions.

Face smiled at her fondly. "Anytime, Anna. I can't believe that he hurt you like that…that he _tortured_ you. Why did you and Hannibal leave that out?"

"It wasn't important." Anna tried as she shrugged, closing her eyes and trying not to cry when he kissed her forehead, resting his lips against her temple.

"Of course it's important, Anna—I won't ever let anything happen to you." Face explained to her, kissing her head again. "I promise you that."

Anna smiled again as Hannibal watched from the doorway, glad that they were friends, but not really trusting Face with his daughter. It wasn't that he didn't trust Face—he did, with his life—it was that he knew about how Face got along with women and he didn't want Anna to be used. Still, he valued their friendship and he was glad to know that his whole team was willing to protect her. He just hoped that Anna would be able to stay away from the kind of missions that he went on…he hoped that she'd change her mind and go for a normal life.

**Note: So there you go and next chapter is **_**incredibly**_** emotional so…be ready for that. There will be more flashbacks and there's a time jump. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Reunions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, there is a big time jump in this chapter and those this chapter doesn't focus on anything movie-based, the next chapter kind of does.**

**This chapter introduces a couple of new characters and opens up Anna, and the Anna/Face relationship a little bit more.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Hey, Anna, it's just Face. I, uh…I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were holding up…I miss you." Face explained in his message as Anna played back her voicemails and chewed on her lip, loving the sound of his voice floating through. "Just call me, please? I'd really like to see you."

Anna paused and then saved the message, turning around to head straight into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Aside from Hannibal, Anna hadn't seen _any_ member of the A-Team face to face in almost two whole years. Her last mission with them had been the one involving Marshall, and though she had spoken to Face via phone and e-mail, she was pretty cut off. Hannibal kept her informed and kept the A-Team filled in when they asked about her life, but her new address was a secret. Any of them could find her if they really wanted, however, they were respecting her decision to be cut off for now—even Face mostly, though he felt like he'd lost his best friend.

Two weeks after the incident with Marshall, Face announced that he had a girlfriend—it ended a couple of weeks later because his job was too stressful for her to handle. Anna was there to do shots with him after the break-up, both of them watching movies and then Face slept over in the guest room. A few months after that, Anna was going to pick him up from the airport, but when she got there he was with another woman and Anna decided she was kind of finished. She was tired of being hurt _every_ time she saw him romantically involved with someone who wasn't her.

Her rather impulsive decision led to a new state, home and friends, but she missed Face. She hadn't seen him since the airport, and he hadn't seen her since then either. Anna didn't know it, but Face had seen her hurrying off at the airport and since then had wanted to see her but she had been avoiding him. He never thought that he would have to be without her, and he was desperate to have her back in his life no matter what it took—no matter how long.

"You should call him back." Anna told herself out loud before sipping her coffee. "It wasn't fair of you to cut him out of your life _completely_ six months ago, Anna. What would Heather tell you to do about this?"

Upon moving to her new home, Anna had met Heather Glenn and Mark Ferris—back when they were still dating each other. They'd both been adding to their degrees by taking extra courses, but then Heather got into the grad school she wanted and Mark thought she was giving up on him. Heather was still in love with Mark, but there were things she wanted to do before settling down and getting married and Mark just assumed that meant they were done…he just assumed that they had to move on and see other people and Heather was going to let him do what he felt he needed to do since they were now officially broken up.

Mark had then been trying to point out to Anna that she was cutting out the world and though to a certain extent she knew that was true, she didn't like what Mark was trying to get out of it. He was hurting because his heart still belonged to Heather and they were separated, but he wanted to move on and Anna was the closest to him with problems of her own. The thing was though, in all of the time _away_ from Face, Anna had realized that she would _always_ be waiting for him. None of the boyfriends that she had ever had in her life were Face and that was what ended them—even the fling that she'd had six months before that was strictly based on sex…not one of her finer moments.

"Ready to pick up where we left off?" Mark asked Anna as he walked into the house.

Anna sighed loudly and looked at him. "Way to knock, Mark."

"When Heather lived here I had a key—I still do." Mark explained with a shrug.

Anna just nodded and then offered him some coffee, pouring it for him and handing it over after he nodded. The two of them had been having a conversation for the last couple of days about whether or not they should date each other—Anna was firmly against it, but Mark wanted to move on because he was hurting. He thought that by getting back into the saddle he would be able to get over the ache in his heart that Heather left and figured that Anna would want to move on as well. Heather and Mark knew well that Face and Anna were a platonic friendship…Anna was just in love with Face and Face was never going to do anything about it.

"I guess I really have no choice in the matter." Anna replied with a small shrug, sitting down on one of the bar stools at the island counter. "I just figured that by now we were done."

Mark shook his head. "We're far from it…do you still love him?"

"Of course I still love him—I haven't stopped and I probably never will." Anna admitted, looking at her coffee cup and shrugging a little.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that he's never seen you the way you see him?" Mark asked her slowly, wishing that she'd look up at him.

"Honestly?" Anna asked, looking up and smiling softly. "I can't see my life without him."

Mark sighed and shook his head, walking past her to the cupboard. "You're avoiding the question."

_Anna pushed on Face's shoulder playfully, as he chuckled, smiling at her as she stuck out her tongue at him. He had a lot of fun picking on her, and she made it so easy for him to do just that when she just pouted and complained in that cute way that Anna always seemed to manage. All Face knew right then was that he wanted to be sitting next to her, and all Anna knew was that he was next to her and he wasn't going anywhere._

"_Maybe you should stop picking on me and just make a decision." Anna laughed softly._

_Face chuckled and looked directly at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I only pick on you because I care."_

"_Oh, well in that case I only make fun of you because I adore you." Anna told him rolling her eyes and nudging him with her elbow._

_The two of them smiled at each other and then Face rested his forehead on hers when she looked at him, Anna doing her best to seem like she was just fine. He always had a habit of being close to her, and she didn't mind it in the slightest—besides, she'd caught him in a tender moment and she wanted to cherish it. Especially when he went to stroke her hair and then kissed her forehead and looked her in the eye, Anna knew to just keep quiet._

"_I adore you too, Anna—you're honestly the only true friend I have." He explained to her._

_Anna smiled and nodded. "I'll always be here for you, Face. Let's watch a musical."_

"_Oh my God, Anna—you're going to be the death of me." Face said with a laugh, grabbing them a blanket as she put in a movie and then snuggled up against him._

Anna looked at him and took a deep breath, making a face and then shrugging at him because he was right. She _was _avoiding the question because she wasn't sure exactly _what _to say to it—wasn't sure _how_ to answer it. It was just that she had never thought about that…not seriously anyway. Anna just wanted Mark to understand that it wasn't about that—it was about how _she_ felt and whether or not _she_ was willing to live with that feeling or not.

"I'm avoiding the question because it isn't a fair question." Anna finally said as she shook her head.

Mark shook his head and pointed his finger at her. "You're avoiding the question because loving him and shutting everyone else out keeps your heart safe."

"Okay, first of all if we're talking about shutting everyone else out maybe we should talk about Heather." Anna replied, taking a step towards him and holding up her finger to make him focus.

"This isn't about Heather, Anna." Mark sighed loudly, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

_Mark had a habit of talking on the phone all the time because he volunteered at the hospital and it was a busy place. He was on the phone with one of his co-workers, grinning a little bit when Heather pushed on him and he laid back on the bed, Heather straddling him in one quick motion, her blonde curls bouncing lightly. Mark smiled up at her as she ran her hand over his short, dark hair, smirking as she shifted her weight against him and grinned._

"_I think that __**someone**__ should be attentive to their girlfriend." Heather told him, giving him a look and motioning to the phone._

_Mark chuckled and hung up with a nod. "Okay, okay, I'm off the phone…I love you, you know that?"_

_Heather smiled at him and her eyes lit up, Mark swallowing because he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Mark ran his fingers through her curls and she smiled at him wider, nuzzling his nose with her own. He just wanted to kiss her and she did too, but she needed to tell him how she felt too because he needed to know—he needed to understand that she would __**always**__ be there for him and she always __**wanted**__ to be there for him._

"_I love you too." Heather told him before she kissed him, letting his hands start to roam along her body._

Anna sighed and shook her head, looking directly at him and closing her eyes. It was a frustrating situation and she knew that this was about Heather _just_ as much as it was about Face. The two of them had things to think about and things to talk about and since they were having this conversation, they needed to finish it. Anna had to make Mark understand that the two of them were just trying to hide from their problems…and they couldn't hide from them anymore.

"There's nothing stopping you from going back to her—just because you had to go your separate ways for a little while for grad school and fulfilling some dreams of your own, doesn't mean she doesn't still love you. Love is patient." Anna explained to him, knowing that it was cheesy and yet she felt it needed to be said.

Mark gave her a stern look through the hurt in his eyes. "Don't quote things to me, Anna. Heather made her choice, and I feel like I should be able to move on too."

"Not with me…I'm waiting. Deep down you know that you're waiting too." Anna said with a shrug, looking at him with sad eyes because she suddenly realized that she would _always_ be waiting unless she _did_ something about it.

Mark nodded as well, taking a deep breath as he let all of her words sink in and looked at the floor. Heather had left but it wasn't because things in their relationship were going south—it was because she was chasing her dreams at the college she wanted to go to. So what if she was right and he _was _waiting too? Did that change _anything_?

"But what if Heather isn't?" Mark asked Anna slowly, both of them looking at each other sadly.

xx

After talking with Mark and trying to figure out what to do with herself, Anna decided that she wasn't going to run anymore. She packed up her things and took a plane to go and see her father, getting herself assigned to a task she hadn't been assigned to before so she could be close to him. He was her father and besides…Anna missed the A-Team. She missed the _entire_ A-Team.

The thing about Anna and Bosco was that they had a lot in common. Both of them were multi-faceted and _so_ much more than what people assumed they were just by looking at them at first glance. Bosco was a big strong African man and everyone expected him to be incredibly hardcore even though he was afraid of flying and he had a soft spot for those closest to him. Anna was a young girl who was in the FBI and everyone always thought that she was too pretty to be smart and yet she was one of the best field agents.

What Anna missed most about Bosco was the ice cream runs; Bosco actually _enjoyed_ taking Anna out for ice cream. The two of them would do that after a mission—after Murdock made him his favorite dish to make up for Bosco having to travel by aircraft—and the two would talk about things. They didn't get to hang out very often, so the times that they did, they had to make it count and it was nice they got along.

Then there was Murdock—Murdock, Anna's favorite. The two of them were the 'geniuses' and they were pretty crazy even though they had their heads out of the clouds. Anna was a big fan of flying and she felt like her life was safe in Murdock's hands, and Murdock enjoyed helping Anna come up with crazy schemes and he liked being paired up with her for missions. They really enjoyed being with each other and Murdock sometimes felt like her second father—looking out for her was almost second nature.

Murdock had always felt like he had to protect Anna, especially when they went on missions together. Hannibal couldn't always be with her and when he was paired up with Anna he knew he had to make sure that Hannibal Smith's daughter was safe and sound. It helped though that he actually enjoyed hanging out with her, missing talking to her for so long and knowing that Face and Hannibal were in a funk without her around more often as well.

"Anna?" Murdock cried out when he saw her and her duffle and her purse showing up and she grinned at him. "It's been a long while!"

Anna beamed and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed having a crazy friend!"

"I did too." Murdock replied, pulling back and looking her over. "You cut your hair."

"I changed a _lot_ of things." Anna admitted with a shrug. "Where are the others?"

Murdock pointed around. "They all have their own tents right now, actually. Bosco is there and Face is over there. Your father is talking to Morrison at the moment."

"Sounds rather important." Anna said as she glanced towards Face's tent. "I'll just have to reunite with Dad _after_ he and Morrison are done talking."

Gen. Russell Morrison was pretty much the big deal around the military men no matter _how_ big the A-Team was. They followed _his_ orders and they were loyal to _him_, and for as long as Anna could remember she looked up to him like a grandfather. He was close to her father and he always gave Anna gifts on her birthday and though she didn't keep in as close contact and she wished, she _did_ keep in contact—he knew a _lot_ about her and she didn't mind that. Morrison was like _family_ to her and that was just the way that it had to be.

"I hear Anna." Bosco said as he came out of his tent, beaming at her. "You know I haven't really had any ice cream since you up and disappeared?"

Anna laughed and hugged him close. "I missed you too, Bosco. Been keeping out of trouble?"

"Yeah because this team keeps out of trouble." Bosco teased and then he shrugged and pulled back, looking her over. "It would be nicer to have you around while I'm waking up after flying—did you cut your hair?"

"I hope you guys are noticing because you like it." Anna said laughing, beaming and then shrieking a little when Morrison and Hannibal walked out of the big tent together.

She ran to them as Bosco and Murdock looked on with smiles on their faces, jumping on her father and then hugging Morrison close. The two men smiled and fawned over her, Hannibal puffing his cigar and then reaching out with his free hand and running his fingers through her hair. It was shorter than it had been before—now above her shoulders instead of to her shoulder blades—but it wasn't _too_ short and Hannibal liked the look. His little girl was growing up and she was changing things about herself, but she still so very much still his Anna.

"Stop puffing your cancer smoke in your daughter's face." Morrison said, hugging Anna again. "You need to stop growing, Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever, Gramps, I missed you too. You guys discussing anything in particular?"

"Just a little mission involving a fugitive." Morrison replied shrugging. "I'm sure you know just as much about it as we do seeing as how you're our FBI agent—way to transfer yourself."

"I missed you guys is all—besides, what would Murdock do without me? He's always getting himself caught." Anna joked, laughing when Murdock protested from his spot near Bosco. "Also, I kind of miss the flying and the ice cream with Bosco and getting to prove that women are _just_ as good at using guns if not _better_ at it."

Morrison smiled and rested his hand on her head. "She got her mother's spunk."

"That she did." Hannibal agreed with a nod.

Hannibal took a breath as Morrison excused himself and watched as Anna's smile turned into a sad one. She thought about her mother a _lot_, but she also tried hard not to think _too_ much about her because it made her sad. Her mother had been such a strong and beautiful woman who was so full of love and yet she understood Hannibal and that helped when it came to teaching Anna to understand him. Anna's mother, Claudia, hadn't been looking for love—she'd been looking to make Hannibal feel better and to prove to him that he was a good man and the tryst had brought about Anna.

Claudia had never been bitter about it either. Since she'd always focused on life and on furthering her career, she had never thought that she was going to be a mother…but when she found out she was pregnant, she was _ecstatic_. She was going to get to experience motherhood and she was stable enough mentally, emotionally and financially that she didn't need Hannibal. Claudia could give Anna all of the love, support and guidance that she needed without having to have a man in her life, and she was able to teach her daughter to love the man that hadn't ever thought he'd be a father…then she died in a terrible accident and Anna had to live with her mother's sister and her husband, as well as with her cousins.

"I have some things to take care of but we'll catch up—you staying close to here?" Hannibal asked her, referring to their little temporary base for the mission.

Anna smiled and shrugged. "I figured I'd just share your tent."

"You can do that…as long as you don't mind my cancer smoke." Hannibal joked, laughing as Anna pushed on his arm and then laughed a little more. "All right, go unpack and we'll talk soon."

"Okay, Dad." Anna said with a nod.

She smiled when her father kissed her head and then headed off, glancing at Face's tent as Bosco came up to her. He held out his hands for her things and she smiled at him, knowing that he knew what was going on in her head and glad to have the help from him. Bosco headed for Hannibal's tent to set Anna's things in there, Murdock giving Anna a reassuring head nod when she glanced at him. That was the last ounce of confidence that she needed, and she headed for Face's tent.

Bosco and Murdock exchanged glances and then smiled and went their separate ways, both of them quite aware of Anna's crush on Face. Even though they knew she was closer to him partially because she had met him first, they had understood the teenage girl's looks in the beginning. Anna always looked at him with such care and admiration…with such love—she couldn't hide that from anyone. The two were even pretty sure that Face knew she loved him on some level, but he had worked so hard to just be her friend that he had ignored it and it was possible that he'd never come around.

Anna swallowed and then took a deep breath, opening up the flap to Face's tent and walking in, Face looking up. He had been looking over some papers and heard the rustle, not expecting in the slightest to see Anna Smith walking into his tent in worn jeans, boots and a jacket over a tank top. She smiled at him, that love and care in her eyes, feeling like she might cry just because she'd been such a terrible person to him and yet he was grinning suddenly, taking in and liking the hair cut even though he missed having more to run his fingers through—not that he really ever did that.

"Anna." He breathed out, standing up.

Anna smiled and nodded, holding up her hand and waving slowly. "Hey, Face."

Face didn't really know what was coming next, but he chuckled when Anna came at him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him. He held her naturally, one hand going into her hair and the other wrapped around her to hold her close to him. She buried her face into his neck, her lips pressed against his skin even though they took no specific form, one of her hands in his hair as well, not caring that one of his dog tags was digging into her breast and his belt was in a slightly awkward position as she held him with her legs, kind of wishing he was shirtless instead of in his tank.

"I missed you so much." Anna whispered as she ran her fingertips along his scalp. "I'm so sorry I cut you off."

Face nodded and breathed in her scent: coffee, cucumber melon, vanilla and a hint of Hannibal's cigar smoke. "I'm sorry too, Anna. I feel like we've been so far from each other and I was worried about you."

"I just needed some space to figure out some things." Anna explained to him, pulling back a little and looking him in the eyes, their noses touching. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Before Face had time to take the words in and respond, Anna had pressed her lips to his upon instinct. The kiss didn't feel romantic to him, but at the same time the few seconds her soft lips were on his he felt calm…even if it was just a 'hello' kiss and she buried her face back into his neck. Face decided not to think anymore on it as Anna blushed feverishly, just holding him close, neither of them really wanting to move, but having to eventually anyway.

Anna shifted her legs, Face letting her get down and yet keeping her close to him because she'd been gone for far too long. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, showing her that he was still her friend even though part of him still hurt that she'd been out of touch and avoiding him for six months. Phone calls and e-mails just weren't the same…it wasn't like visiting her spontaneously. Every time he had tried she either wasn't home, or he saw her with Heather or Mark through a window or out on their porch and he didn't want to intrude. He wanted her to have as much of a normal life as she wanted to have—he and Hannibal _both_ did.

"I take it you're here for a mission?" Face asked her.

Anna looked up into his eyes and smiled at how happy she was just to be able to look in them again. "Actually, I'm kind of here to stop one."

**Note: So there was that, and awww! Aren't Anna and Face just **_**way **_**too cute? There will be a few more flashbacks in the next one as well as another character. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Facing Anna

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is kind of a filler and the end is kind of fluffy and a little bit of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter segways into the beginning of the main plot of the movie so there are some spoilers.**

**I suggest if you haven't seen the movie yet and don't want to be spoiled for it, not to read ahead until you do.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"What do you mean 'stop one'?" Face asked her as she took a step away from him and ran her fingers through her hair.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Murdock had entered the tent and so she closed it. She had wanted to talk to him about her feelings and about what had really made her come back, but how could she do that? She had a job to do and she had to focus on it…she had to make sure that she was going to get her job done—both of them.

"Hannibal wants to see Anna here soon." Murdock explained, glancing at Anna and sending her an 'I'm sorry' look. "I'm going to go work on a new little creation of mine and Bosco is working on his bike…come out and mingle when you feel like it."

"We'll be out soon." Face told him, showing just a little bit of frustration in his body language but not in his voice.

Murdock understood it—he understood that Face had been deprived of Anna just as long as Anna had been deprived of him and Face wanted his time with her. Whether he felt more than friendly feelings for her or not didn't matter…all that mattered was that now she was there. There was absolutely no reason for Face to continue to be mad at her when she was standing there next to him looking as beautiful as ever—looking _genuinely_ sorry for cutting him our of her life, _and_ genuinely happy to see him.

Anna smiled at Murdock as he gave them a nod and headed out of the tent, turning to look at Face once they were alone again. All she could think about as he looked her over again was how sad she was about what she had put him through and she knew that there was absolutely _nothing_ that she could do to make up for it all. She'd hurt him and she was sorry, but that didn't make it better.

"I don't want to talk about the mission." Face said suddenly as Anna opened her mouth to talk to him about it.

Right then Face didn't really care about what the next mission was going to be. He knew that he _should_, but at the same time, he wanted so badly to just talk to her like old times because the thought that she could walk out of his tent and not come back again was scaring him. At the same time, he didn't want to admit that out loud because the last time that he had been honest with a woman that he loved it had blown up in his face. Wait a minute…'loved'?

"Well, then what do you want to talk about?" Anna asked him, smiling a little and cocking her head to one side as she looked at him.

Face took a step towards her. "Why were you really avoiding me, Anna? The truth this time, all right?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but I soon found out that I wasn't…I just didn't know how to just go back to what we were doing after I made the mistake." Anna told him lamely, aware that she was being so vague.

"That's the worst answer in the history of time." Face said, wanting to laugh, but not finding it because he wanted specifics, so he had to settle for just smiling at her so she wouldn't assume he was mad at her.

"Actually, something along the lines of, 'I just was, but I'm not anymore' would be the worst answer in the history of time." Anna replied, laughing only when he did, glad that for just one moment they were happy together like old times. "Honestly though? I realized that I was being an idiot and I missed you, and I'm never going to cut you out of my life ever again. I just…"

Anna trailed off as the flap to Face's tent was once again opened, only this time it was Morrison and he seemed to want to talk to Face. So reluctantly, Anna excused herself, a little happy to be being sent off to talk to her father because had she started to actually explain herself to Face, she wouldn't be able to stop. It wasn't time to throw all of her feelings at him, but it was most definitely time for her to focus on the mission at hand and spend a little time with her dad. After all, if she was going to do a mission with them, she was going to need to be focused so that she didn't get anyone killed or anything.

Taking a deep breath, she went into her father's tent and smiled at him when he looked up at her, heading straight for her duffles. She started to unpack as her father watched her, completely understanding that she was here for _several_ different reasons, and wishing that she would open up to him some more. He could only assume for so long before it made him absolutely paranoid, and so he opened up his mouth and Anna found it hard to ignore his request.

"Want to tell me what's up with you, please?" Hannibal asked her softly.

Anna smiled a little and sat on the cot he had set up for her. "What exactly is it that you want to know, Dad? Why I moved in the first place? Why I've been distant? Why Face never knows anything about my life anymore? What do you want?"

"I had a feeling that this had to do with Face." Hannibal admitted with a nod, taking a deep breath. "I take it that little teenage crush has become full blown feelings by this point?"

"We don't have to take about feelings, Dad," Anna told him, turning her attention to her duffle again. "I know how much you hate getting touchy-feely and I'm fine with that. I was stupid, I'm better now, we have a mission to focus on."

"Oh, no," Hannibal said as he shook his head, Anna's face determined. "There is no way that I'm just going to let you shut off and become me—you're better than that."

Anna looked at him and shrugged. "Maybe I don't _want_ to be better than that, Dad."

"We both know that you came here to explain yourself to Face, and now that you have a moment or two to clear your head suddenly you're going to keep it all in again? That's not how your mother raised you." Hannibal explained to her, running his hand through his hair and then taking another deep breath. "That's not how I want you to handle your problems—face them, but do _not_ run away from them."

"Since when did you ever want me to be with a boy?" Anna asked him, a slight smile on her face.

She understood that this conversation was hard for her father because even though he didn't like getting attached, he was attached to his little girl. Anna was all that Hannibal had and he knew that, and he wanted what was best for her, but at the same time she brought up a good point—he was always so critical of the men that she dated. In fact he had actually lectured her on the hazards of casual sex when she had explained her last relationship to him…neither of them had been comfortable with that.

Feelings about Face and about Face and Anna together aside, Hannibal had a feeling as he looked at his full-grown daughter, that who she dated though her choice, was completely his business. He had to make sure that she was safe, and that she was loved and respected, and at the same time he knew that he wasn't allowed to make the choice of whom she wanted to date. If Anna was in love with Face and had come all this way to do a mission _and_ to come clean to him, then she had to come clean to him and that was that.

"You're my daughter and to prove it you're fulfilling your mission—all of them." Hannibal told him simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, this escapee…"

Anna nodded slowly and smiled, taking a deep breath. "The FBI is pretty certain that they've tracked him down, they just need a small team to go in and retrieve him. He's bound to have a bunch of people protecting him, and word from Hannah is he has some armed dealers on his side."

"Yes, your friend that was pardoned and now deals in weapons for the government." Hannibal said with a nod. "How is she?"

"She has some assault rifles she wants you to look over." Anna replied with a shrug. "Can you level with me Dad? Like absolutely no bullshit whatsoever?"

Hannibal sighed loudly. "You want to know what Morrison and I were talking about?"

"Yeah…you and Gramps seemed a bit unnerved about something." Anna said with another small shrug. "I just want to know if it's anything that I can help with."

"The only thing that you can help me with is being part of the team to bring this rogue agent in." Hannibal told her with a soft shrug. "Now I'm going to go and make sure everyone is doing their job, have a smoke, and get Murdock to start making some dinner. Unless…_you'd_ like to cook this time? We may not get paralysis this time."

Anna laughed and then decided to tease her father. "Murdock's anti-freeze glaze too much for you boys?"

"_Far_ too much." Hannibal said with a laugh, and just like that he was out of the tent.

Anna smiled and nodded, laughing a little bit more and then changing in the tent quickly, sitting down and writing a letter out to Heather. She had a habit of letting Heather know where she was and what she was doing, and she felt like after everything that she had gone through with Mark, Anna really just wanted Heather to be in the know. Besides, it gave her a reason to avoid the boys until absolutely necessary…gave her some time to figure out what it was that she wanted to say to Face exactly.

xx

Anna took a deep breath as she thought about the situation that the five were in as she sat with Murdock in the van they were using. She looked over all of the monitors and tried to figure out _where _exactly their plan had gone wrong, but she couldn't for the life of her tell. All she knew was that Face, Hannibal and Bosco needed her help and she was probably going to have to go in _without _Murdock as back-up so he could still be their way out if they needed it.

"So what exactly do we do now?" Murdock asked Anna as the two of them went over the scenarios in their heads. "You run in with a gun and ask him to kindly come with you?"

Anna looked at Murdock. "Maybe I could try and appeal to his manhood?"

"You think I'm going to just let you waltz right in there and hit on him?" Murdock asked Anna, a questioning look on his face. "Yes, because your father would be happy to see his little girl acting like a hooker."

"1) It would only be a cover and 2) it's not like anything would actually come off. Do you have any better ideas?" Anna asked him, really not wanting to have to use her sex appeal at all if it came down to it.

"I think that if you're going to play the part of a hooker, you have to look more like a hooker." Murdock told her plainly, shrugging a little bit.

Anna made a face. "Couldn't I play the part of a high-end prostitute instead?"

"You need to get in there and play a drunk, horny female and fast before Trigger-Happy in there tries to kill off Face, Bosco or your father." Murdock replied simply.

Anna sighed loudly and then nodding, mussing up her hair a bit with her fingers and then unbuttoning a couple of buttons on her button-up so that she fit the part better. This, to Anna, was the _worst_ part of the job, but if it saved her family and friends then she was just going to have to suck it up and deal. They were in a hotel and it wasn't like she couldn't act—it was part of her training—besides, if it got her Harold Finn, then the sooner she could talk to Face and then figure out where it was that they were going…she could find out what he was actually thinking.

She took a deep breath, and then starting wandering around like she didn't know where she was going, ending up at the hotel door where they were all being held. She tried to open up the door with a hotel card she knew wouldn't work and then one of Harold's lackeys opened up the door and the plan was set in motion. It was time for Anna to do her thing and save the three men that she loved so much.

"Oh, well I'll be—I must have the wrong room." Anna said, giggling and then hiccupping, which only made her laugh some more.

Harold glanced over at her. "Well then you can be on your way."

"Wait a minute…how can I be sure that you aren't in _my_ room?" Anna slurred, trying to glance into the room but only catching Harold and his lackey because they were staying in tight formation by the door.

That tipped Anna off right away that Face, Hannibal and Bosco were tied up inside the room, all three of them just beyond her reach. Murdock was watching her closely even though he was all the way in the van, Anna rather feeling like she just wanted to point a gun at them and get this over with. Hannibal could get himself out of a chair even with his hands tied behind his back—all he needed was the distraction that she was giving him right then and there.

"I mean…it would be a lovely birthday present," Anna told them, giggling a little bit.

Face rolled his eyes at Anna's acting, ignoring the slight twinge of jealousy as Anna went to run her finger along the lackey holding the door. He smiled at her a little and then Harold sighed, shaking his head, so the lackey cleared his throat and shook his head as well. He knew that this was no time to be flirting with a drunk woman, and he could do this sort of thing _off_ duty, but not now.

Anna noticed that they were pulling back from her and decided to just go for it, shooting the lackey in the shoulder and then hitting Harold in the kneecap with a bullet as he went for his gun and then hit the lackey again as he went for the gun with his good arm. Hannibal used the distraction to get up since he had been working away on his restraints, and then he helped Bosco and switched places with Anna so that she could help Face. Face smiled at her as she got him free, and Anna smiled back, glad to know that her job was accomplished because the other two lackeys inside had already surrendered.

They got Harold Finn to the authorities and then they hung out in their tents, ready to greet the new day the next day. Anna couldn't sleep though, so she got up and walked around a little bit through the camp, sitting on the ground and looking up at the stars, trying to figure out where she was going next in her life. Face saw her, not feeling like he could sleep either, and sat down next to her, smiling at her when she smiled at him happily.

"Can't sleep?" Anna asked him.

Face shrugged a little bit. "There's just a lot on my mind."

"There's a lot on mine as well." Anna told him softly, leaning back on her hands against the ground and then glancing at him. "I was really vague with you earlier and I think that you deserve better explanations."

"I'm not trying to pry answers out of you, Anna." Face told her slowly, shaking his head. "You'll tell me what you want to tell me—no more and no less, and whenever you're ready to come clean."

Anna nodded slowly and smiled. "You're a great friend, Face."

"I try to be." Face replied, shrugging playfully, Anna pushing against him a little and laughing, shaking her head too.

"You're one of the biggest parts of my life, you know." Anna told him suddenly.

She looked at him with a smile on her face, Face looking at her too, making eye contact with her. He loved the way that her smile softened her features and he nodded slowly, resting his hand on hers as he leaned back too. She looked down at his hand on hers and then the two of them smiled at each other and he leaned in a little bit.

"You're one of the biggest parts of mine too—that's part of why I was so upset when you cut me out of your life completely for six months." Face admitted, pain etched in all of his facial features. "I thought I'd lost you and you know what? Honestly it sucked."

Anna nodded slowly. "For me too, I just…I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Face asked her.

He hadn't been expecting that answer at all, but for some reason the way his body was suddenly feeling made him realize that he had _wanted_ that answer. Anna Smith had always been the girl that he knew he could never have, and for so long she had been the one that knew him the best…the one that he couldn't live without. She was his friend…but was there potential for her to be more? He had never really entertained the idea because she was _Hannibal's daughter_.

"I don't really like having to share you." Anna explained slowly, shrugging. "I've gotten so used to always having you when I need you and then you get girlfriends and they never work out. Then there was Sosa, who didn't deserve you—don't even try to defend her right now—and I just…what I guess I'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you, Face. I've had feelings for you since we met, all right? Over the years they just get deeper and deeper and deeper and I saw you with that girl in the airport and you got a new girlfriend, and I thought I had to move on, so I cut you out…I cut you out and I regretted it the moment that I did it but I convinced myself that it was for the best."

Face nodded slowly. "Wow…"

"You don't have to say anything, I just…I thought that you deserved to know." Anna replied with a small nod, looking back at the stars, her face flushed. "I just love you, Templeton."

"Oh God, you used my name." Face said laughing.

Anna laughed and dared looking at him. "For a minute it seemed like the moment called for it, but I'm so used to calling you, 'Face'."

Face nodded too. "I'm used to hearing people call me 'Face'…hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna asked him.

The moment she made eye contact with him, Face captured her lips with his, not wanting to waste another moment. Her admission had all sorts of thoughts running through her head and to be honest, he didn't want her to get away again. So he teased the corners of her mouth with his tongue, Anna opening up her mouth for his tongue, welcoming the warmth that came with the kiss. She even smiled a little bit when Face's fingers wormed into her hair, tilting her head back just a little bit—enough so that Face could deepen the kiss, and he did so.

Their lips moved against each others', their tongues fighting for dominance a moment before Face pulled back and nipped at her bottom lip, letting Anna take in a breath of air. He rested his forehead against hers and returned the soft kiss that she placed on his mouth swiftly, smiling a little when she laughed a moment. It was soft and happy and that made Face feel peaceful, and he looked her in the eye, kissing her swiftly one more time before deciding to speak.

"Well that was definitely not a 'hello' kiss." He joked, laughing a little.

She smiled at him. "Neither was the other one."

"Good to know." Face responded, nodding slowly.

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked him. "Go back to your tent?"

"If that's what you want to do…" Face said slowly, though he knew deep down that she wasn't at all like any of the other girls that he had been with.

**Note: So there you have it—Anna came clean and Face made a move. What will happen with them next? Sosa's about to show, so how will she affect them? And what will Hannibal say? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. Keeping Secrets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here is the next chapter and it's one of my favorites.**

**It definitely is important to Anna's and Face's relationship and I hope that you will like it.**

**Also, I apologize for how long this took because of personal issues and because I lost Microsoft Office on my Netbook, but here it is.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Face watched Anna as she slept, smiling a little at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Neither of them had wanted to take this _too_ fast, so they'd just gone back to his tent and talked, and then when Anna started to nod off, Face offered for her to sleep there with him. She accepted happily and he held her to him, spooning her and breathing in the light, melon scent of her hair. He felt peaceful holding her there like that…feeling how perfectly she fit into him.

Somehow in the night they had managed to untangle themselves from each other, Face waking up and missing her warmth. He propped his head up on his hand, looking at her fondly and realizing that he couldn't contain his smile, wanting to wake up to her every morning. These strong feelings weren't even feelings that he had had for Sosa, but at the same time he felt like he owed them both to make sure he was completely over Sosa first.

Anna Smith was a girl that deserved to have a man that would hold her and only her in his heart. A relationship with her was not to be entered into lightly, and Face stroked her hair, afraid to wake her but wanting so badly to touch her soft hair. What had he ever done in his life to deserve this woman that was lying besides him? The more important questions was: what was he going to do to keep her?

"Has anyone ever told you that it's incredibly creepy and stalkerish to watch someone while they sleep?" Anna asked him softly, smiling a bit as he stroked her hair and keeping her eyes closed. "Because it's rather creeptastic."

Face chuckled and nodded. "Noted—no more watching you while you sleep."

"Thank you," Anna told him with a soft laugh, opening up her eyes. "Are you disappointed?"

"About what?"

"About just sleeping?"

Anna wasn't sure why she'd asked the question so soon, but it was definitely something that she had been asking herself. Face wasn't sure why Anna had asked the question either, but as he stroked her hair and shook his head, Anna smiled and felt more at ease—she felt he was being sincere. He wanted her to know that it wasn't about being physical…it was just about her being there. There was no rush for them and he wanted her to feel needed and cared about before they took that next step.

"I just don't want to be a disappointment." Anna admitted, kissing him gently, smiling as he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. "That is completely unfair."

Face chuckled and then shrugged nonchalantly, kissing her again. "I'm not exactly a fair man."

Anna laughed a little and snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around him as he held her close and ran his hands along her back. For a moment it felt surreal—holding Anna Smith like this—but it also felt so incredibly _right_. She fit perfectly into his arms and he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to get up and change his clothes and leave the tent…and neither did Anna. Anna wanted to stay and spend time with Face more than he wanted to forget the world and stay with her.

"Dad's going to get a little upset if he sees me leaving your tent," Anna whispered, keeping her eyes closed and smiling when Face's lips traveled down to her neck.

Face chuckled, biting her neck softly and then kissing the slightly red skin. "Very true…we should sneak you back to your tent."

"Oh, please—he knows I didn't sleep there last night. The thing is, it's one thing to assume that I was in here with you, it's completely another to see me leaving your tent wearing what I wore last night." Anna said, kissing Face's forehead, then his nose and then his lips lovingly. "The walk of shame…not what I want my father to witness."

"I'd actually rather he didn't know we're having sex." Face admitted as he pulled back, his face flushing a little bit. "I mean not that we are—we're not."

"We definitely haven't had sex yet." Anna agreed, her cheeks flushing as she smirked a little. "Are you…are you embarrassed?"

Face rolled his eyes, even though he was a little. "More like afraid your father will kill me. We both know that he very easily can."

"He won't kill you…I promise you that."

Anna kissed him again softly and then pulled away from him, shaking her head and covering his mouth with her hand when he tried to kiss her one more time. She needed to go and change and he needed to stay here and change. There was a mission here that needed to be taken care of and she had a duty, as did Face. They could have more time for each other when they weren't worrying about trying to save the world…yet again.

Face knew by the determined look in Anna's eyes that this was business, and he knew that he had to get up and get dressed. To show her that he was committed to what they were trying though, he pulled his shirt off as he stood up, Anna watching his every move just like he knew she would. He rummaged for a new shirt as Anna sat up, shimmying off his pants and smirking as Anna raked her eyes over his body and red tinted her cheeks. She couldn't be any more beautiful to him than she was right then.

The thing about Anna, was that even though she was technically sexually active, she got nervous about sex sometimes. She liked to keep that part of her life private, and she didn't flaunt relationships or sexual experiences and Face admired that about her. Anna knew that in her line of work there was a time and place to keep secrets, and though bold and confident, Anna was a little…_shy_ sometimes. That, and Face could tell as she kept a laugh in and gently looked away from him, that she really just _loved_ him. He could just tell and it warmed his heart—it made him giddy.

"You are one sly dog, Templeton Peck." Anna said affectionately as she rose and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he fastened his new pants, still shirtless. "Are you trying to seduce me."

Face winked at her. "Damn, you caught me, Anna. I'm trying to seduce you…is it working?"

"Not even a little bit." Anna replied in a soft voice, capturing his bottom lip with her teeth and tugging on it a little bit. "Now play nice today."

The kissing and the biting was starting to drive them both a little crazy, and the fingertips trailing down his torso weren't helping either. He didn't know whether to push her away gently to get down to business, or whether to start kissing her passionately and getting down to a different kind of business. All he knew was that one moment she was close enough to breathe in her scent, the next she was at the tent flap heading out. Face knew he was doomed…he just wanted to be near her.

With a giant smile on her face and the same feeling in her gut, Anna hurried to the tent she was supposed to share with her father, nodding when she saw him up and awake. He was pouring over some papers and he shook his head a little bit, sporting a slight smile but also feeling nervous. Hannibal wanted his daughter to be happy—sublimely so—but at the same time he was weary of _every_ man that tried to date his daughter…Face was absolutely no exception to this.

"If you two are going to be sleeping together now—" Hannibal began, but Anna cut him off.

"—Face and I are not sleeping together, Dad…I promise." Anna said with a smile as she began to change her clothes. "I did, however, admit to him how I felt about him and we're trying something. I don't know what this is yet, exactly…but I'm happy. I'm _really _happy."

Hannibal nodded slowly and then took a deep breath. "Fine…as long as you're happy, then I am happy. But if he hurts you, I hurt him. In fact, I think I'll threaten him in person after I have another meeting with Morrison."

"Another one?" Anna asked him, frowning and scrunching up her brow. "Dad…what is going on here? I know this has absolutely _nothing_ to do with why _I_ was sent here."

"You're right about that one," Hannibal admitted, running his hand down his face. "Anna, something big is happening, all right? I need you to trust me and stay out of it. You were sent here to me to keep you in the dark."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…you _planned_ this?" Anna asked him, her voice getting a little angrier. "Why am I not allowed to be part of this? Don't you _dare_ cut me out, Dad! I have to know what's going on so that I can protect you—so that I can protect _all_ of you!"

Hannibal nodded slowly, watching his little girl turn from happy to upset in a matter of seconds and that hurt him. He hadn't wanted her to be so troubled about all of this but he knew it would happen—Anna mothered all of them. She cooked for them, protected them, tried to double check the infiltration plans…she loved them all. It didn't matter that she loved them all in different ways either. She just simply loved them.

He reached out for his little girl and pulled her into a hug, smiling gently when she didn't resist the touch at all. She wanted to be held by her father and told that everything was going to be all right, and she really needed the reassurance right then. Something was up and wrong and Anna didn't know if she could handle that right now when things had seemed like they were going so well. Why was it that every time she thought that she found stable ground, something toppled her right over onto her ass?

"I just don't want you to get into this kind of trouble," Hannibal admitted, sighing loudly. "How about after I talk to Morrison, I will tell you everything that I know. Deal, Kiddo?"

Anna sighed, but looked up at her father and nodded. "Deal, Dad. Go talk to Gramps and then hurry back…seriously."

"I'm on it." Hannibal responded, and then he headed out of the tent, leaving Anna to contemplate what was going on.

She took a deep breath and then headed out to talk to Bosco and Murdock, smiling when she saw Face shirtless, lying there with some things over his eyes. Anna started toward them until she heard a slight commotion and suddenly her attention was somewhere else. She swallowed when she saw a helicopter land and once she saw a familiar face—Charisa Sosa…and suddenly felt Anna felt like everything was spiraling out of control. Anna and Face were trying to start something and here was Sosa…Sosa, whom Face couldn't one hundred percent be over. So what if what he and Anna was over now before it had even really begun?

"Want some special sauce?" Murdock asked the boys as Face tanned and Bosco worked on his motorcycle.

"No," Face said shaking his head a little. "No, no, no, no, no—none of that anti-freeze."

Bosco nodded as he looked towards Murdock. "Check this out: you're crazy—everybody knows."

"No one can do an anti-freeze marinade like you can, Murdock." Face told him with a small smile.

The two of them laughed a bit about how Murdock had paralyzed them temporarily last time with his anti-freeze marinade, and Anna smiled a little but focused on Sosa. Sosa saw Anna and decided to make contact with her first, wanting more than anything to not have to talk to Face, but couldn't see Hannibal. Besides, nothing would give her more pleasure than seeing the look on Face's face when she basically threatened him.

"Anna Smith…I suppose I'm surprised to see you here and at the same time I'm not." Sosa told her, her sunglasses firmly on her face as she walked towards Anna, followed by soldiers.

Anna nodded slowly. "I'm being kept out of this one…anything that I should know?"

"If you're being kept out of it, then I don't see why you have any business knowing why I'm here from me." Sosa responded, walking towards Face and leaving Anna there shaking her head.

Sosa and Anna had never gotten along—Sosa had always known about Anna's crush on Face, and though not threatened by Face's and Anna's relationship, Sosa hadn't liked it. She felt like any time Anna wanted, she could turn tables on the FBI. It wasn't like what Face and Hannibal did didn't have secrets attached…secrets and lies. It was one of the many reasons that Sosa had walked away, leaving Anna to somewhat pick up the pieces. Now she was back and Anna was weary.

"Visitors," Murdock said as Sosa walked over to stand in front of Face, Face taking the covers off his eyes as Bosco looked over at them.

Catching the eye contact between Sosa and Face and the smug look Sosa was now sporting, Anna looked at the ground and went to stand next to Bosco. She didn't have her father to talk to and she didn't really know what was going on. Still, if Sosa had back-up, then this was important and probably what her father was talking to Morrison about.

"Yeah," Sosa said as Face laughed a little, confused to see her there.

Face laughed a little more and nodded. "Wow…I'm a little taken back, not gonna lie."

"Lieutenant," Sosa told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to call you 'Lieutenant' back?" Face asked her.

Sosa shook her head. "No, you're supposed to call me 'Captain'."

Anna rolled her eyes, glad Sosa was climbing the ladder, but upset she was back in her life. She still had to talk to Sosa every once in a while when their paths crossed, but right now she just wanted Sosa out. She already had disdain for Face lacing her words, Bosco was ignoring them, Murdock was being silly over with Bosco, and Face was hurt. Anna could just tell.

"So I guess you said no to the kids, not the family…just no ladder you can't climb, huh?" Face asked her.

Sosa smiled at him. "No, no honey—I just said 'no' to you."

Anna looked over at Sosa with hatred in her eyes as Murdock annoyed Bosco, which admittedly made Anna a _little_ happy. She thought it was really cute how Murdock and Bosco bickered with each other, but right then she was focused on Sosa. Sosa had broken Face's heart and Anna thought that maybe it would be best if she backed off…depended on how much worse Sosa treated Face.

"This is crazy…three years?" Face asked Sosa as he took a wrap off around his head. "We haven't seen each other in three years and this is what we're going to talk about?"

For a moment Face thought of Anna, but he also wanted to square things with Sosa. He had wanted to see her again and here she was, and he really just wanted to talk to her and see what was on her mind. Did she miss him? Did she want him back? Face wasn't about to just leave Anna in the dust, but at the same time he really wanted to know what was going on in her head right then.

Sosa took a seat across from Face and nodded. "What would _you_ like to discuss?"

Face ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her, a moment of silence passing between them. Anna sat down and helped Bosco with his motorcycle, listening to the conversation between Sosa and Face as she did so. Face thought about what he wanted to say and even though Anna was listening, he wanted to know answers to his questions.

"Did you take my Steeley Dans CD?" Face asked her.

Sosa made a face and leaned back in the lawn chair. "I'm not even going to respond to that."

"We listened to it like 9 times in a row. We were drinking that crappy cabranae—do you remember that?" Face asked her, laughing softly and then continuing. "Oh, what else were we doing? Do you remember what we were doing?" Face asked her as she took a sip of a beer. "You don't remember?"

"The only thing I remember is leaving," Sosa told him with a small nod, "which is…my fondest memory of you."

Anna glanced over just in time to see the hurt look on Face's face, shaking her head and letting the anger boil up inside of her as Murdock burned the meat. She wanted to walk over and tell Sosa off, but Sosa wasn't finished and she knew that. Anna wanted to know what was up, and Sosa had come for a reason—best that she do what she wanted and then leave as soon as possible.

"Listen, there's some rumors about some top secret plates being smuggled out of the city by Suddoim royalists," Sosa explained to Face, getting down to business. "You know anything about this? Seriously…if you're going to make a play for these plates I'm waving it off right now because it's my responsibility, and it's my ass."

Anna nodded a little because it seemed like what Hannibal was trying to keep from her, and she smiled a little when Face dipped his feet in the kiddie pool between him and Sosa and Sosa got upset. She was here to instill fear in him and threaten him away, but at the same time Anna wondered if maybe she cared. If maybe Sosa was here to warn Face because she didn't want him to get into any trouble…maybe she still cared.

"Face, I'm serious," Sosa told him as Face played with the water with his toes. "I will court marshal you."

"Whew!" Face said with mock panic.

Sosa shook her head. "Hey…get the memo. Tell your beloved Colonel Smith—get Agent Smith into gear—and stay the Hell out of Bagdad."

She got up as she said it, Anna taking a deep breath and then standing up too. She just wanted Sosa gone, and she kind of wished that she would hurry up and leave already. Still, Face wasn't done and the next words cut Anna to the core, even though part of her had been expecting it…more like dreading it.

"You know, you never came back." Face told Sosa, looking up at her from his seated position. "I always thought you'd come back."

Sosa nodded at that. "Well, this is me coming back."

Anna frowned as Murdock began to play his guitar and face began to sing with him, Anna stopping Sosa in her tracks. Sosa gave Anna a look from behind her sunglasses and then crossed her arms over her chest. Face glanced over at her and smiled a little, knowing that Anna was standing up for him even though she really didn't have to.

"Way to go, Sosa," Anna told her, shaking her head. "If they didn't already know about it, they know about it now. All you've done is planted the idea in their heads."

Sosa nodded slowly. "Well, they're going to be watched."

"Right…don't let the door of the helicopter hit you in the ass on the way out of the base." Anna said as she pushed past her towards Face and Murdock.

She wanted to go and see her father, but right now she wanted to talk to Face. So she headed over to him and took his hand, dragging him towards his tent and shaking her head when he started to try and talk to her. Anna had things she wanted to say and she was going to be damned if she didn't say them already.

"She treats you like dirt! How _dare_ she?" Anna asked Face, motioning out towards where Sosa had been. "You don't deserve this! You didn't deserve…_that_! I don't understand how she can be so cruel to you when you offered her everything! You proposed! You wanted a family with her! Children! And she just keeps throwing that in your face and hurting you! She's just so—"

Face moved in for the kill, pressing his lips to Anna's and silencing her words. Seeing Sosa had hurt him, but seeing how Anna always had his back warmed his heart and he couldn't help but kiss her. He wanted her to know just how much she meant to him, and even though he wasn't entirely sure how he felt, he wanted Anna in his life. He wanted to try with her, and the two of them could have a shot if he just focused on her.

"Word on the street is that there's CIA here…you should check it out, Anna." Face told her as he pulled back, pressing a gentle, quick kiss to her lips and then resting his forehead against hers. "I hear what you're saying and I appreciate you…so much more than you know. Still, something big is happening and your father is going to be upset if you're not a little bit in the loop, isn't he?"

For a moment Anna was happy and blissful, but then she heard what Face was saying and she pulled back, a pained look on her face. There was too much going on here that Anna wasn't in the loop about and it was starting to bother her. Protecting her was one thing, but this was getting rather ridiculous.

"The _CIA_ is here?" Anna asked angrily, shaking her head and then heading towards the tent flap. "We'll finish this later…I have a father to yell at."

**Note: So there is a new chapter, and the next one will be around soon. I really love this story and I want it updated ASAP now that I have my Microsoft Office back on my Netbook. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. It's Not Okay

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right, so this chapter has a lot of the movie in it and then some added things of course, and definitely has a bit of the Face/Anna relationship progression in it.**

**They are my babies and they are perfect and I love them very, very much.**

**Here you go, guys.**

xxxx

"Why are you all trying to keep me out of this?" Anna asked angrily as she stormed into Morrison's tent, crossing her arms over her chest. "There was CIA here and you guys just…what? Didn't tell me? You didn't think I should know?"

Hannibal sighed loudly. "We were hoping you wouldn't find out…who told you?"

"That doesn't even matter. What the Hell is going on, Dad?" Anna asked him point blank.

"Look, Anna," Morrison began, but the look on her face shut him up really fast.

He had known Anna since she was a little girl and he took a deep breath and he and Hannibal exchanged looks. She meant business and she would be a valuable asset, so they began to tell her what was going on. Some plates for money had been smuggled away, and they needed to be retrieved from the guilty parties in Bagdad.

Anna wanted to be let in on it.

She knew that there was a chance that this could bite her in the ass, but she knew that she had to try because this was her father. This was Face, Murdock and Bosco. This was even Morrison. This was her family. Anna was going to make sure that no matter what, they were all going to be taken care of and protected.

"All right…so we need the whole team on this then." Anna said with a smile and a nod.

With that she was out of the tent and gathering the boys together, hanging out in a briefing room with Face and Murdock while Hannibal talked to Bosco out with Pike and Pike's men. Murdock just smiled a little bit when he noticed Face and Anna standing close to each other, Face taking a small whiff of her hair and then resting his chin on her shoulder as she pointed out the plan she wanted to do.

"I mean I'm sure that Dad has a different idea, but I think mine is solid." Anna said with a smile on her face, glancing up at Murdock and blushing ever so slightly. "What?"

Murdock shrugged a little bit. "Nothing, I just think that the kid in the blue t-shirt behind you is literally hanging on your every word is all."

"Well, he is whipped," Anna teased, Face pulling back his chin but keeping his body close up against Anna's, standing behind her still.

He let out a low whistle. "Oh, so this is what I get for dating you? I see how it is."

Murdock let out a whistle too. "Dating? Oh, so _that's _what you're doing?"

"I should think so." Face responded almost immediately, stroking Anna's hair and placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Murdock's smile grew when he heard Face say the words, Bosco and Hannibal coming into the room as well as Face reached over to type on the laptop. Hannibal glanced at how close Anna and Face were and then shook the thoughts away as Bosco decided to lay down the law. It was important to him that everyone know that he was not stepping foot into a plane because he would never forgive Murdock for almost killing them back in Mexico that one time and Hannibal passed out the plan.

"Okay, so we have a really crazy plan, but…where do I come in?" Anna asked her father, making eye contact with him as he puffed on his cigar, the plans in her hands.

Hannibal took a breath. "You don't."

"Dad…" Anna said in her warning tone.

"I'm with Hannibal here, Anna—if anything goes wrong, we're all getting court marshaled." Face agreed with Hannibal.

Hannibal knew that Face was simply agreeing because he was now trying to date his daughter, but that was the way that it was. At the same time, he really liked the support on this. Like him, Anna had complete faith in the team, but just in case, Hannibal wanted to protect his little girl. Besides, if something _did_ go wrong, she would be here on the outside to help them fix things.

"Look, I'm a 25 year-old woman, and I refuse to be treated like a child." Anna told them all, making eye contact with all four of them, even Face who wasn't directly behind her, but his body was still touching hers. "I have been on dangerous missions with you all before and we're always successful. Seriously."

"Hang on a minute, guys…you can get started, just…" Face began, and took Anna by the hand, dragging her over to the far corner of the room while Murdock and Bosco left to go and get some parts from Pike's Black Forest team.

Hannibal watched, looking a little annoyed that he wasn't the one talking sense into his own daughter, but at the same time…he was her _father_. That meant that sometimes Anna defied him just because she was his daughter and thought that he wasn't being as impartial as he should be. It still sort of felt like Face was taking Hannibal's place and Hannibal didn't like that.

Not at all.

"Face, it isn't fair," Anna complained, chewing on her bottom lip and closing her eyes so that she could compose herself. "I should be a part of this."

"You should be here." Face told her, shrugging a little bit and then putting his finger to her lips as she began to protest. "Come on, Anna…what are you trying to prove?"

Anna shot him a look—how dare he? Out of everyone there, he should have known that she had all sorts of things to prove whether she had to or not. She was the girl and though she held her own, she wanted to make sure that they didn't think that she was simply in the way. Maybe it was time for her to make sure that they knew where she stood…again.

"I can't let you guys go out there on your own when the stakes are so high." Anna said softly.

There.

She'd admitted it.

"Anna…" Face said quietly.

He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but everyone was there and he was certainly not going to lip-lock Hannibal Smith's daughter right in front of Hannibal Smith. He had more brains than that. So instead he just smiled at her and then looked at the others, motioning to them and nodding when he saw that the two of them were being watched.

"We all know that you want to protect us, Anna, but that goes both ways. You are out of this one because if anything goes wrong, you have to save our asses during the Court Marshall." Face explained to her.

Anna opened up her mouth to protest but instead she sighed. "Actually…you're right about that. I don't like it, but it's true."

"Alright, then you stay safe and help us prepare," Face told her, keeping his hands to himself.

They wanted to kiss, but it wasn't the time and with another sigh, Anna let her father have his moment and told him she'd help. So they went out and got supplies, Anna helping them to put things together, more than a little upset that she wasn't going to be going with them, but having promised all of them she'd stay behind. This was big and it could get messy, and she had to do everything in her power to keep them from going to jail when it was all over just in case something bad happened.

"Can you promise me that you'll be fine without me?" Anna asked Face that night before they were going to go.

They were all celebrating with Morrison around the fire and Anna just wanted to know that things were going to be alright. She had a bad feeling about all of this in the pit of her stomach and she wanted more than anything to make that feeling go away, especially because this was such a big deal and she had to deal with it. Anna wanted to be out there with them, helping—protecting—and yet she had to stand her ground and it was eating away at her.

Seeing that she was distraught about it all, Face took Anna by the hand and led her to his tent, both of them disappearing under the flap. When they were alone, Face pressed his lips to Anna's, smiling when she kissed him back, slipping his fingers into her dark locks and holding her close. She needed to be reassured and he'd been wanting to kiss her for the last few days dealing with all of this and there had never been a good time.

"I've been wanting to do that since your dad came up with this crazy plan," Face admitted, nipping at her bottom lip.

Anna smiled, her arms around his neck. "Me too, but let's not get distracted here—promise me you'll be careful. Dad is all I have left and I can't lose Bosco or Murdock…I can't lose _you_."

"You're not going to lose me, Anna," Face promised her, kissing her again. "So…I bet sleeping over tonight isn't an option?"

"It's the night before an operation…I need to be with Dad," Anna said, leaning up on the balls of her feet, her face closer to his. "But…I would like to kiss you for a little longer first…"

"As you wish," Face responded before pressing his lips to hers.

xx

Anna spent all night with Hannibal, both of them talking and reminiscing and then sleeping and the next morning they headed out to do what they needed to do. Things seemed to be fine even though there was tension all over the place and the Black Forest led by Pike, seemed upset Hannibal encroached on their territory. Then, as if things weren't stressful enough for Anna, Sosa showed back up because it was obvious that the A-Team had gone against direct orders.

"Morrison…where is Smith?" Sosa asked him.

Anna stood up and approached her. "He's not here right now, but you can leave a message with me if it's urgent."

"You listen to me, Agent Smith," Sosa told her angrily, getting up in her face, "I will court marshal your father, just watch me. If I can take you down too, I will."

"You should know by now, _Captain_," Anna said, disdain lacing the title, "that I do not deal well with threats."

Anna and Sosa stared each other down before they walked away from each other and then Anna looked at Morrison before going to her tent. The whole day she was wringing her hands together, not even bothering to worry about her own job because her boys were out there without her and she couldn't handle it. So when they got back, Anna was allowed to go to the drop zone and she smiled when she saw them unharmed, though Bosco was upset because he'd been stuck with the money and the plates and Murdock had picked the freight car up with him in it with a helicopter.

"You're safe!" Anna exclaimed, running for her father and jumping on him, arms around him. "I've been worried sick!"

Hannibal smiled and held her tight. "Come on, Anna—you know this is my specialty."

"Yeah, but I was still worried," Anna said as he let her feet touch the ground and kissed her forehead, going over to Murdock and Bosco as Face stood there, Anna motioning to him and him wandering over to her and resting his hands on her hips. "I'm glad you're safe too."

"Of course you are," Face teased, making sure not to kiss her with Hannibal there, but he wanted to. "Tonight, we will celebrate."

"Morrison is on his way," Anna responded turning when she heard a car. "In fact, he should be right there."

As she said that, she started walking with them, but then the car blew up and Anna found herself crying out for the man that had always treated her like his granddaughter. She and the A-Team were running to the car, it up in flames, Anna knowing in her gut that something was truly wrong, and when she turned around, she reached for a gun, but Hannibal told her to stay put. Pike and Black Forest were moving in on the money and the plates and they blew up the container as A-Team shot at them, Anna finding herself pinned to the ground as Face covered her body with his to protect her.

This was bad.

This was so bad.

They were getting court marshaled for something they didn't even do.

The worst part was that she was right in thinking that too because Sosa and her men showed up and while it wasn't their fault, they were framed. Sosa got demoted and the A-Team was split up into separate maximum security facilities and Anna was left out of it, just as Hannibal had wanted, but Sosa hated her so much more than before, and was holding a personal grudge. She knew that Anna was involved but couldn't find proof and after Morrison's funeral, Anna attended the court marshal and she found her heart shattering as they found them all guilty—just like that, A-Team no longer existed.

They were dishonorably discharged.

Black Forest was not under the military jurisdiction that A-Team was and now Anna felt like her whole life was spinning out of control and she wanted to do something but she couldn't. They couldn't tie Black Forest to this even though they had seen it happen and right now Anna wanted to get all of them out of this because thinking about spending ten years without her father, Murdock, Bosco and Face was just unacceptable. If it was the last thing that she did, she was going to get all of them out of this and she was going to do it using every connection that she had.

So, Anna found herself heading to see Jana Lurtz, a weapons specialist that owed her some favors for the amnesty that Anna had granted her once. She was in Montana, working away under the radar and Anna needed to figure all of this out and talk to someone about it all because she was going crazy this last week. While she had seen the team before they had been sent to their respective prisons, she was really freaking out because she was no closer than she had started.

"I think we should just kill all of the Black Forest bastards in front of Pike and then let him die of starvation or something," Jana said nodding, "slow and uncomfortable-like."

Anna laughed a little bit, looking over a revolver barrel on Jana's work bench. "I just want it to hurt—like bleeding out. I'd totally watch too."

"Well, he royally fucked over your dad," Jana told her shrugging. "I think that's a natural want…right?"

"Maybe…he screwed over my boyfriend too," Anna said sighing loudly and putting the barrel down. "I'm kind of just…I mean that was a chance that got royally screwed. I mean if he's in jail for ten more _years_—it's just inhuman!"

Jana laughed and nodded. "I know—you guys haven't even banged yet."

"Not even a little bit," Anna admitted with a smile. "So…what kind of weapons do you have here?"

Sometimes just listening to Jana talk about what she was working on made Anna feel better and after talking to her, she went to go and visit her father in the Army Confinement Facility in Fort Carson, Colorado. Every time she showed up she got patted down and she had to give up her cell phone and her earrings and her watch and her ring her mother had given her, but it was all worth it. Hannibal was all she had left as far as family and she went to see him so often, she was thinking about quitting her job, but her job was too important to her.

"Your hair is greyer," Anna teased as she sat across the table from him, trying not to show how much it hurt her to see her father in chains.

Hannibal smiled a bit. "You look upset and I don't want you to be. Anna, I'm fine and I know you're working on getting us out and I have faith in you."

"I know, I just…I hate that you're all incarcerated and separated for something that Pike and his men did." Anna said angrily, shifting on the cold metal seat of the cafeteria table. "The things I want to do to him—he would find none of them pleasant and thanks to you I know a thing or two about—"

"—not the kind of chatter for a maximum security facility," Hannibal reminded her, but there was a smile on his face. "Oh, sweetheart…I miss you."

Anna smiled and nodded. "I miss you too, Dad—and our dinners. First thing when I get you out of here is a dinner just the two of us and a nice steak."

"You don't want to treat Face to dinner first?" Hannibal asked her.

At first Anna was caught off guard, but she soon found herself blushing because she knew that Hannibal knew. She was in love with Templeton Face and she wanted more than anything to be with him, but she didn't want her father to think that he was replaced either and Face would understand. Anna would make it up to him that night and she was really hoping that Hannibal would understand and take it as it was because she really didn't have anything else to offer him about it.

"You and I will do our dinner," Anna told him, reaching over to touch his hand.

"No touching!" A guard told her gruffly.

Anne looked at him. "I can't touch my own father? Really? You pat me down like three times out there and I'm not slipping him anything!"

"No…touching…" the guard repeated.

"It's alright, Anna," Hannibal told her.

Anna started shaking her head, her eyes misty. "No…no, it's not…"

Hannibal wanted to reach out and stroke his daughter's hair and at first he wasn't going to because of the guard, but she looked so distraught. He had never been able to stand it when his daughter cried and so he motioned to her and while the guard made an angry noise as she went around the table to sit on his lap, he let Hannibal hold Anna for a moment before he came over and separated them from each other. Anna growled at him and then sat back down opposite her father, looking up when Agent Lynch got there.

"Good, you're here…I want some answers," Anna said nodding.

**Note: I know it's been forever! The next chapter is in the making and I think you'll like it. Is anyone even still reading? Shoot me a review if you are! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	8. The Plan is in Motion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yes, it has been a while, but it's time that you all see what's happening next. This is building up to the stuff in the movie, and is a lot of just Anna visiting the team and them getting their lead and some Anna/Face. The next chapter is the exciting chapter and will have a cliffhanger leading up to something lovely. Also, there is a sensuality warning in this chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xx

Four months.

That was how long the A-Team had been in prison now and Anna had been working harder than ever to get them out. She had gotten a lead on Pike and his men and given it directly to her father before she made her way to see Bosco because she wanted them all to still know that she gave a rat's ass about them. They were her family no matter how dysfunctional they all were and though the wardens were becoming suspicious of her, they knew that she considered them all her family.

When they had all been assigned to their prisons, Anna hadn't even been told what prisons they were at until she hacked the database and put her name on their list of okayed visitors. Her superior had been a little annoyed, but believed in Anna and believed that if Anna said they were innocent, then they were innocent, and kept her there. Sosa had tried rather hard to get her taken off of the list, but as she visited her father and Face the most, no one seemed to question it—especially when all of them had stayed locked up.

"Bosco!" Anna exclaimed happily as he was escorted out to her.

Regardless of the no touching rule, she hugged the large, shackled man and then sat down across the table from him with a smile on her face. She had missed the big guy desperately and he had missed her too and was rather glad for the company. He hated being in here accused of something that he had never done, but he knew that Anna was hard at work trying to get him and the rest of A-Team freed.

"You look good, Anna," Bosco told her with a smile. "I like that you're growing your hair out again."

Anna smiled and nodded. "I do too—seems that you're letting yours go as well."

"Not a lot of shaving happening in here," Bosco reminded her.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Anna admitted with another nod and then she reached out and touched his hands with hers. "How are you in here?"

"I'm…I don't like being in here but it's not the most terrible place," Bosco told her.

Anna nodded and stopped touching him when the guard told her to, sighing loudly because it really wasn't fair. The A-Team was the only family that she had left and she was separated from them for a crime that they hadn't even committed. There were so many things that she wanted to do to Pike right now and some of them weren't even legal, but she'd do it. She would punch the living daylights out of him and that would just be the tip of the iceberg.

"So…this Agent Lynch…" Bosco said slowly.

Anna nodded a little bit and leaned forward. "I've been doing some research on him too. You know I'm not quick to trust someone else with you guys."

"We're all thankful for that," Bosco told her smiling. "Anything so far?"

"Not yet, but you'll be the first person to know otherwise," Anna replied nodding. "Before Face or even my Dad…"

Bosco laughed a little bit. "Even before Murdock?"

"Murdock is all the way in Germany…he'll know last," Anna assured him laughing.

xx

Anna wasn't sure exactly _why_ Murdock had been sent to the Army Psychiatric Hospital in Mannheim, Germany, but she did know one thing: Murdock was a brilliant actor. He could get in and out of almost everything and if anyone could pull off being crazy it was him because he was halfway there anyway. All that mattered to her as she landed and went to see him was getting to see him, as she got to visit him the least. Bosco, Hannibal and Face were at least all in the states.

She knew that part of this whole plan that had been set in motion was to make sure that the A-Team was far away and under maximum security so they couldn't get out. Since Anna was their only link, she knew that sooner or later she was going to get cut off from them, but she was trying her best to get things done quickly and this was important. They had to know from more than just letters that she was thinking about them and working on making sure that their names were cleared.

Hannibal had promised them that.

When it came to this, she and her father were on the exact same page and right now she was around for some moral support. All of her research would definitely help them all out in the long run, she was sure of that, but the boys all needed to know that their number one girl was still their number one girl and Anna lit up when she saw them. It was one thing to see Face and Hannibal of course, but something about Bosco and Murdock also made Anna feel rather complete.

"They're coming…they're always coming," a man said as he rocked himself in a chair. "Don't listen to what the others say."

That kind of talk reminded Anna that she was around other people that actually _were_ crazy and even just emotionally crippled from war. So she knew that she had to be careful about what she did and what she said but at the same time, none of the people in here would tell her secrets. She smiled when she saw Murdock and he smiled too, but quickly went back to being a bit crazy as she neared him and she nodded, knowing her acting skills would have to come in handy here too.

The other three times that she had seen him, she had had to pretend that his condition made her tear up and she could easily do that now. After all of this time apart from all of them and only being able to have the occasional prison visit, Anna was feeling pretty emotionally crippled herself. She had never missed anyone except her mother more than she missed Bosco, Murdock, Hannibal and Face.

"I wish there was decent food…" Anna said as she sat down next to Murdock.

He nodded and rocked a little. "Pretty girl is confused."

"More like uninformed," Anna responded in code. "She's just a swan not a carrier pigeon."

"Disguises," Murdock replied shaking his head. "Can be anything…"

Anna smiled because he'd understood that she had information and if she had information than Hannibal knew it. That meant that he was going to have to be ready at a moment's notice to escape when it was all set into motion as Anna would set it into motion. In order to completely make sure that they had their names cleared, they were all going to have to put together yet another impossible mission to track down Pike and make him pay…they just needed more evidence.

"It's best she keep her head low," Anna said nodding, agreeing with her. "She never knows when she'll be deceived."

Murdock lowered his voice. "How much longer?"

"A month or two," she admitted, sighing a little bit. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Anna, I'm sure…especially Face." Murdock told her. "I'm sure that he misses you more than any of us."

Anna smiled and blushed a little bit. "Face and I get along just fine when I visit. He's actually the least painful."

"Oh? Why is that?" Murdock asked, glancing at her.

"Let's just say that touching is a 'go' on that front," Anna said slowly and Murdock grinned from ear to ear, making Anna blush more.

"Well—I did not expect that."

"Trust me it is not how it sounds…"

xx

While Face was still being tried to the extent of the law in the Federal Prison Camp in Pensicola, Florida, he had been able to weasel his way into a lot of things, such as a tanning bed and exercise equipment…and conjugal visits. Anna had only gotten him the last request granted because she wanted so desperately to be able to touch _one_ of them, and not for sex. In fact, they hadn't actually had sex yet, but every time they got just a tiny bit closer to it—Face just refused to let it happen and Anna was grateful for that.

He was being the perfect gentleman.

Face wanted his and Anna's first time to be a truly perfect and special moment, and not in some jail. Anna wasn't even supposed to be able to grant him this, but she had, only because she loved him so much and was going stir-fry crazy without him and the others. So, she had come to visit him, but it really didn't help matters that she was wearing a sun dress and small less than an inch heels because she looked incredible and it made him sigh a little bit.

As she was led into the room with him, she sat on the cot after inspecting it, Face nodding at the guard as he got the handcuffs taken off of him. This was a thirty minute time slot in which Face was actually being allowed to have sex with his girlfriend and the guard kept looking over at Anna. He was new and he was aware that Face was definitely an attractive man, but to have landed himself such an attractive girlfriend?

"The clock is ticking, Buddy," Face told him, jealous of the looks he was giving Anna.

The guard nodded and looked at him. "Give her one from me."

"I certainly won't," Face replied as Anna flushed red—she'd heard that.

Chuckling, the guard moved out of the room to give the two some privacy and before Face even knew it, Anna was to him. He knew that the only reason that she had even moved to get him the conjugal visits even though he didn't actually qualify for them with Anna because they were unwed and he was being held in a Federal Prison. Still, when you get orders from the FBI to make something happen, it makes one not want to end up being erased or some nonsense, so Anna and Face were getting their time together. Besides, they were beyond thorough with their searches of her and while it partially offended her, it was worth it to get to be with Face.

"Anna…" Face tried as he found her capturing his lips with hers.

There were so many rules being broken right now and eventually, someone was going to actually tell someone that this was happening because it was all off the books and Anna would be in trouble. Sure, she got someone to get word to give her this allotted 30 minutes, but she wasn't allowed to actually write in it for fear that the government would get more involved to get her out. The whole world thought that the A-Team had participated in an unforgivable offense and while Anna knew they didn't, she didn't have all of the proof that she needed.

"Please, just kiss me, Face," Anna responded, looking into his eyes. "Wrap your arms around me, hold me close, and just kiss me…"

Face smiled and stroked her hair, letting his thumb run along her cheek gently. "Kissing you only makes me want you more and we both made a pact not to sleep together in here…this is not where our first time should happen."

"Templeton Peck—"

"—do not full name me, Mood Killer!"

"Cut the crap," Anna said as they both laughed at his mock anger and she crashed her lips into his again. "Kiss me like nothing else matters…"

"I hate," Face said as he returned her needy kisses, picking her up and smiling when her legs wrapped around him, kissing her more, "how persuasive you are," he said applying more kisses to her mouth and then moving to her neck, "Anna Smith," more kisses to her collarbone and a gentle nip, "and it's going to be the death of us both."

Anna nodded and gripped Face's hair, Face noting the change in her breathing as he laid her down on the cot and he started shaking his head. All he wanted to do was dip his head down and she seemed fine with that, but it wasn't fair to either of them that he let this continue when all he was going to do was get them both ready and willing and then stop. He wanted to show Anna he loved her in a much different way than this and she was grateful for that but she just wanted him right now. She felt deprived of him and that made her feel so terrible inside.

"Was it my stupid suggestion or yours to wait just because you're in prison?" Anna asked, laughing a little when Face bit her sternum a little harder than he'd been nibbling on it and laughed a bit himself. "I'm just saying that you could have at me…"

Face shook his head. "Our first time is going to be special, Anna Smith."

"If I say, called you 'Templeton' and started taking off my clothes, would you cave?" Anna asked him slowly, stroking his hair. "Because that can be arranged…"

"Just putting that mental image in my head is mean of you," Face responded, sitting up and shaking his head a moment. "We both know that we want it to be perfect and in here where things smell funny and we don't know who else has been on this cot is not perfect. It is far from perfect and you deserve better than some prison screw."

"Yeah, well," Anna said as she sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder, "all I want is you. I don't care about anything else."

Face smiled and rested his head on Anna's after kissing it lovingly. "I want you too, Anna. You're the most important person in my life and without seeing you through all of this…I don't know what I would do."

"Bang some prison guards and weasel your way into what you want with your charm," Anna laughed looking at him with that love and care in her eyes that made him go weak in the knees. "You ooze it, you know? Charm…"

"Forget it, let's go, I love you," Face teased, kissing Anna nice and slow, laughing when she pulled back. "Really? I cave and now _you're_ the stubborn one?"

Anna smiled and kissed him gently before pulling back again. "We should talk about mine and Dad's findings…"

"You really are a mood killer," Face teased again, laughing when Anna punched him in the arm and nodding, holding her close and listening to her calming voice until the guard came back in to take him back to his cell and to escort Anna away—Face was beginning to break at this distance…so was Anna.

xx

Anna always felt the most pain when she saw her father rotting away in a prison that he didn't deserve to be in. Yes, she felt pain seeing Face, Murdock and Bosco as well, but seeing her own flesh and blood in here after everything he'd done to protect her? It broke her heart into a million pieces and made her eyes get a little misty when she talked to him even though she was getting him out of here. Hannibal knew that Anna had a plan up her sleeves and he smiled when she sat down across from him, looking her in the eye.

"So, that picture I got to you?" Anna asked him, smiling when he nodded.

Hannibal was so very proud of his little girl. "That picture that no one else seems to have any idea even exists?"

"Yes, that one…I have been formulating a plan in my head, but it has to be incredibly precise," Anna warned him, discretely passing him a piece of paper. "We have to do it on the exact day that I say we do it and that has to be perfect so _I _will be the one getting it for you, but by all means tell Lynch because he needs to know that I'm breaking you out to clear your name…he's in this, right?"

Hannibal nodded and opened up the piece of paper. "You are the perfect daughter."

"I should think so," Anna said beaming and lowered her voice so low that only Hannibal could hear her. "5CC's Tetrodotoxin infused Cuban Cigar. It will make them think that you're dead and then they'll try and cremate you, but by then, you should be awake—again, like I said, it has to be _perfect_."

"Once we start, they will send a team after us," Hannibal explained, looking Anna in the eye. "Are you ready for that?"

"I am ready for anything and everything because this is you, Dad, and you're innocent," Anna smiled at her father and reached out to touch his hand, raising her voice as she saw the guard open his mouth out of the corner of her eye. "If you tell me 'no touching', I am just going to ignore you because this is my father and I am going to touch his Goddamn hand if I want to. Did you or did you not _thoroughly _pat me down to the point where I almost accused you of sexual harassment before I came in here?"

Glaring at her, the guard told her that she needed to stop touching her father by the time he counted to five, and she did, but not without sending him a look that could kill him. Hannibal hated to see Anna so upset and sighed a little bit, but he loved his little girl and he knew that she had a plan and he had a lot of faith in her and in her plan. It wasn't even because she was his daughter and she got that from him the crazy plans that always worked, but because she was so passionate about this.

When Anna Smith got passionate about something, it was hard to tell her 'no' because she was so determined to make it all work out in the end…and it always did. More often than not, sometimes her plans even seemed crazier than her father's because they were so thoroughly mapped out and yet even when something went a little wrong she had calculated for that because she knew them. They weren't just the A-Team, they were her family and she knew them and she knew how they operated and how they worked together better than anyone else.

"I love you, Dad," Anna told him, leaning over to kiss his forehead and flipping the guard off as he cleared his throat loudly.

The guard made a derisive noise in his throat. "I think visiting hours are over for you, Missy, get up."

"I don't think that talking to FBI members like that is actually allowed," Anna mused aloud.

"I wouldn't test me, Agent Smith," he told her shaking his head.

Anna smiled angrily at him. "I wouldn't test me either. As soon as I talk to my superiors when I get back to the agency, you'll be out of a job."

The guard furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at the woman, taking a deep breath and grinding his teeth together as Hannibal smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek and then her hand before Anna headed for the door. He knew that the two of them were just doing all of this to make him angry, but he also knew that more than anything, a girl needed her father and Anna Smith's father was a fugitive that deserved to be here. Of course, Hannibal was innocent, but the guard thought he was guilty and he was just trying to do his job.

"I love you, Princess," Hannibal told Anna as she started to leave.

Anna smiled and looked at him one last time. "I love you too, Daddy."

The two shared a gentle, sad smile before Anna went back out to be frisked again and then she got her jacket on and went home. It was as lonely as it had ever been and she got herself dinner and went to bed but she was having a hard time going to sleep, so she got up and started pouring over her plan somewhere. She had everything planned out to a 'T' and she was going to make sure that no matter what happened, she was going to get Hannibal, Face, Bosco and Murdock out of prison and to the plates, where they would retrieve them and she would get her family back.

That, and she wanted to know more about this Agent Lynch…

**Note: There you have it! The next chapter is breaking the boys out of prison and there will be some **_**serious**_** UST between Face and Anna as well. It's going to be a pretty fun chapter and I hope you guys will love it. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	9. Reunited for Revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, this chapter is breaking everyone out and really getting right into the movie with the plates and everything. There is also a **_**lot**_** of UST between Face and Anna in this chapter and a whole lot of Hannibal and Anna because this is their little heist.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

When Agent Lynch came to visit Hannibal Smith in jail, Anna wasn't there because she was researching him and Hannibal knew that. Anna was FBI and so when it came to the CIA, she was always a bit nervous and this wasn't just about him being CIA either…this was about the fact that she was supposed to trust him with the lives of the people that she cared about the most. Still, Lynch had his own agenda and right now that involved going to go and see Hannibal in jail, who was brought to him to sit down at the same table that he saw Anna at, but the guard didn't have to worry about touching here.

"You look very relaxed, Lynch—there's lots of cameras in here," Hannibal teased as he sat down across from him with a package in his hands.

Lynch nodded at him. "Yeah, there are, but they're having some technical issues at the moment and this may not show up till playback." He gave Hannibal a grin at that and then continued. "6 months, I've been waiting for you to bust out of here and round up the rest of the…Backstreet Boys and lead me to those plates. 6 months, not a peep. Everybody thought that you and your boys were working with Pike."

"Everyone except you," Hannibal told him.

"Well, there's your daughter," Lynch said gently. "She never doubted you for a moment and pulled a lot of strings to see the four of you."

"She stays out of all of this," Hannibal warned him.

It was obvious even in just that moment that Hannibal was not to be tested when it came to his daughter. Anna Smith was the one thing that Hannibal fought for hardest in the world and if Lynch so much as tried anything on that front, Hannibal would snap his neck in an instant.

"Pike murdered Morrison, set me and my boys up and stole those plates," Hannibal explained to Lynch. "We all testified to that fact…"

He trailed off because Anna hadn't been allowed to say a word and the only reason she'd kept her mouth shut was because it would have implicated her too and this ran far too deep. There was something bigger at work here and Anna hadn't really rested from trying to dive into it all, making sure to cover as many of her tracks as she could. Still, Lynch was onto her and that was why she was looking into him too because if he was going to be in this, then she needed him to understand that her A-Team was innocent.

"And I know where he is," Hannibal said firmly.

Lynch widened his eyes a little and then leaned in. "Nobody knows where he is." He then pulled back and pulled a picture out of a manila envelope, showing Hannibal the blurry image. "This is a single image of him taken about a month ago somewhere in Europe. We think it's a grab from the CCTV cab."

Hannibal smiled and pulled out the picture Anna got for him and showed it to him. "Frankfurt, Germany."

It actually made Hannibal's heart swell up with pride because while she was visiting Murdock, Anna had followed a lead and taken several shots of Pike and this Arab, giving it to her father in prison. In fact, she'd taken several shots of him over a course of time and Hannibal couldn't be any prouder of her. She was great at what she did and even better, she was good at protecting those that she loved and cared about and this was going to work, Hannibal was certain of it.

"How did you get that in here?" Lynch asked with a laugh.

"Time, Lynch," Hannibal told him, not willing to give up Anna's name—there was not a single person he actually trusted with his daughter. "Give me a minute, I'm good. If I've got an hour, I'm great—you give me six months, I'm unbeatable. I know Pike, who's the Arab."

Lynch made a face and looked at the crisp still. "We don't know. We think he's the deep dark—the hidden hand in this whole thing. Maybe a broker, maybe a buyer."

Hannibal nodded and the two took a walk, talking about how Hannibal and the A-Team were the only ones that could get the plates back for Lynch. He seemed a little skeptical at first but he was convinced and Hannibal had made a promise to the A-Team that he wasn't about to break. That and even though Anna was involved here, he wasn't about to sell her out to a single person even if Lynch was working with them right now because Hannibal was cautious with her and when they got back inside the prison and sat down, Hannibal looked Lynch in the eye.

"I want clean records for me and for my team," Hannibal explained to him.

Lynch made a face. "I can't get you out of here…not legally at least."

Hannibal pulled out the piece of paper from Anna and showed him the dosage. "I've got that covered, you just need to make sure that when I do get out, I can contact you."

xx

The day that it was time to start breaking everyone out, Anna got dressed in jeans, knee-high boots over her jeans and a nice fitted sweater before she grabbed a jacket and headed outside. Her hair was down and curled a little and she got into her new car about the same time that her father was being taken down to be cremated because the prison thought that he was dead. However, Hannibal got out of that and Anna was waiting for him with sunglasses on, laughing a little at him and nodding.

"There's clothes for you in the back, we just need to get you changed and then head over to get Face next. Trust me, what I have planned for him isn't something he's going to like…" Anna said laughing.

Hannibal laughed too and they stopped at a motel, where Hannibal got in a shower and he got changed, confused and yet happy when Anna ran up to him and hugged him. She had her arms wrapped around him and Hannibal held her close, kissing her head and just enjoying the moment because the two of them had lost out on several moments together because he'd been in prison the last six months. Now he could hold his daughter close and so he did and smiled when she mentioned steak.

"Now? Do we have time?" Hannibal asked her.

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. "We can get steak on the way to Face."

"Sounds like a plan," Hannibal responded with a smile.

"Besides, we have to keep moving—they're going to know you broke out," Anna said nodding gently. "I even mixed car tunes."

"Oh God," Hannibal teased happily.

The two got their things together and then went to get some food before it was time to break Face out. Took them a couple of days to get there, but when they did, they took his tanning, steam room and transported it out to a stream, where they opened it up and Hannibal and Anna both laughed a little bit. He was very tan and probably had been rather terrified, but now he knew where he was and ne nodded as Anna tried very hard to stay all business and kept near her father.

"Who put us on?" Face asked them.

Hannibal spoke up first. "Same guy who put us on in Bagdad: Lynch. That and this whole break-out plan was all Anna."

"I'm an amazing woman," Anna said flipping her hair.

"Yes, you are," Face said with a grin and then he got back to the issue at hand. "So what are we talking about? Clean records? Reinstatements?"

"All of the above," Anna informed him. "As for Pike and the plates, it's time for payback and I for one am calling the bastard for torture."

Hannibal and Face laughed a little because they thought she was kidding, but she really wasn't. Instead of going into anything about it with them though, she explained that Bosco was due to be in Lake Tahoe, CA on the Ft. Sauber Prison Transport soon and they had to get there and break him out mid transit, but first it was time for some rest. So, she pointed them to her car and Hannibal went first to give them a bit of space together, and Anna reluctantly handed Face a shirt, rolling up on the balls of her feet to kiss him.

"Unfortunately you have to clothe yourself," Anna said with a wink. "You also can't use being in prison as a reason not to have sex when my clothes start coming off."

Face groaned happily. "You are the best choice I ever made."

"Don't I know it," Anna replied with another kiss.

With that, they headed to the car and got in, driving as far as they could and stopping for gas before they got a motel and Hannibal ordered some room service. Then he got up to go and take a smoke break, kissing Anna's head before he left and throwing Face one of those warning glances that Face understood. He was with Hannibal's only child—a daughter that Hannibal would kill for—and he knew that no matter what happened here, this was not the time nor the place for this.

That didn't stop Anna's mouth from crashing into his though.

In fact, it didn't stop the moan that escaped from both of them, Anna's fingers in Face's hair and her teeth nipping at his lips as she let her hands roam. Face knew that he needed to stop it, but all he could do was let his hands wander too as Anna let her hand cup the bulge rapidly appearing in his pants. He gave her breast a hard squeeze, which just made her moan a little louder and that sound reminded him that they weren't alone here.

"Your dad will walk in any second and we can't be doing this," Face tried as he pushed her hard into the wall and let his teeth trail to her neck and nip at the hollow of her throat as she rubbed at him. "God…we can't…"

Anna nodded and then looked toward the bathroom. "We can do it in there."

"Bathroom sex?" Face asked her, kissing her mouth and smirking. "Dirty, but not good for a first time…"

"Okay, I think it's romantic, this 'our first time being perfect' but it's you and me—it's perfect enough." Anna told him nodding. "However, you're right…my father is here, we don't have the time."

Face nodded and kissed her before they both pulled their hands away and Face looked down and sighed. Anna looked down too and laughed, which got her a look from Face, who was obviously aroused and needed to find a way to lose his erection before Hannibal came back inside. So, he went to get a cold shower in and Anna went to open up the motel room door just as Hannibal was coming in.

"I'm getting a little air and checking the truck," Anna informed him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Don't grill him while I'm gone, please."

Hannibal laughed a little bit. "Absolutely no promises…"

Laughing and rolling her eyes, Anna went out to make sure that everything was in working order and went over the schedule. She really needed all of this to be timed perfectly and she knew that at any minute, she would…oh, there it was. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she knew who it was already by the obnoxious ringtone: Sosa.

"What do you need, Sosa?" Anna asked her, knowing to keep this short because more than likely, Sosa was tracing the call and Anna had to stay off of their radar.

Sosa smiled and nodded, pointing to her men to start the trace. "I need you to tell me where your father is."

"Um…in prison…" Anna responded, smiling a bit—good, ol' predictable Sosa.

"Nice try," Sosa told Anna shaking her head. "Tell me where he is."

Anna laughed and shook her head. "How about when you find him, you let me know, okay? Nice talking to you, except it isn't."

Hanging up, Anna laughed a little and then locked up the truck, Hannibal and Face talking as she was taking care of things. Face had taken a really quick shower and was greeted by Hannibal when he came out of the bathroom, the man sitting on one of the motel beds and thinking things over. When Hannibal motioned to the other bed, Face took a seat and nodded again because it was obvious that Hannibal wanted to talk to him about one thing or another.

"My daughter means everything to me, so while I'm giving you permission to be with her, know that team or no team, she is my number one priority and I will always be on her side…not to mention that I know a way or two to kill someone and make it look like an accident…" Hannibal said, but he was smiling a little bit.

Face nodded and decided to tell him something he actually hadn't told Anna yet—he'd said it in a joking manner in the prison but never once seriously. He and Anna had been taking their time with it and right now seemed like the right time to say it and he'd say it to Anna better next time he had a good moment alone with her. She meant so much more to him than he had sat down and admitted to her because after Sosa, he was afraid of a good thing crumbling down around her no matter how different Anna and Sosa were.

"If it helps," Face began slowly, "I love her too."

xx

Getting Bosco was a lot easier than Anna had originally anticipated and Anna smiled when they got behind the transport, moving the car over to the side. Bosco was inside with the other inmates looking over his book titled, _Tolerance and Compassion: The Road to Forgiveness_. When he looked over, he saw the back of a truck and the license plate read, EMRGNCY and then the front one read, XITNOW. He knew that it was Anna, Face and Hannibal and so just like that he was going to the emergency exit at the back of the convoy and as he moved, Anna turned the truck all the way around and Hannibal popped out of the back and deployed a harpoon to the door.

Then Bosco grabbed onto it and the door was pulled off, Bosco on the door as it sparked on the highway. Anna smiled as Face reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze and then pulling it back and keeping it to himself when she bit her lip like that. Even the simplest form of contact seemed to ignite the sparks between them and soon they were at a diner and Bosco was in the bathroom shaving because his hair had gotten so very long.

"So…you are crazier than your father," Face told Anna as he sat across from her in the booth, next to Hannibal.

Anna smiled and nodding, looking at Face and then her dad. "Some things are just inherited, like apparently, being crazy. I prefer amazing…"

"I prefer amazing as well," Hannibal admitted with a laugh. "It was an easy calculation that door, though."

"I just think you two have this all neatly wrapped up with a bow on top," Face said, grinning when Bosco came out.

He no longer sported his mohawk and that had Face and Hannibal a little nervous, Anna squeezing Bosco's shoulder reassuringly because he was sitting next to her, Hannibal and Bosco on the outsides of the booth. She smiled a little at Face as Face ran his toes along her leg, trying not to bite her lip because her father would see that and know that something was most definitely up. Anna and Bosco shared a look and he nodded, looking at Hannibal and Face and then taking a deep breath.

"I can't kill anybody," Bosco informed them.

Anna nodded as she looked at Face and her father. "He found religion in there."

"What about Pike?" Face asked Bosco. "If killing Pike would clear your name?"

"My conscious is the only thing that needs to be clear," Bosco admitted and then he asked about Murdock.

"He's still in Germany and he's next. We all have fake passports and we're due to leave in," Anna checked her watch, "we have time to grab a meal and then we're off to the airport."

Face smiled at Anna lovingly, Hannibal speaking up. "That's my girl—planning things down to the second."

Smiling at her father and then at Face, they all got some things to eat and then headed to Germany, Anna knowing that Sosa would be there. If Sosa was on this case then she was going to try to get her rank back and for some reason, Anna didn't tell Face anything about it…she didn't want to talk to face about Sosa. They had a lot of history and Face had yet to tell Anna that he honestly loved her and this was a big mission that she couldn't afford to screw up.

When they got to Germany, Murdock was already there and he got a package from 'Annabelle Smith'. He knew that was code and got the whole hospital riled up to watch a movie before Sosa showed up and Murdock had to pretend that he was actually entirely fried and crazy. She knew something was up with this 3D war movie though and slowly moved toward it, only to have the hummer they had rented upon getting into Germany, slam through the wall and the movie screen.

"Oh, Captain, your chariot awaits," Face said as he popped out of the side, Bosco driving.

Murdock got up and smiled. "Well, duty calls."

"She is actually shooting at us!" Face said as they were driving away.

"You can see the bullets in 3D! It's like we're actually being shot at!" Murdock exclaimed happily.

"You _are_ being shot at you crazy ass, fool!" Bosco told him.

Anna laughed because it was really nice to have her family back together all under one roof, even if that roof was the roof of a hummer and they were being shot at by Sosa. Now the only thing that remained was to contact Lynch and to head for the military transport plane, and when they got there it was occupied, but they had time. By the time Sosa got there it would be too late—Anna had more faith in Murdock than he had in himself and _far_ more than Bosco had in him.

"Just get in the plane," Face told Bosco and he and Murdock had to drag him after Hannibal and Anna.

"Gentlemen," Hannibal said with a smile and a skip in his step.

"Holy shit, it's Hannibal Smith!" One of them exclaimed.

"Are any of you armed and/or wanted Federal fugitives?" Hannibal asked the three soldiers.

The highest ranking one shook his head. "No."

"Well, they're both, so…" Anna began as Face and Murdock still fussed with Bosco.

"You're taking the plane?" the soldier asked.

Hannibal smiled at him. "And that's why I joined the army."

"We have to finish the escape!" Face yelled at Bosco. "Man up and get in there!"

"Best, and brightest, we appreciate it men, that will be all," Hannibal said as he shook their hands and Anna beamed.

Just like that, they were on the plane and making quite the exit, Anna secretly thrilled that Sosa had just lost this round to her and as Anna and Face kissed, Anna finally felt pieced together completely.

**Note: And there you have it! Everyone is out and it's time to hunt down Pike and make him pay for his deception. Next chapter soon, because I love this story so damn much, haha. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	10. The Tide is High

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has a lot of comedy and it also has a bit of action and a moment that is very important foreshadowing for the next chapter. Face and Anna? Oh, those two can only build up so much more tension…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Getting onto the plane really didn't get them completely cleared—but at least Bosco was knocked out and didn't have to know what was happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Murdock announced for everyone to hear, "we are expecting slight turbulence. Please remain in your seats until the captain has turned off the 'fasten seatbelt' sign." With that he started strapping himself in as Face took Anna's hand between the seats they were already strapped into too. "Don't worry boys and Anna! Turbulence has never brought down a plane!"

Suddenly, there was an alarm noise and Face looked around. "What the Hell is that?"

"Buuut, we got inbound subsonic UAV's in missle lock…and they bring down planes all the time," Murdock told them.

"Of course they do," Anna sighed loudly, squeezing Face's hand as his thumb ran along hers reassuringly.

Hannibal glanced back at them to make sure that Anna was alright as the UAV's started shooting heat seeking missiles at them, sitting in the co-pilot seat. He smiled a little when he saw the loving smiles exchanged between the two love birds and for one moment he was alright with the two of them being together because that was true love's gaze right there…but then it hit him like a sinking feeling as Murdock deployed the counter measures and the whole plane shook. His beautiful daughter was helping them and if Sosa found out about it, Anna could kiss her job 'goodbye'.

He had to ditch her at some point.

More than anything, Hannibal wanted to be close to Anna since the last 6 months had been taken away from them and he knew that the rest of the A-Team felt the same way too, but this wasn't right. She had a whole future and career ahead of her and right now she was throwing it away just to help them clear their names and if it got back to anyone that she was helping, she was as good as fired. Hannibal wanted the best for her and this was just not what was best for her, regardless of how good at it that she was—her mother _never_ would have wanted this for her.

"Hang on! Hang on! We're going over!" Murdock told them as more missiles were shot at them, turning the plane upside down and looping around.

Face squeezed Anna's hand this time. "Murdock! What the Hell are you doing?!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Murdock exclaimed excitedly. "You guys remember Mexico?!"

"I remember that we all were almost killed in Mexico!" Anna responded and then cursed under her breath.

One of the UAV's came out of nowhere and shot at them, even Murdock getting a less than pleased look on his face. Still, he was ever the pilot and he was enjoying himself a little bit as he announced to all of them that the right wing was in fact on fire and the plane was going to more than likely crash. That meant some thinking and Hannibal and Anna both started to speak up and then stopped and looked at each other, Murdock and Face wanting to know what they were thinking.

"The tank…" Hannibal and Anna said at once.

Making sure that Bosco was securely fastened even though he was no longer in the chair, Face, Murdock, Hannibal and Anna got into the tank on board the plane and got themselves sealed in just as the plane was shot at and it exploded. The parachute on the tank deployed as they could all feel it plummeting to the ground and they all hoped that this was going to be their free and clear of the aerial attack. However, they were now in a tank and it wasn't as if the tank was like a plane, so even when it hit the ground, they were all probably going to die.

"Owww," Face groaned, Anna rubbing his back.

Hannibal smiled a little bit. "Everybody okay?"

"Bosco won't be when we tell him the plane exploded," Anna replied with a gentle laugh.

"What are the chances they think we're dead?" Face asked, asking the question they were all thinking.

Just then they could hear the drones shooting at them and Anna laughed a little when Hannibal told Face that the chances weren't great at all. The five of them were stuck in a tank that was going to implode upon impact to the ground, Bosco was getting up, and they were being shot at…didn't seem good for the A-Team. Not to mention, Anna hadn't entirely factored _this_ into her plans, just perhaps Sosa getting in the way of her plans, and she certainly didn't want it to all end in a big fiery death.

"Please tell me we ain't on that plane," Bosco said, his eyes still closed.

Murdock smiled at him. "We ain't on that plane."

"Hannibal?" Face asked him.

"Yeah?" Hannibal answered quickly.

"If we're under 20,000 feet, we can still breathe, right?" Face continued and both Anna and Hannibal grinned at him.

"What you talking about, '20,000 feet'?" Bosco asked

Hannibal beamed. "Let's fire up the old weapons system."

"You are incredibly sexy," Anna told Face, pulling him in for a quick kiss before she let him go.

They were all rather crazy—every single one of them—but this was one of those things that no one would ever think of. Still, they all needed to get to a good place and Anna went over to try and calm Bosco down as Face smiled, glad he had her there with him even if he was feeling a bit like Hannibal was right now. Her being here was putting her whole future in danger and it was selfish of him to want her to be here with him through it all when that meant ruining her life.

"What the Hell, man?" Bosco was saying as he realized he was kind of tied up like he was in a straight jacket of a sort.

Face smiled at him. "Hey, Bosco, a little stuff—I'm going to pop a window!" Of course, he opened up the top of the tank and then he started using the turret to try and shoot the drones down that were firing on him. "What you got, Bitches? What you got?! Whoo!"

"Come on, let me have a turn, Face!" Murdock called up as Anna rubbed he father's shoulders.

"Why are we in a tank?" Bosco asked them all.

Murdock turned to him. "Because the plane exploded!"

"What…WHAT?!" Bosco asked, really freaking out now. "When?"

"Recently," Murdock called to him. "The reapers shot it down!"

"What reapers?" Bosco asked him.

Murdock nodded at him. "The same ones that are still trying to kill us!"

"I blame _you_, Hannibal!" Bosco said pointing at him. "And you, Anna!"

"Technically we're not flying," Hannibal pointed out to him.

"I know!" Bosco said angrily. "Because we're falling, fool!"

Anna just had to laugh because her boys were all together and because if she didn't laugh she was going to lose it. Laughing was one of her coping mechanisms and right now she was trying to have a cool head and help with this plan that she and her father were cooking up and she needed to be happy. She needed to pretend that not everything was falling apart around her and she looked up just as Face destroyed one of the drones, but it was so close that the whiplash of the explosion almost knocked him overboard.

Just like that she was to him because there was no way in Hell that she was going to let him fall—she would never let anything happen to him. He started making all sorts of noises thinking he was going to fall out and die, but Anna helped him in and he knew to be all business right now because they were in a right pickle.

"Hannibal! We're in trouble!" Face called down as he came back through the hatch.

Hannibal nodded at that. "Brace yourselves!"

"Awesome!" Murdock exclaimed as they all did as they were told.

"Face! Hang on to the main gun! We need to get a half mile away from this exact position!" Hannibal was telling him as he looked at all of the readings.

Face did as he was told, but he was confused. "What the Hell am I trying to hit?!"

"Trust me…rotate the turret 82 degrees!" Hannibal instructed quickly.

"Fire in the hole!" Murdock exclaimed as they all held on for dear life.

"Fire!" Hannibal ordered.

"Boom!" Face said as he shot it off.

They all held on as the shot sent the tank sideways, and Anna smiled, commenting about how flying a tank had to be the most memorable thing they had all done together. She had faith that they were going to get through this and even so she had one hand on her father and one on Face because she needed the reassurance that they were there and safe and alive with her. Bosco was really the only one in the tank that was honestly not at all happy about how the situation was unfolding.

"HaHa! We're flying the tank!" Murdock called out excitedly.

"You can't fly a tank, fool!" Bosco corrected him.

Hannibal looked at the readings. "Rotate 16 degrees!"

"Got it!" Face responded quickly.

"Fire!" Hannibal told him and then waited a moment or two. "Rotate 34 degrees. Fire!"

Anna got excited when they took out one of the drones and then she and her father both told Face to turn the turret to the front and wait. She understood the readings just as well as her father did and they needed to make sure that weren't going to get themselves crushed upon impact, which was still a very distinct possibility over water or not. Murdock closed the hatch and while Face was even a bit skeptical, Anna and Hannibal were putting all they had into this.

"The last ride is the best ride, Colonel!" Murdock exclaimed as he held on.

Hannibal nodded as Anna closed her eyes. "FIRE EVERYTHING!"

"COME ON, BABY!" Face exclaimed as he followed the orders.

They were all bracing themselves for impact and got violently tossed around as they landed in the water, but they were all more or less unharmed and on their way to Berlin.

xx

Because Hannibal and Anna had been planning this for a long time now—Anna especially—they already had a safe house set up that Anna felt was safe and everyone got a cot to sleep on instead of the floor. She was proud of her work and the boys were too, her getting them all food as Hannibal started to pour over all of the information that she had been accumulating over the last couple of months about Pike and the Arab and their bank transfers in Frankfurt. The boys were all stunned at first, but then they remembered that this was Anna Smith and they knew that it was just another day in the office for her.

Unfortunately, Anna had two voicemails from Sosa though, so she knew that Sosa was onto her but she hadn't listened to them yet. She knew she had to and she had to call Sosa back, but she didn't want to get the boys' spirits down and so she went into the big room with the cots for everyone to sleep on and sat down, putting the phone up to her ear. Her voicemail did its usual greeting and then she could hear Sosa's voice clear as a bell and she listened to the message.

"I think we both know that you're with your father right now, Anna, and though I can't prove it, I will and your career is over…fair warning," Sosa told her—straight and to the point Charissa Sosa was.

Nodding gently and saving the message, Anna moved on to the next one. "Anna, Anna, Anna…ignoring my calls really isn't a good sign. Your headquarters won't tell us where you are but we're on that—by the end of the day I'll know that you're off book and since your whole precious A-Team has escaped and clearly has more information than we did at first, I know you're behind it. That and you've been visiting them all regularly so let me make myself perfectly clear, Annabelle Rose Smith: if you are helping them get those plates, you are as good as in prison with them."

Anna felt her stomach twist up and her hand was shaking as she saved the message and pulled the phone away from her ear. She was rather fond of her job, but she knew that she had been a bit sloppy here and she had even accounted for the fact that she would be the first suspect here, but this was important. Even if it wasn't entirely a legitimate way to handle this she never could have done it alone and Hannibal, Face, Bosco and Murdock deserved the chance to clear their names…and she wanted to make up for never being able to testify for them in the first place.

"Tomorrow is important," Hannibal said slowly as Anna bit her fingernail and looked at her phone. "All of the plates in the same place at the same time for the first time in the last six months and we're going to retrieve them. We never could have known all of this if it wasn't for you."

Anna nodded, still looking at her phone. "Yeah…the plan is coming together."

"There's something you didn't account for though…" Hannibal said slowly, recognizing that look on her face. "Sweetheart, I want you to get out of this and I want you to do it before anyone can make anything stick, alright?"

"No, I thought there was a chance this could happen," Anna admitted as her father sat down next to her on one of the cots. "I'm not leaving you guys because this is the right thing to do and if I go down with you, then I go down with you. You know me, Dad."

"Yeah, I do," Hannibal admitted nodding, wrapping his arms around her. "I know that you're as stubborn as me and your mother put together, but I care more about you than I do about this whole thing. I want you out of it."

Anna shook her head and then kissed her father's cheek. "I can't just walk away because it's as bad as doing the wrong thing, Dad. What I need to do is just lay low and make sure that Sosa doesn't see me or find out I'm here and involved. As long as she doesn't know anything, she can't make anything stick and we both know that. Tomorrow we make Pike and his team miss the 7:15 to Zurich and we just make sure we're seeing and not being seen…but you tipped off Sosa…"

"She's like a bait," Hannibal admitted nodding. "You said so yourself that we'd need her help eventually but you never said why—I just trust you."

"I just hate her," Anna told him, shaking her head. "She and Face have unresolved issues and if he thinks that she's in danger—which she is if Lynch thinks she's a threat—he will do anything to protect her."

Hannibal nodded about that. "Yeah, but I think he'll protect you over her in a heartbeat."

Anna made a face and gave her father a look because as much as she loved Face and as much as she was sure that he loved her back, this was Sosa. Face had wanted to have a family with her and had wanted to marry her and settle down and he wasn't just going to suddenly forget about all of that. If it came down between the two of them, Anna was certain that Face would hesitate and the hesitation enough could make him lose both of them and yet…Hannibal had a look on his face that Anna hadn't seen before. To make it even weirder for her, Hannibal smiled a little and looked at his hands before he looked at his beautiful daughter.

"That man is in love with you," Hannibal told her shrugging. "I want to deny it and keep you my little girl forever, but I think he might love you almost as much as I do."

Anna smiled a little bit. "No one could love me as much as you."

"Face can, just in a much different way," Hannibal concluded with a chuckle.

"Well, obviously," Anna replied rolling her eyes at her father's joke.

They both shared a laugh and then a look and they hugged, Hannibal pulling back and tucking some hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. Anna closed her eyes and smiled, looking up as he walked out of the room and as she looked back at her phone as Face walked into the room and smiled at her. Even just sitting there all worried she was the most beautiful woman that Face had ever seen and then he was reminded that she was worried and so he came over and sat down next to her, stroking her hair, which made her close her eyes and smile, leaning into it.

"This is a pretty amazing plan that you came up with, baby," Face whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth.

Anna nodded and turned to face him. "I got that from my dad…"

"Yes, you did…" Face responded, leaning in and kissing her, fingers in her hair.

They both moaned into the kiss, neither of them bantering about it because they had almost died in a plane _and_ a falling tank today and they just wanted each other—wanted to be with each other. Face let his free hand travel up Anna's side, Anna dropping her phone on the floor as Face rested his hand on her breast and rubbed the peak through her clothes with his thumb. Moaning again, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the cot with her, legs wrapping around his body as he lay between her legs naturally.

It was the movement of her legs around him that made Face move to unbutton her shirt, lips and teeth capturing Anna's skin from her chin down to her sternum. Anna arched her back up into him and tilted her head back, gripping Face's hair as he placed open mouth kisses along her body after he unhooked each button. He paused to squeeze her breasts as he nipped at the flesh above the cup, Hannibal feeling like something was up because Face had gone into the room and now…something was going on.

"Murdock…can you get Anna for me?" Hannibal asked him slowly.

Murdock nodded and got up. "Sure thing, Boss."

"Anna?" Face asked gently as he unfastened her pants and let his tongue trail along the waistband of her panties.

"Yes?" Anna breathed out, looking down at him for a moment, making eye contact.

"Anna, I lo—" Face began as he placed kisses to her now bare stomach.

"Anna, Hannibal needs—WHOA!" Murdock exclaimed, shielding his eyes. "First off he needs you fully clothed…"

Anna was certain that Face was about to tell her that he loved her, but instead Murdock had come in and now she was red in the face and incredibly aroused. She and Face honestly could have gone at it right then and there, but it wasn't the time or the place and her dad had obviously sent Murdock in on purpose because they had just had a little talk, her and her father. Sighing as Face nodded and placed a gentle kiss to her mouth before he got up, Anna buttoned her buttons again and fastened up her pants, placing her hand on Murdock's shoulder to let him know that it was alright if he looked now because she was dressed and nothing was happening.

"Let's focus on the mission at hand, yeah?" Anna asked, not noticing Face picking up her fallen phone as she left.

**Note: This team is such a cock block, huh? Trust me, it can't last forever, but for now things are about to get rough because they're about to intercept those plates and who will be there? Sosa…damn. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	11. Anna in Trouble

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter focuses on getting the plates into their possession, with a side of some Anna/Face/Sosa, Pike, Anna's job and Hannibal trying to phase his daughter out. It's also got a cliffhanger at the end.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xx

Face didn't know what to make of Sosa texting Anna as he moved to give it back to her, Murdock coming into the room with him. He obviously had something to say, but when he opened his mouth to say it, Face turned Anna's phone toward Murdock and he nodded a little bit. They both knew that if Sosa was trying to get Anna to confess to it all, then she had some information on her that she was trying to get Anna to slip up on. That was just it though: Anna Smith didn't just slip up.

"This is no place for Anna," Face said gently.

Murdock nodded in agreement. "We all agreed in the beginning to keep her out of it and now she's deeper in this than any of us. She's been visiting us all, she planned all of the escapes and she tailed Pike and the Arab the moment she found them. If your ex-girlfriend catches wind of her, she's as good as fired."

"Or worse," Face told him nodding. "If this doesn't pan out—which it has to with _two_ Smiths behind it—then she's as good as in federal prison."

"I'd say tie her up and leave her here, but she's gotten out of worse things than a pair of handcuffs before…" Murdock mused, pointing to the door. "We should talk to Hannibal about it when she goes to sleep."

Face nodded and then went out into the main room and handed Anna her phone, who took it but it was obvious by the sigh when she pressed the button to turn the screen on and saw the text from Sosa front and center that she knew Murdock and Face had an idea as to what was going on. They didn't know her password so they couldn't have read the whole thing, but her phone was alerting her to the text message and it was clearly from Sosa's cell phone. Taking a deep breath, Anna looked at them all because the look on her face had them all silent.

"I swear to God that if any of you leave me somewhere, I will never forgive you—any of you," Anna said, looking at all of them, Face and Hannibal the longest. "I am a grown woman and this is _my_ choice, not any of yours."

Bosco cocked his head to one side. "What are you talking about, Anna?"

"Sosa's trying to link Anna to all of this," Face said, looking at Anna the whole time even when they weren't making direct eye contact.

"Anna," Bosco told her gently.

Anna was shaking her head though because while she thought it was really sweet that they were all looking out for her, she really didn't want to be having this conversation at all. She was a grown woman and she was doing what she thought was right and because of that she had to see this through no matter what the others thought about it. Looking at them all she already knew what they were thinking except for Face…she wasn't entirely sure what it was that Face was thinking, but his eyes were boring into her.

Bosco and Murdock loved Anna like a surrogate sister—Hell, like a real sister—and sometimes they even got fatherly protective of her. In fact, despite his no killing clause now, Bosco would probably kill for her if she was in desperate danger and right now he wanted her to be safe and out of all of this. Murdock too. Murdock had always looked up to Anna and her borderline craziness, but he wanted the strong, beautiful, intelligent woman to strike out into the world and show them her brilliance…but she couldn't do that behind the bars of a federal prison. Then there was Hannibal.

Hannibal had never thought that he was going to be a father and yet fatherhood had come so easily to him when he was actually there. He remembered the day that she was born and Claudia put that little baby girl in the pink blanket in his arms and his whole face lit up as she looked at him and smiled. Regardless of how much he was gone, he almost always saw that little baby girl and even though Anna had grown up independent and beautiful and smart, she was his responsibility. Her mother had died and now he was her family and so was this team and he wasn't about to let it ruin everything that she had worked so hard to build—he couldn't watch it crumble down around her.

Anna had tried so hard over the course of her life to work toward something legitimate and true and he knew how much she loved her job and how completely devastated she would be if she lost it. It was true that she had gotten his and her mother's stubbornness, but that didn't mean that she couldn't see reason. She was just a passionate woman and when she found something to be passionate about it was hard to deter her, and he knew that that passion had different facets, like her passion for Face. In fact he was even more on board with the pairing when he saw that look in Face's eyes because Face wanted what was best for Anna, even if that meant being far away from her and anyone who loved and wanted to protect her like that just might be deserving of his baby girl.

Face wanted Anna to drop this whole mess and she could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't going to tell her that he loved her in front of Murdock, Bosco and her father. Instead, he hoped that his eyes would tell her that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her because the thought of her being behind bars made his heart ache and he didn't wish that on anyone—especially Anna. She was strong of course and she could take care of herself, but she wasn't made for jail and Face would do _anything_ in his power to keep her on the straight and narrow from this moment on.

"Don't say it," Anna said slowly, shaking her head as Face opened up his mouth to speak.

Face spoke anyway. "We don't want your help."

The words cut into Anna like a knife and her whole body tensed up in pain as Murdock, Bosco and her father all nodded in agreement with Face. None of them wanted her to be involved from this point out because she was their Anna and if anything bad happened to them then they would blame themselves forever. Still, when Anna found her composure, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and spoke even though her words were a little shaky at first, but soon her words were firm.

"Tough break," Anna told them, turning to the plans. "I think the four of you know that whether you want my help or not, you're going to get it."

"You're not coming with us tomorrow," Hannibal said gently, resting his hand on Anna's on the table.

Anna pulled her hand away and then walked toward the room with the cots. "I'm coming with you, or I'm calling Sosa and turning myself in. Don't call my bluff."

The four men watched as Anna disappeared into the other room to change and get some sleep, all of them turning to look at each other. If Anna wanted to do this bad enough she would turn herself in just to cause a distraction and they knew her well enough to know that a plan was probably already churning away in her head as a plan 'B'. So, reluctantly they agreed that she would be part of the heist tomorrow, but that there was absolutely no way that she got to go out into the field, she would handle the comms.

It wasn't what they wanted, but Anna had them up against a rock and a hard place.

Calling it a night so that they could all get some much needed sleep before the morning, Hannibal, Murdock and Bosco drifting off pretty soon because Anna was giving them the silent treatment. They knew she wasn't quite asleep, but she was so upset about them thinking about actually dropping her off somewhere and leaving her out of this that she had her back to all of them. Face, however, changed into something to sleep and snuggled up behind her, nodding against the back of her head as she tensed up and tried to move away from him, mad at him too.

"I know you're angry, baby," Face whispered as he placed a kiss behind her ear, "but I want to hold you, okay? Please."

It took a moment, but Anna nodded slowly and pressed her body back into his, letting Face wrap his arms around her. He was ignoring the fact that he had his own cot, just holding Anna close to him because he didn't want her to go to bed angry with them even though it couldn't be helped and he wanted her to know that regardless of what happened he was there for her and he wasn't going anywhere. All the A-Team wanted was to clear their names…and to keep Anna Smith safe.

xx

When they got to the station the next day, Anna was upset handling the comms, but it was important and so she stayed put. It was much better than the boys ditching her because they were right: her plan 'B' had been churning in her head since she had threatened them and she was more than willing to throw her life away just to do what she believed was right and this was what was right. The A-Team had lost 6 months of their lives and been dishonorably discharged from the military because of something they hadn't even done…it wasn't right.

Still, no one could anticipate what was going to happen next—not even Anna.

Lynch had Sosa marked, but Anna had known that would happen as Lynch seemed to be less than he said he was and Anna didn't trust him farther than she could throw him. She didn't have any proof, but she knew that Sosa could be useful and if Lynch knew that, then marking her was wrong as she was honestly just doing her job, as annoying as Anna found her. Anna understood through her hate of the woman that Sosa just wanted her rank back as she'd been demoted for Bagdad, and she thought that the A-Team was just as guilty as everyone else so she would do anything in her power to bring them in…and Face couldn't have that, so he put a drop phone on Sosa as she tried to pull her team back and he called it, not surprised that she answered it.

"Hello, Beautiful," Face told Sosa on the other end of the phone.

"You've got some balls to put a drop phone on me!" Sosa said angrily.

Face nodded at that. "I had to—it's the only way I could talk to you. Lynch is on your comm. Line, I want you to pull your team now."

"I am going to find you, Face," Sosa told him, just as angry as before.

"Not if I find you first," Face responded, pulling her into a phone booth with him.

Sosa fought back, the booth taking pictures like it was supposed to be doing, Face trying to handcuff her to the railing in there. Still, with one hand free she grabbed his face and started digging her thumb into his eye, which was just making him angrier because he thought that he was doing her a favor.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Sosa asked him.

"I'm trying to save you!" Face responded, hitting the wall behind her. "Charissa…come on, you know we're innocent. You know this!"

"You're lying!" Sosa spat back at him. "Like you lied in Bagdad…"

Face sighed and shook his head. "I did not know—I knew nothing about the plates…" he trailed off a little as she gave him a look. "At that…at that time."

"You are completely full of shit!" Sosa told him.

That tipped Face right over the edge because they had unresolved issues just as Anna had said they did, which was why he had let her see him when he had been told by Hannibal expressly _not_ to be seen. He then started spouting off to her that it was _her_ that had lied and Sosa wasn't impressed, but she listened to him because he was getting passionate about what he was saying to her.

"You heard I was a player and you wanted to play, then I got serious and you freaked!" Face told her angrily.

Sosa raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I freaked?"

"Yes,"

"I did not!"

"You did too, you freaked!"

"I did not freak!"

"You panicked…and you ran…" Face replied nodding, taking a deep breath as she just looked at him and all he could think about was how this woman that he had once loved was hurting the woman that he did love, more than anything. "Charissa, come on—I am a wanted federal fugitive! Do you really think that I came all the way to Frankfurt to hash out some old heartbreak? No…I came because we didn't do this. I'm here because we were set up. I'm here because in the end, the truth…is worth the risk. You better hold onto that phone."

Turning to leave, Face stopped immediately when Sosa finally spoke. "If Anna is involved of this, she can kiss her career 'goodbye', and you know that. I don't believe you, but even if I did…Anna Smith is as good as in cahoots with you and if she broke you out of prison…"

Sosa could tell that she had just hit a nerve when Face turned around and got into her face, shaking his head at her. Face was in this protective mode that he always was in when it came to Anna, even when he and Sosa had been together and Sosa said anything even remotely mean about her, but this was different. She wasn't sure if it meant that Anna was indeed there too, but she knew that she had lost Face for good when the next words fell from his lips and she thought for a moment that maybe that was sadness in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't drag Anna into this or you'll be sorry that you did." Face told her firmly. "I will protect her from anything and anyone that tries to ruin her—you included."

Sosa cocked her head a little to one side. "Are you threatening me right now, Face?"

"If you hurt her, then yes," Face responded without so much as a pause. "Hold onto the phone, Charissa."

With that said, Face disappeared to leave here there handcuffed and then framed one of Lynch's men for a shooting inside the station. All he did was shoot a couple of shots at a bench, but everyone scattered and Face left with the crowd, on his way to the Königsbank Tower with the others, where Pike was with the Arab and they had the plates. Bosco was pretending to be a window washer so he could shoot a bazooka from the building across the way, letting Hannibal grapple down and in the window to gas grenade them, grabbing the Arab and tossing him out the window for Murdock to catch him with the helicopter.

Anna was impressed and glad that her father's plan was going through—she'd had to compromise that morning and it was alright because she had faith in her father—but she wanted to torture Pike. It wasn't in her nature to be so violent, but they had hurt her family and just thinking about him or hearing his name made her blood boil and she wanted to make Pike feel all of the pain that she had felt being apart from her men and then some. Plus, he shot at her father and Bosco had to get to the plates and Anna was done just sitting still.

She had a wig on and sunglasses, on the ground to support them. "I've got the plates, Dad."

"I swear to God," Hannibal told her over the comms.

"I've got this, just seriously have a little faith in me," Anna responded gently.

Pike came down the building shooting at Bosco as Hannibal made his way out of the other building on foot, Bosco grabbing the plates and limping into the parking garage, where Anna had a getaway car for them, Hannibal on his way to meet them there. If Pike showed his face, Anna was going to make him pay for a whole lot of things and when Bosco came limping toward her, she saw Pike shooting at him and got out of the car. She knew that they would all get mad at her for this, but you didn't shoot at her family and get away with it and Pike had done so much more to her family that Anna just couldn't sit down and let him live for it.

"You are dead," Anna said as she ran towards them, Bosco ending up getting shot in the shoulder, Pike leisurely walking over to him.

Pike smirked a bit. "Whoo! You made me work for this one, Baracus," he said trying to catch his breath. "I didn't think I was this out of shape. I am, unfortunately. Where's the rest of the team, huh? Smith. Peck. That idiot pilot—the asshole—what's his name?" Pike kicked the plates away as Bosco slowly turned over and just as he kicked Bosco, Anna shot him in the arm. "FUCK!"

"Awww, you forgot one," Anna told him, pulling off the wig as he turned to face her, holding his arm. "I hope you're happy to see me because I'm certainly happy to see you."

"Anna…" Pike said nodding gently. "I'm always happy to see you."

"I hope you're happier when I'm torturing you," Anna responded, whipping him in the face with her pistol and smiling when he fell to the ground, "because you have no idea just how much I am going to enjoy that…"

Pike laughed and started to stand up even though Anna cocked the gun again. "Please…you're not going to torture me, Anna."

"You actually have no idea what kinds of terrible things I am going to do to you," Anna responded, shrieking when her father ran the car into Pike and he hit the windshield and rolled down it, Bosco grabbing the plates and getting in as Hannibal said, 'whoopsie'. "Dad, seriously?"

"We have to go—get in the car," Hannibal told Anna forcefully.

Anna looked at her father angrily but she nodded and did as she was told because Sosa was closing in on them and she knew it. So they got into the car and Hannibal drove them off, Pike shooting at them as they drove off, but they got away and Sosa got Pike only because he ran out of clips while shooting in public. The problem with that was that Pike had seen her and that coupled with Sosa already being onto her meant that Anna was doomed and she knew it when they were on their way to the lakeside warehouse they were holding the Arab in and her department called her.

Getting to the rundown warehouse, Hannibal went in first, angrily, Face greeting him because he and Murdock had been the ones to bring the Arab there. Murdock started toward them but saw the looks on Hannibal's and Anna's faces and he and Bosco slowly moved toward the other part of the room as Hannibal walked right past Hannibal. He barely even looked at him, incredibly angry and Anna looked like one push over the edge and she was going to burst out into tears.

"Okay," Face said clearing his throat, "not a peep out of the Arab. Sosa's at the train station."

Hannibal turned to look at Face then. "You saw her?"

"Yeah," Face answered with a nod.

"Did you talk to her?" Hannibal asked her, getting straight to the point.

"I had no choice, okay," Face said waving his hands, "just, trust me on that."

"Oh, I trust you," Hannibal said as Face put his hands on his hips and Anna shook her head, "to make historically bad choices where women are concerned. What part of you is thinking at the moment?!"

Face could tell that Hannibal was angry for a reason that wasn't moving in on Sosa and he took a deep breath as Hannibal told him that Sosa could take care of herself. While he had been trying to do the right thing he had screwed up and he knew that he had gotten a little _too_ protective of Anna, but Hannibal was acting like what Face had done was so bad and the not looking at him? Anna wasn't even looking at Face right then—she had her hands on her hips too and she was shaking her head and looking at her feet.

"What are you so pissed about?" Face asked Hannibal, standing up for himself. "We got the plates! You wanted her teed up, she's teed up! She knows we didn't steal them!"

Hannibal shook his head, looking toward the Arab on the chair. "I expected you to protect Anna above anyone else and you failed me on that, Face. You made contact when I told you not to."

"What…what do you mean?" Face asked slowly.

"I hope it was worth it to you, Face," Anna said bitterly, Face looking directly at her, all of them jumping when she dropped her phone on the ground and broke it with her heel, "because thanks to you moving in on her, Sosa got me fired."

**Note: Oh, well that's not good. WHO IS THE ARAB?! Those of you who saw the movie know who it is, haha, but next chapter is about him with some flashbacks and it's got some good Anna/Hannibal moments in it and some action. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	12. A Brutal Betrayal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here is the next chapter and there is a lot of Anna dealing, some Anna/Face and some Hannibal/Anna especially in here, as well as a character that has a much bigger part soon. Also, don't worry…Face and Anna will hook up soon enough, you just gotta wait for it.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"You got fired?" Face asked Anna after a pause.

She just gave him a look like she didn't want to talk to him at all, Hannibal walking around towards the Arab with the bag over his head. He was mumbling to himself about how the Arab had to know and Anna started to walk very slowly toward her father and the chair while the rest of the A-Team looked on in disbelief. Hannibal had this look on his face of such disappointment and while Face's heart was sinking right now, he knew he had to focus on the task at hand.

Anna was clearly partially blaming him for getting her fired and he had to admit that it was his fault: he had moved in on Sosa when he had been told not to do that. He was trying so hard to just keep her safe, but it had cost Anna something very dear to her and she wasn't going to just forgive and forget that so easy. Sure, she'd find it in her heart to give him another chance, but right now she was focused on her father, and looking at the bag over the Arab's head.

"Hannibal," Face said gently, "you know who this is?"

Hannibal nodded to him. "We all do."

He looked really down and pulled the canvas bag off of the man's head, Anna gasping, her eyes filling up with tears as her heart broke. Murdock and Bosco were at good vantage points from the side to see his face, but Face was standing off and only saw the back of his head, Anna shaking her head and clutching her stomach. It was churning and she felt as if she were going to vomit, being assaulted by memories that she had of the old man that she had so affectionately loved as a grandfather all of these years.

Morrison hadn't been as surprised as Hannibal when Hannibal announced that he had a daughter and he was even less surprised when she turned out to be a genius with a great imagination. While he had never suspected that she would actually help to break the A-Team out, he knew better than anyone what Anna would do for those that she held the closest to her heart and he had failed her. He had failed all of them. Even though he felt terrible inside about that, though, he had done this and he knew that he would probably do this again…so he avoided looking at Anna's face.

"_Where is my little Anna Banana?" Morrison asked merrily._

_Anna rolled her eyes. "I am 16, Gramps, I am no longer little."_

"_You will always be my little Anna Banana," Morrison responded as he handed her a birthday present. "You probably won't like it as much as Face's, but—"_

"—_Gramps!" Anna exclaimed red in the face._

_It was common knowledge that she'd like Face for the last three years and her feelings just got deeper and deeper as the years wore on and she really started to figure out what love really was. Still, Face and the rest of the A-Team were around there somewhere and she didn't want anyone to hear the sing-song tone in Morrison's voice and instead focused on the present in her hand as Morrison chuckled. He had always been there for her when she needed him just as her father had, and she was really blessed to have them._

"_What is it?" Anna asked him with a smile on her face._

_Morrison chuckled again. "I'm not telling you—you have to open it and find out."_

"_Fine," Anna said with fake annoyance as she ripped open the wrapping paper. "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT IT!"_

"_I know you've read it like eight times, but you wanted that binding," Morrison exclaimed as she started hungrily flipping through the 'Complete Sherlock Holmes'._

"_You are the best ever!" Anna cried as she set the book down and jumped up to wrap her arms around him. "You never let me down."_

There was nothing that could be done about how Anna was feeling right then, but she was feeling weak in the knees in the worst possible way and really wanted to just sit down. In fact, she had a feeling that if she stood there for very much longer then she was just fall over because nothing crushed her as much as this…nothing except her mother's death. After everything that she and Morrison had been through though, he was just throwing it all away to be in league with Pike and Anna wanted to make the pain stop.

"Morrison?" Murdock asked, taking a step back, eyes widening.

Bosco put his hand up to his mouth. "Oh, Hell, no…"

"Jesus Christ," Murdock continued as he took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head. "You son of a bitch…"

"I can't believe it," Anna shook her head as Face came around her to stand in between her and Hannibal to see correctly, hand steadying Anna.

He placed his strong hand on the small of her back because he could tell that she just wanted to buckle and he couldn't let her do that regardless of how upset she was obviously with him. Face knew that he was going to have to do quite a lot to make this all up to her, but when she leaned back into him a little he knew that he had a chance and that made him a little happier even though none of them felt happy. One of the people that they had trusted the most—the person they thought Pike had _murdered_—was working with him and had screwed _all_ of them over.

"Morrison…holy shit," Face said taking a breath.

"Outside," Hannibal told them finally. "All of you outside, now."

Anna shook her head. "Dad—"

"—_outside, Anna_," Hannibal told her firmly.

She nodded and Face reached out to take her hand, his heart breaking this time when she pulled her hand away and walked ahead of them. Murdock was helping Bosco to limp out of the broken down area, Face kicking a stool over loudly as he exited, but Hannibal stayed there to talk to Morrison. He had a bone to pick with him and he wanted to know why Morrison had done it, but Pike and Morrison had actually turned on Lynch because Lynch was going to turn on them and Hannibal was disgusted—they were all thoroughly disgusted with him. Morrison let Lynch bring the A-Team on as insurance just to make sure that it all went down smoothly and that alone made Anna clench her fists.

"You don't look so good," Murdock told Anna as Hannibal made a call.

He wanted to talk to Lynch to make it seem like he was still on board with the deal so that he could record Lynch's voice to use it against him later as evidence. Anna understood and she was trying not to cry, wanting to be a lot stronger than she felt, and when she looked at Murdock, she smiled sadly at him. If Murdock could tell that she was barely holding it together, then everyone else could and she knew her body wanted to cry and release it all, but she was done with that—she needed to be stronger.

"Everything is falling apart," Anna responded slowly, lip trembling. "Why is everything falling apart?"

Murdock nodded gently. "We've had better days."

"Understatement," Anna laughed a little before the sad look returned and she looked out over the water. "This was never supposed to happen—something like this was never supposed to happen. Then it does and on top of it all I'm fired from the one job that I've always been the best at."

"You're pretty amazing at this one," Murdock told her, glancing over at Face, who looked at him too. "Are you ever going to forgive him?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Eventually…I think he just kind of proved that he still loves her and that's kind of painful."

"I don't think its love," Murdock said shrugging. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Anna, and _that's_ love."

Just nodding a little, Anna took a deep breath and Murdock gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as Hannibal went back in to see Morrison, Face coming over to Anna and standing right next to her. He knew she was upset and he just wanted to hold her and make it all better, but he couldn't. There was so much more going on in her head than she was letting on and he knew her well enough to know that she was dwelling on something else right now. What it was he didn't know, but he had a feeling that he would know soon enough what was going on with her because he knew how to get her to talk to him.

"I'm here," Face told her gently. "I'm always going to be here."

Anna nodded and felt the tears coming back. "I know that, but I just…you still love her."

"I'm sorry, what?" Face asked her, surprised. "I thought you were upset about—"

"—we're _all_ upset about Morrison," Anna replied, glancing at him and then back out over the water. "I am just also upset that even after being told _not_ to make contact with her, you still did. You went _out of your way_ to make sure she was protected when we all know that she can take care of herself. Still being in love with her is a very valid assumption, I think."

Face was about to answer her when Hannibal came back out, Anna diverting her attention to her father and that meant that Face was going to have to talk to her about all of this later. Instead they all listened to Morrison shout out to them and Anna just shook her head at it all because this was big and this was deep and more than ever she just wanted it all to be over. Still, she put on a brave face and looked to her father for the next step because she was too mentally exhausted to think of the next step on her own.

"Hannibal, it's meaningless. What are you fighting for now, you and those boys? Your ranks? Anna, what do you have to fight for? Are you fighting for your reputations?" Morrison asked them all. "They're shit! You're convicts! Plates, no plates, you're federal fugitives and when they're done with you, Hannibal, they'll just burn ya!"

Face looked at Hannibal. "Boss, could you do that? Turn on us like Morrison did?"

"No," Hannibal said sincerely, turning to face him as Anna reached out to hold her father's hand for comfort. "I'd rather face a firing squad than betray you."

"Yeah, but you didn't see it coming though," Face told him sadly.

Anna took a breath. "I just want to go home…"

"No, I…I didn't see it coming," Hannibal said gently and Anna picked up her ears.

"Shit," Anna said as she dropped her father's hand, "they're going to blow us up."

"Move!" Hannibal cried out.

They all moved out of the line of fire on the bomber that Lynch sent after them, Face throwing his body on top of Anna's to protect her out of instinct. While the five were safe, Morrison was dead and it was very apparent that they were going to really have to take matters into their own hands right now. Anna had thought there was a possibility of betrayal but not like this and not on this scale and she felt like a failure. She especially felt bad for accusing Face of so much and then having him throw himself in harm's way to protect her like that.

"Stay close to the fires," Hannibal said as they walked along, coughing in the wreckage. "If that gunship is still around, it won't be able to read our body heat."

Anna helped Bosco grab the plates. "What we needed was Morrison and now he's dead. So unless we all come up with a really brilliant idea we're fucked."

"What do we do, Boss?" Murdock asked Hannibal.

"I don't know, Murdock!" Hannibal exclaimed shaking his head. "I don't know."

"I do," Face said, everyone turning to him. "This guy, Lynch...I think I got him figured out."

Hannibal nodded at that. "You got a plan, Kid?"

"How do we get out of here?" Murdock asked as well.

Face grabbed a bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Give me twenty minutes."

They nodded and found a motor boat to get them out, Face, Anna and Hannibal agreeing that if Sosa thought they were alive, then she would think Morrison was too when they explained things to her. By talking to her about things, Lynch would be able to hear them because he was more than likely still tapped into Sosa's lines and that meant that they could con him into thinking that Morrison was alive as well and that he was really screwed. Anna still wanted to make Pike pay and after this she wanted Lynch to pay too and it dawned on her that she was becoming a much different person than she had been before.

The team had always joked about how she was the heart of the operations and talked about how sweet and wonderful she was, but she was a lioness with claws and her pride was being threatened. There was absolutely no way in the world that she was going to let anyone get in the way of her exacting her revenge because the people that she loved the most were in danger and if it took everything she had, she'd protect them. Sitting next to Bosco, she listened in on Hannibal's part of his conversation with Sosa and she tried to keep a clear head about it all.

"This is Sosa," Sosa answered.

Hannibal nodded. "General Morrison is in my possession,"

"Uh…" Sosa began before she waved at her men to tap the line. "What? I'm sorry, I can't—I can't hear you. Who is this? Is this Smith?"

"From a former Colonel to a former Captain, I know I've got about 30 seconds before you lock this signal, so listen: we can prove our innocence," Hannibal explained to her.

"Okay, alright, now go back to…" Sosa said nodding, "did you say you have Morrison? You have General Morrison?"

Hannibal nodded and kept speaking into the satellite phone. "Correct."

"You have him alive?" Sosa asked him trying to confirm it.

"And well," Hannibal responded. "Despite Lynch trying to wipe us out wholesale. Too much to explain now, but Morrison's testimony frees us and fries Lynch."

Anna had to admit that this could actually be a really good plan and it wasn't like Face couldn't come up with crazy plans too. Everyone kind of thought on the crazy side on this squad and she smiled a little, especially when she got a text from Jana and she made a promise to herself to call her because they might be able to use her. The more hands they could get on deck to help out the better and right now Anna just wanted to get everything squared away so that she could get home.

"Well, not without the plates," Sosa reminded him.

Hannibal nodded at that. "Also in my possession. Remember, Lynch thinks we're dead and I want to keep it that way."

"Alright, we'll deal," Sosa told him. "Where and when?"

"L.A. Docks, 48 hours, Dawn," Hannibal said nodding some more. "I deliver Morrison and the plates and in return I want a retrial in front of a civilian court."

"Alright, we'll deal," Sosa repeated nodding. "L.A. Docks, 48 hours from now, any bullshit from your end and that's it, deal's off."

With that she hung up on him and it was Face's turn to call the drop phone he'd slipped on her back at the train station and Anna wanted to not have to hear this conversation. At the same time she felt like she was being incredibly childish and so she just looked out over the water and leaned her head on Bosco's shoulder, asking him if he was feeling alright and if he needed his wounds checked out. He knew she was just trying to get her mind off of Face calling her 'Beautiful', and yet he rested his head against hers and waited for Face to explain more of the plan to them.

xx

"You realize this is a giant favor, right?" Jana asked Anna on the phone.

Anna laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I'll pay you back."

"Oh, I know you're good for it, I just wanted to remind you…I know just how you're going to repay me too," Jana told her with a twinkle in her eye.

Smiling and agreeing to it, Anna explained that Jana was on her way with what Face needed from her and even though she and Face shared a look, she looked away and instead leaned on her dad while they waited for Bosco and Murdock to get their passports figured out, Hannibal putting his arm around his daughter and kissing the top of her head, all of them wonderfully dressed in costume, Anna's heels killing her feet. At first there was a mishap with the passports, but Bosco and Murdock were smart enough to get it all sorted out—Anna even winked at Murdock because he knew Swahili. They had called in some favors coming in across the Atlantis and Face was excited—Bosco too.

He thought that they were all taking a boat and Murdock had to stick a needle in the back of his neck to knock him out, making them all smile a little even though such a big man fainting was a sight to see. Murdock was supposed to catch him after injecting him, but had forgotten that part, and yet they took the water plane toward their destination, Murdock making Bosco feel better with some curry and Anna started to change when Face came to see her. They were stuck heading to where they needed to go and he wanted to get something out of the way as soon as possible.

"Let's talk," Face told her.

Anna looked at him as she pulled her shirt on. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, and we need to talk about the 'L' word," Face explained, nodding when she bit her lips and shook her head. "Yes, Annabelle Rose Smith, we do. You are under the impression that I am still in love with Charissa and I'm not, I'm sincerely not. She and I have a past, yes, but she's not my future and I hate that you think that."

"You just—"

"—I wanted her safe. Just because she didn't believe us didn't mean she deserved to get killed by Lynch and I know it lost you your job, but she threatened you and that's far from being okay."

Anna swallowed. "She threatened me?"

"Anna, you are the most important person in my life aside from this team and I can't believe that you don't know that by now," Face explained as he took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So no, I am not in love with Charissa. I'm in love with someone else."

Nodding, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled up on the balls of her feet so that their faces were closer together, locking eye contact with him as he smiled a little at the closeness. He'd missed this when she was angry and he knew she was still upset about her job, but he was easing her mind about something else and he had a plan also to get Anna her job back. All that mattered to him right now was Anna's fingers in his hair and her hot breath on his face.

"I wonder if I know this person…" Anna teased, tugging on Face's bottom lip with her teeth as she kept eye contact with him.

Face smiled and kissed her, letting his lips brush across hers as he spoke. "I think you know…"

"Say it…" Anna replied, but she made a face when her phone went off.

"It's Jana," Face said, recognizing the ring tone. "It's alright, get it. We'll talk later."

**Note: I know, I'm a big meanie, haha. There will be more Hannibal/Anna next chapter, a cliffhanger, and a **_**lot**_** of much needed flashbacks. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	13. We're Already Perfect

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry it has been so long! I even wrote a Christmas One-Shot but never had time to post it, so I'm just going to leave it and make it a later scene cause I was never planning on ending the story where the movie ended. I have other plans for this too, so…but yes, it has been too long. Here is chapter 13 and I think you'll all like it a lot—or at least I hope you will, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Face hadn't ever felt as safe and taken care of as he did with Anna. He never knew then that he would fall in love with her, but he certainly knew now that he was. All of the things that they had been through and how wonderful she made him feel…this was what love was all about and he _knew_ that. Face also knew that if proposed or decided someday that he might like to be a father, Anna would be right by his side and she'd support him no matter what happened.

"That is the face of a man in love," Murdock said smiling. "Have you told her then?"

Shaking his head, Face looked at Murdock. "No, I was about to, but Jana called."

"Jana?" Murdock asked, his eyes lighting up.

It was actually no secret that Jana and Murdock had a thing for each other, but neither of them had ever acted on it, for whatever reason. Face chuckled and nodded, Murdock wiping the smile off of his face and nodding as well because that meant that Anna was still possibly upset. On top of losing her job, she hadn't even gotten to hear Face reassure her that he was in love with her and this seemed like wasted time. In fact, everyone thought that right now, Face and Anna were wasting time.

Bosco knew just how much Face meant to Anna, and he knew that even if she thought he was in love with Sosa, she would protect him. Anna would gladly die for any of them and he didn't want that to happen—especially not if there was a chance that Face could take her away from all of this. Of course Face enjoyed his job and they all needed their names cleared first, but Bosco wouldn't mind seeing Anna and Face settle down a bit and enjoy the kind of good life that they deserved.

"Jana is supplying us?" Hannibal asked as he came to stand next to Face.

Face nodded slowly. "Yeah…we briefly went over the plan when Anna called Jana back and now they're hashing out Anna's part of the bargain."

"I think that it's probably a good idea," Hannibal agreed with a smile. "Jana always knows just what toys to let us play with…but you didn't tell Anna, did you?"

"Do you all just eavesdrop or something?" Face asked as Murdock shook his head to answer Hannibal's question. "Look, Anna and I have worked out the anger between us and everything will be fine—we are able to do our jobs."

Hannibal nodded slowly. "I believe you, Face, I just want you to tell her before it's too late. Here, while Anna is on the phone, tell us the plan."

Nodding, Face went into detail about how Lynch was a guy that was easily distracted—especially by a show. It would draw him in and give them the upper hand, but it was going to be dangerous and they were going to need all of the help that they could get to pull it off correctly and have Lynch exposed. What none of them seemed to be on top of, however, was the fact that they had all still escaped Federal Prison…

"If Jana is supplying us, then isn't Anna in even more trouble?" Bosco asked as he got filled in a little more.

Face made a face. "I suppose she would be, but…we can't just ditch her."

"Especially not now," Hannibal admitted dismally. "As much as I wish it weren't true, having Jana in the mix points looks in Anna's direction. It's almost as if she _wants_ to be caught at this point."

"Then it's a plan," Murdock weighed in with a shrug. "Anna always does everything with a purpose—_nothing_ she ever does is _ever_ half-assed."

"That is the truth if I ever heard it," Hannibal chuckled, and then he took a deep breath. "Perhaps she's on her toes with this better than I am."

Face took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, protecting her is the priority."

xx

Jana interrupting Anna's and Face's conversation put Anna in a bit of a mood, but it was important and Face had to work with the team to get his plan as hashed out as possible. Morrison being dead put a big kink in things, but since they had his voice recorded they could work with that…all they had to do was keep a bag over Murdock's face so that Murdock could pose and that was the riskiest part because Lynch wanted Morrison dead so one wrong move and Murdock would end up being the one that was dead.

"It's dangerous," Jana told Anna with a sigh. "I'm just worried, okay? I worry about Murdock on a constant basis."

Anna smiled and nodded. "I know, Jana, I know. We've all got this under control and I've even got a contact in the office helping me to come up with a secret case."

"A secret case?" Jana asked her.

"Yeah," Anna said as she bit her lip, "because breaking out of Federal prison is still against the law and even if they get their names cleared for this, they're still in some pretty serious shit. While Lynch doesn't like to get his hands dirty and I'm sure he'll be a pretty formidable foe, we can take him down…but we can't just sweep breaking out of prison under the rug and I did it."

"So you're liable too…" Jana mused out loud, sighing. "Alright, I can get some supplies shipped to you right now and you'll have them soon, but take care of yourself and the whole team. I will see if I can't also find a way to help you to sell this whole secret mission thing. Who is your contact?"

Anna was happy now at least that Jana was on board with it all, cluing her in and then heading to help everyone with the plan. They had to put together a surefire way to keep Murdock safe even though he was posing as Morrison, Anna ripping open a talking doll and helping Face to re-wire it to speak like Morrison so they could pull this off. On more than one occasion, Face would glance at Anna while they were working, Anna seeing him out of the corner of her eye and smiling a little.

"Overkill is underrated, my friend," Anna heard her father saying a little ways off, talking to Bosco.

Face licked his bottom lip and glanced at Anna's when she looked at him. "We need to finish our conversation…"

"While we're reprogramming a doll to speak like Morrison?" Anna asked him, raising her eyebrows. "If we're going to, in your words, 'put Lynch on display for the whole world to see', we need to stay focused."

"I love you," Face told her honestly.

Anna had been expecting Face to just banter with her like he normally did, but the words came out of his mouth and a smile graced it, his eyes moving up from her lips to her eyes. They made eye contact for a moment before Anna opened her mouth to speak, Face beating her to the punch and surprising her yet again. Her stomach erupted into butterflies and her throat tightened in an oddly pleasing way and she grinned.

"I love you, Annabelle Rose Smith," Face said again, moving closer to her and taking her hand in his with his left hand and stroking her hair with the right hand. "I wanted to say it now, while we're doing random things so you don't think it's a joke like in the prison, or it's because we're going to die, or it's just the heat of the moment...I love you. I love you more than I ever—"

He'd had so long to prepare a speech that he had one, but Anna cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Face chuckled gently, Anna beaming and then deepening the kiss as his fingers tangled in her hair, keeping her close to him, breathing her in. Even on the run she smelled extraordinary, and he moaned involuntarily when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and then bit it with her teeth and gently tilted her head back.

"I love you too, but you already knew that," Anna whispered as their lips parted. "My heart is beating _really_ fast right now," she giggled, Face chuckling too, "and I just…I love you too."

Grinning from ear to ear, Face nodded and stole another kiss from her. "Think you could get me a coffee?"

"Oh my God, really?" Anna asked as she laughed and pushed on his shoulder playfully.

"There any like ration sugar or something on this barge?" Face continued, both of them laughing and smiling.

Giving him the finger and wiggling her eyebrows at Face's dirty joke that came after that, they both starting working again, but Anna felt giddy. She was so glad that Face had told her how he felt and even said it more than once so that would get the picture, and after a little while she even got herself some coffee. She had 'forgotten' his purposefully, Face laughing and getting his own and then sitting and thinking about the plan over the model they'd gotten made, coffee in hand while Hannibal talked to Bosco. It was important that everyone was ready for this, and Anna watched from nearby as Murdock came into the room to talk to Face.

"What's wrong?" Murdock asked as he neared the table.

Face rubbed his hands on his knees. "I don't know, man, just thinking about it all…you know, we've always come back alive—the four or five of us—because of the Old Man. Sometimes Anna."

"I know," Murdock agreed with a nod.

"I'm not him," Face said, glancing at the table and then Murdock.

"Face, I know this," Murdock said again as he leaned in.

Face shook his head. "Murdock…I'm not Hannibal."

Murdock paused a moment and leaned back before leaning in again. "Who had the most to lose on this, Face? Me," he answered as he pointed to himself, "and I trust you."

Face nodded gently and a smile appeared as he chuckled softly. "Yeah, but uh…you're crazy."

Anna smiled a little bit at that because while it was true, Murdock was also a genius and he trusted Face and so did she. True, he wasn't Hannibal, but neither was she and she'd come through a time or two for more reasons than just being a Smith—Face could do this and he could get them through it. All it took on their parts was some faith and whether Face understood that or not, they had faith in him and his abilities to get them through anything. If they lost that—if they didn't have faith in each other all of the time—then they weren't even really a great team to begin with and that was just it…they were the A-Team. They were the best.

It was in that moment that Murdock gave Face a little smile and then he put what looked like a Murdock-made metal helmet on the table. He had a feeling that as the target he was in for a lot of pain should Lynch actually try to make a play for him because Lynch believed that Morrison was a traitor, and Anna had been nervous too. This, though, if handled correctly, could work and yet was this truly a bullet proof helmet? If Murdock died, Anna wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Not that crazy," Murdock told him, pulling Face's attention to the helmet.

Smiling a little bit, Anna went to go and check on Hannibal and Bosco, smiling when she found her father. Bosco was taking some time to himself to think things over and Hannibal welcomed Anna over to him with open arms. Anna sat on Hannibal's lap and snuggled in like a child, Hannibal holding her close to him and running his fingers through her hair to calm her down. This was dangerous and it was the climax, and they both knew that everything had to go alright.

"What did you say to Baracus?" Anna asked slowly.

Hannibal chuckled. "We had a little talk about Gandhi."

"Oh, well then…Gandhi has a tendency to give us all the push that we need," Anna said and she looked up at her father. "Hey, this is going to work, you know?"

"You're not the only one with faith in Face," Hannibal admitted to her as he looked her in the eye. "I'm never going to think that a man is good enough for you—it's the curse of being a parent."

Anna smiled at him because this was never what Hannibal had wanted. Sure, he'd warmed up to the idea and he'd tried and now he was more protective than ever since she didn't have her mother and he knew her better, but it was still something to get used to. Hannibal was trying to tell Anna in a roundabout way that he was giving Face his blessing, but at the same time making sure that it came out like a threat and a half-compliment all at the same time.

"I know he loves you, and his protectiveness is the perfect part of it all, but remember that. Sometimes, I am going to tug on the reins," Hannibal told her with a wide smile.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I am going to have to cut the reins off with an army knife."

"That's my girl," Hannibal said as he kissed her forehead. "As long as he makes you happy, Anna…"

"He makes me happier than anything," Anna admitted as she hugged Hannibal tightly. "At least in a different way than you do. You and this team are my family…I'm just in love with him."

Hannibal nodded and after a little bit of chat about the actual plan, Anna went to check on Face so that Hannibal could get them to the Port of Los Angeles, wrapping her arms around him. Face knew it was her and closed his eyes, leaning back into her arms and smiling a little when her fingertips traced his chest through his shirt. She kissed his temple and then nuzzled him with her nose, nipping at his earlobe and that presented a whole other problem—it wasn't hard for Anna to arouse him.

"I see what this is," Face teased as he tipped his head back.

Anna giggled and shrugged. "Oh, do you?"

"This is your way of trying to get to me to cave because something bad might happen," Face said, looking at her as she took a deep breath and moved around him so she could sit on his lap. "You're trying to seduce me."

"Of course I am," Anna replied sarcastically, a smile on her face as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Look, I just want you to relax because all of our lives are in our hands tomorrow."

"That does _not_ help me to relax," Face told her honestly, taking a breath. "I am not your father; I can't live with this kind of pressure."

Anna nodded, tangling her fingers in his hair. "The only difference is that this is your plan…otherwise, it's all the same. You need to have just as much faith in yourself as I have in you, Templeton."

Face smiled even though they both admitted it was a still a little weird when she called him that, but it was his name. He readily accepted and responded to the kiss she placed on his lips, nodding into her as she massaged his scalp with her fingers and nipped at his lip before teasing the corners of his mouth with her tongue. Opening up for her, he moaned when she felt her tongue enter, both of them holding each other close and then she shifted on his lap and he pulled back.

"We can't do this, here…" Face told her shaking his head.

Anna nodded slowly. "That's another thing: you're putting too much pressure on this relationship of ours."

"What?" Face asked her.

"You're really determined for our first time to be perfect—for _us_ to perfect and you want to know something? We're already perfect." Anna explained to him.

Face smiled at that because for once he had just meant that this wasn't the time or place to do this right here near his model. He was actually completely on board with letting Anna take this wherever she wanted to take it, he just wanted to move them somewhere else so that no one could walk in on them…even though that seemed far-fetched all in itself. Hannibal could and probably would walk in on them absolutely anywhere on this barge just to keep it from happening right under his nose.

"A perfect time could have been in the bathroom after getting you from prison," Anna sad with a shrug. "We were perfect, so any kind of sex anywhere is kind of already a perfect scenario."

Face nodded slowly and cupped her chin. "So right now in a different part of the barge?"

"Perfect," Anna said after a pause. "I know the perfect spot…"

Chuckling, Face let Anna get off of his lap, holding her hand when she reached out for his, dragging him away from Murdock, Hannibal and Bosco…as far as she could get them for now. Honestly, she had only been trying to get Face to relax, it didn't have to be sex, but she was more than alright with it because this was Face. At the same time, as he pinned her against the wall and the kisses got more passionate, she wondered if they were doing the right thing because the timing was wrong.

"We're not doing this because we think we might get hurt or something later, are we?" Anna asked him suddenly.

Face was in the middle of undoing his pants when he stopped. "I suppose that part of me was hoping to be as close to you as possible."

"Just in case we don't have time later?" Anna asked him slowly, nodding. "Part of me was hoping to be as close to you as possible just in case too…"

Nodding at each other, they kissed again, Anna taking her shirt off and Face pulling his off, both moaning at the skin on skin contact. Maybe it wasn't as bad as they had thought it might be, wanting to be close just in case something terrible happened—that was a normal want. People were wired to want to spend time with their loved ones when faced with almost impossible challenges and that didn't make this a wasted moment…in fact that made it almost beautiful.

Even if it was going to be their first time sleeping together, Face and Anna were more than alright with the admittance. Face let his fingers trail from Anna's hair down her sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake as she nibbled on his chin and then his neck, shimmying out of her jeans as Face did the same. They wanted to be as close as they could get, and pausing a moment, Face made eye contact with Anna and stroked her cheek before their lips found each other again.

"Is that…?" Face asked suddenly, pulling back and looking down at Anna's discarded jeans as a familiar melody flowed out.

Anna sighed loudly. "Jana's ringtone? Yes…I finally get you down to nothing but boxers, obviously ready for this, and she has to call."

"I'm actually not as hard as I can get," Face admitted, a little cheekily.

"Oh," Anna blushed, glancing down between them, both of them in their underwear. "Well, either way, I would rather we focused on wall, table or floor…"

"Floor is probably easier on us both, but she's calling back now," Face said as there was a pause like she had hung up and then suddenly it was ringing again. "Maybe we should just wait until we make it out of this."

"I suppose that's more romantic," Anna admitted with a smiled on her face. "After a moment…"

Face didn't have much time to react before Anna had wiggled her finger into the elastic waistband of his pants and then pulled it back a little. He knew what she was doing, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head as she peered into his boxers to take a better look at him, satisfying part of her curiosity. It didn't even bother either of them that it was happening…in fact Face was a little pleased she wanted him so badly she couldn't leave the room without catching a peak.

"Damn," Anna said as she licked her bottom lip and then let the elastic band snap gently back into place. "That should hold me for a few hours."

"You're going to be the death of me, Anna," Face said chuckling as she pulled her shirt on, making his boxers feel a little tighter because she was clearly happy with what she had seen.

"I certainly hope not," Anna teased, kissing him slow and meaningful for a moment before she pulled on her jeans, fished out her phone, and called Jana back.

**Note: Okay, the next chapter should be up this weekend. I am currently making sure that the reveal is flowing how I want it to, and then on top of that I'm setting up the next storyline because this is far from done…Anna and Face are only just now getting together and with Jana comes a pretty dangerous bad guy that spells out trouble for three of the A-Team members personally. So keep that in mind that even though the movie comes to a close next chapter, the story does not. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	14. Executing the Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Do you like the new cover image? I figured that I'm starting to update this one more often and it really needed one, lol—that was a fun manip to do too.**

**I know, I know, Face and Anna never get to finish what they started…but they'll get to soon, I promise you. I promised you guys a lemon and you will get one in a couple of chapters.**

**As to the rest of the story, this is a very important chapter and it leads into a very important story line that will start next chapter, and all of it will give you guys all of the Anna/Face that you want, with some Anna/Hannibal thrown in there.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

The LA Docks were coming up on them and Face and Anna had been trying for the last six hours to get some good alone time, but the whole team wanted to be together and make sure that the plan was solid. It was understandable and the most important part, but being interrupted again was making Face actually feel a bit sexually frustrated and so was Anna. It was driving him a little crazy and he knew he needed to focus, but Anna was distracting, and he didn't want her to put her shirt back on…

"After this is finished, you and I need to steal away to a hotel room and spend all night there, just you and me." Anna suggested as she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "This is kind of becoming torture."

Face nodded at that. "Isn't it, though? I just want to do a lot of things to you that I can't say when people keep _walking in_."

"Hannibal just wants us all to get going," Murdock said taking a deep breath. "I am more than willing to even _help_ you guys get a hotel room away from all prying eyes."

"One threat and you'd just tell my father where we are and what aliases we used," Anna laughed as she pulled on her shirt. "Trust me, I'm not even upset about it—my father is _very_ intimidating when he tries to be."

"Couldn't we get just like…20 minutes?" Face asked, a little desperate and only half serious.

Anna turned to look at him. "I thought you wanted our first time to be perfect."

"I thought you said it was already perfect, but you're right—a quickie is not the way to start off this phase of our relationship," Face admitted with a sigh.

"Actually, at this point I want to just start this phase of our relationship…" Anna told him slowly.

Murdock laughed uncomfortably and then Anna pulled out her phone, closing her eyes and smiling as Face kissed her neck tenderly, nipping at it. He wanted to just pull her back down to the floor and continue what he'd started five time now, but he knew it was time to get down to business. Besides, the sooner they got this finished, the sooner that he and Anna got to do whatever they wanted and they could continue to bring more intimacy into their relationship.

Nodding, Murdock left the room, knowing that the two would come out, but giving them a moment to get themselves together. This was big and he had a lot riding on it, knowing that the two would come through for him like they always did and they would keep him alive because they loved him. Still, Face, pushed Anna's hair away from her neck and kissed it again, trying to will himself to let her get up and to get up off of the floor himself as well.

"Jana is meeting us with some heavy artillery, but I think she might have stolen it…" Anna said with her eyes closed, only half into what she was saying about everything. "I'm worried…that feels really good…"

Face smiled and sucked on her skin a moment. "You think she stole it?"

"Framed or not the first time, Jana isn't entirely legit," Anna admitted with a gentle shrug. "She's honestly not on the same side of the line when she veers off of it as I am and I don't want to know where she got the weapons and machinery from, but I'm going to have to look into it."

"Not if it's dangerous," Face whispered, kissing her cheek and then pulling back to get his shirt. "I hate the idea of you looking into something, getting hunted down and then having your life put in danger just because Jana can't keep her sticky fingers to herself."

"She's still my friend, Face," Anna told him even though she was smiling at his protectiveness over her. "She's had a hard time with it all and I think you need to cut her a tiny little bit of slack even though I admit, she needs to learn…"

Stealing a kiss from him, Anna got up and fidgeted as she put her jeans on, sighing loudly and pouting as Face chuckled because he felt the same way. Nothing was really like going to work on something when all you wanted to do was satisfy a sexual itch and soon the two were kissing again as Face pulled his jeans on, trying to tuck himself in even though it wasn't what he wanted. Anna had to pull away, chewing on her bottom lip and then taking a deep breath as Face fastened up his pants and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Our alias should be a married couple," Anna mused as she texted Sosa for the plan. "That way the maid won't even bother us and we can put a good ol' **Do Not Disturb** sign out on the door."

Face felt his heart thump at the suggestion…he liked that idea. "It would help us to pretend to be other people too—keep us on our toes. So, how is my Mrs. right now?"

"Honestly? My heart is pounding in a delightful way at the sound of that," Anna admitted as she rolled up on the balls of her feet and kissed him again. "Let's go get your name back and then we can further plan our little outing in."

"Sounds great…so when is Jana getting here?" Face asked her as he stroked her hair.

xx

Jana was right on time, bringing a bunch of things with her as Face and Anna got ready to talk Sosa and Hannibal through this transaction. They needed everything to be absolutely perfect, and so while Anna texted things out to Sosa, Face told Hannibal through the ear piece what to say to Sosa. That way when Lynch tapped into the phone call, which he was sure to do, he would hear Sosa and Hannibal setting him up for failure and that was exactly the plan…that and Anna still wanted to torture Pike and get back at Lynch.

In fact nothing quite put a damper on a sex drive like Pike and Lynch.

Both Anna and Face were pretty focused on the mission right now because they had to get Murdock through it as well as everyone else. Face wanted to prove that he could get everyone out of this just like Hannibal and Anna could, and Anna just wanted her boys to be safe and sound. That meant being on point and while Face was focusing on making sure that everything was in order, Anna was focusing on how much she wanted a showdown with Pike and to get everything put back in place for her A-Team.

"You lied to me, Sosa! We had a deal!" Hannibal said into the phone.

"We had a deal, but we're changing the deal," Sosa told Hannibal as she stuck to the script, wanting to fry Lynch just as much as Anna did.

Hannibal shook his head to make it believable. "Are you kidding me, Sosa? Are you kidding me?!"

"This is a complicated exchange and you have no play here," Sosa explained. "Listen, or remain at large fugitives for the remainder of the foreseeable future."

"For God's sake! I've got Morrison here, _and_ the plates!" Hannibal shouted. "I'm exposed, Sosa! Exposed!"

"We're not doing this on the docks," Sosa told him.

Anna was pretty proud with how it was all going down, but at the same time, she knew that this wasn't going to last and she was ready for it. She had a couple of guns from Jana and she wanted to get close to Pike, having locked onto his position a while ago.

"Now you listen to me," Hannibal said as Face directed him with the words, "we're not turning ourselves in."

Sosa nodded at that. "I need you to do it on my terms or nothing at all."

"To Hell with that!" Hannibal exclaimed shaking his head. "To Hell with you, Sosa! Face, BA. We're bugging out. Sosa's chapped us. Murdock…get the chopper down here in ten."

Anna knew that now Hannibal was going to be moving 'Morrison', telling Face on their private, secure channel that she wanted him to keep her father safe. Face told her not to worry about it and let the freight car covering come down to hide Hannibal just as a shot was fired and Anna's breath caught in her throat. When she heard her father and Face chuckle, though, she smiled because everyone seemed to be safe and now it was time for the show stopping number.

While Face had demonstrated it with cups and balls and that was far easier than with a person and crates, Face had a handle on things, leaving Anna to go and find Pike because Lynch was glued to the display just like Face thought he would be. Lynch wanted to know what was going on just as much as he wanted to know what was happening with Morrison and the plates, watching as the fireworks ignited and the cars came out, run by Bosco from afar—technology was always a plus.

They started shooting at the cars even though they were a diversion, which just helped to add to the distraction as Anna headed toward Pike on her own. She had been told time and time again by the entire team that she was supposed to stay back just in case, but she just couldn't because Pike was just as much her enemy now as he had been everyone elses'. So as the trap was set and Bosco and Face took out several of Lynch's men with explosions near the now downed cars, Anna headed out.

She watched as Pike got upset because Lynch was obviously calling shots he didn't like, cringing when she saw him look at the two snipers and pull out his gun. Anna knew Pike well enough by now to know that he also knew her and the team fairly well and that meant that he knew that this was some sort of trap. Now it was him up there in control of what he wanted and Anna knew that the others needed to know what was going on and she needed to be on her toes as she zipped her jacket up a little more and tightened her ponytail.

Anna took a deep breath and spoke into the comms. "Pike just shot his two snipers—this is in his hands now."

"BA, get to your secondary position," Face said quickly, Bosco booking it there as Anna hurried towards Pike. "Anna, you had better not be where I think you are."

"Sorry, Face…this ends with him here and now," Anna explained.

Face and Hannibal both started to say something in her earpiece but she ignored them as she headed for Pike because this was all her. She had all sorts of ideas on how to play this out, but one thing was for certain: she had to take out Pike before he took out the people that she loved the most. He'd burned them once and she wasn't about to let him burn them literally again. There was far too much on the line here now for her to just sit back and watch.

"Okay, game changer," Pike said as he grabbed the rocket launcher. "Here's what I think of your best laid plans…"

Anna didn't get there in time to stop Pike from pulling the trigger and launching the rocket at the ship, watching in horror as it hit and exploded. That was her family down there and she had no idea if they were alright or if Jana was okay, but she knew that if she spoke up right now she would alert Pike of her position and she had to make this count. Still, the comms were up and she began to hear them sound off because they were all shook up and she understood as her heart was pounding away in her chest.

"Jesus Christ!" Face said as he got tossed a bit from the explosion.

"So much for the grand scheme, Smith," Pike said as he started to lower the weapon, crying out in pain as he felt a bullet hit him in the arm, dropping the launcher for good and looking to see Anna. "So it's little Anna Banana?"

Anna pulled the trigger again as Pike went for his gun. "Remember when I mentioned torture? I'm going to make this _very_ painful, Pike…"

Bosco looked around. "What the Hell was that?"

"Face…what the Hell was that?" Hannibal asked him.

"Pike hit the ship! He punched a hole in the haul and now Anna's with him!" Face yelled, looking over near Pike.

"What about the plan?" Jana asked, at a loss of what to do.

"Pike just blew up the plan!" Face explained shaking his head. "Now we're improvising!"

Bosco nodded and took a breath. "I'm going for Hannibal!"

Anna was glad that someone was going for Murdock and her father as she walked up to Pike and hit him in the face with the butt of her gun. She had just wanted to dish out to him what she hadn't been allowed to before even though it was important that she get to her father before Lynch did. Just in case anything else went wrong, Anna had to prove that she was a valuable part of this team, even though suddenly everything was very, very wrong and she didn't feel so good. Probably, because Pike had just stabbed her while she mentally clicked off that everyone was alright, and she gasped, pulling the trigger again, only this time in his abdomen.

"I want you to watch them die, Anna," Pike said angrily as Anna pulled the knife out of her side and looked at the blood on her hands.

Anna took a shaky breath. "The only person I'm going to watch die is you."

"Anna!" Face called out to her as he jumped from the ship that was rapidly sinking to one of the claws he was using to move the crates. "Get away from Pike! I mean it, Anna! This is the perfect moment for Lynch to strike out!"

Just as she was about to say something else, Pike used what strength he had left to attack her, knocking her gun out of her hands. Even though the action caught her off guard, Anna fought back with everything that she had, slashing at him with the knife and crying out when he swept his foot under her and knocked her on her backside, going for the rocket launcher again. She stopped him by throwing the knife at him, him grunting angrily as the knife went into his hand. He pulled it out and lunged for her, Anna evading the attack and catching him in the face with her knee.

Staggering and stunned, Pike dropped the knife, watching as it fell to the ground, reaching up to hold his now wounded face, losing blood and fast. Anna had the upper hand here and yet he still fought against her, falling to his knees rather hard as she elbowed him in the back of the neck to make him stay down and then swiftly kicked him in the head with her boot. There was a lot of anger and aggression in her for what he had done to her and to the A-Team and she kicked him again, only in the shoulder this time.

"Face, what's happening?" Hannibal asked rather hurriedly.

Face shook his head as he made his way across the top of the wreckage. "I have to go for Anna! She's with Pike!"

Hannibal understood, Lynch making his way for him as Bosco came to try and get to him too, needing to be there for Murdock and Hannibal. The whole team always managed to somehow get out alive and this wasn't going to be an exception to that, so he moved as quickly as he could toward Hannibal's and Murdock's positions. Face continued toward Anna, getting there as she pointed a gun at a very bloody, beaten Pike and he paused a moment—this wasn't his Anna.

Anna had always been the one in the group that kept her cool and found a way to get around things with 'seduction' rather than pain of torture but now? Pike had snapped something inside of her and while flattered to see the lengths she would go to for them, Face was also a little bit disturbed to see Anna like this. She had always been a momma bear of sorts and if you provoked a bear you got torn to shreds, but Anna was a gentle soul and right now she was a little bit terrifying.

"Anna…" Face said shaking his head. "He's not worth it, you don't have to kill him."

Anna looked up at Face, Pike lying there on his back with his eyes closed. "You would rather me let him lie here in agony? Killing him would put him out of his misery and as much as I want him to be in excruciating agony…I can't."

_That_ was more like his Anna.

"Baby, just put down the gun," Face said as he neared her.

"Only if you promise me that _you'll_ pull the trigger," Anna responded shaking her head. "He has to die—some people just have to die."

"You've never believed that," Face tried again, Pike moving and Anna cocking the gun. "Baby…"

Anna felt the tears well up in her eyes. "He's the reason you all went to prison. He's the reason I got my father taken away from me. He _laughed_ when he found out that my mother was dead because it 'served Hannibal right'. He doesn't deserve to live."

"No, he doesn't," Face admitted, taking in the new information. "He doesn't deserve to live, you're right. Can you live with this, though? You doing this kill out of revenge?"

"It's for the greater good," Anna said gently before she pulled the trigger, shooting Pike in the head and then staggering backwards.

She had killed people before, but Face was right about one thing—she had to live with doing this killing purely out of revenge. Sure, it _was_ for the greater good, but she felt sour about it and her knife wound hurt, Face going over to her quickly when he saw that she was bleeding. He tried to open up her jacket to see the wound but Anna pushed his hands away, putting her gun in her holster and moving toward the wreckage instead.

"I have to find my father," Anna said, pausing when Face took her hand, making her look at him. "I'm alright, I just…we have to find my father."

Face nodded and gave her a smile to reassure her, both of them moving toward the wreckage when one of Lynch's men started shooting at them. Just because Pike was dead didn't mean this was over, and Anna moved quickly even though she was losing some blood, determined to find her father. Face alerted Bosco of their position because they were running low on ammo to fight back, Bosco showing up to kill the man and save Face and Anna just in the knick of time.

"Anna, you're hurt?" Bosco asked as he pulled off his black hat to reveal his Mohawk and his new outlook on life and what he believed in. "We need to get you safe."

Anna shook her head. "Not before I find my father…"

Nodding, Bosco explained that Jana was with Sosa for the time being to help her to catch Lynch at the right moment, Anna moving swiftly to her father. She was ahead of Face and Bosco even though they were trying to keep her safe, understanding that this was her family—the only pure blooded family that she had left—and this was her fight just as much as it was theirs. They were worried about her, but they believed in her and she had faith in herself to get there in time, hearing two shots and booking it even though she was cringing and beginning to get light headed.

"Oh look at this," Lynch said, blood on his mouth from hitting Hannibal once or twice. "Your gun, your problem."

Anna cocked her gun from behind him. "I think I'm your problem, asshole."

"So you brought your daughter along, huh? I think that's bad parenting," Lynch joked as he moved to put the gun back in his hands.

"I swear to God if you move anymore, I will put you down like I put Pike down," Anna promised, finger on the trigger.

Lynch didn't bother to listen, moving to hit her and getting shot in the arm, which disarmed him enough for Hannibal to barrel at him. Hannibal was a bit disoriented, sporting blood on his mouth too, but no one went after his daughter—no one. The scuffle took Anna for surprise and she went for Murdock, being careful not to say his name because it wasn't time to reveal that yet. Still, Morrison had meant a lot to her and she was Annabelle Smith: everyone expected her to be the bleeding heart.

"So you took out Pike?" Lynch asked her as Hannibal knocked him down to the ground. "Well, I gotta say that's impressive, but…"

With the gun he'd gotten back off of the ground, Lynch shot Anna in the arm and she screamed out, Hannibal up and attacking Lynch again, but this time he was on the ground and it was just as well, as the freight container was lifted up. Standing outside with guns all around him as he held the plates and Murdock sat up and Morrison's voice went over and over again, gun pointed at Hannibal, Lynch realized that he had been played…and he had lost.

"Gotta say, I like the display part of the plan," Jana said with a smile as she stood next to Sosa and nodded.

Lynch nodded slowly. "Surprise!"

Sosa moved in to arrest Lynch, Jana moving to help Hannibal up as even though she wanted to go to Murdock, Bosco was already headed there and Face was to Anna before anyone could stop him. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple, checking out her arm and helping her to stand, letting her lean on him because she was losing some blood and even though Sosa looked over at him, he only had eyes for Anna and she was grateful for it. Jana laughed a little and patted Sosa on the back, breaking off Sosa's stare.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a bitch, it would have worked out for you," Jana told her with a shrug. "As it is, I think my girl won."

Waving it off, Sosa moved on and Jana went to help with some clean up, getting her weapons, as the A-Team stood there and took a deep collective breath. Murdock was feeling sane and he didn't like it, telling Face he wanted Hannibal to make the plans from now on even though he was totally fine, and Hannibal looked to Bosco and asked him how his conscience was: it was clean, and Bosco was happy about that. Everyone smiled and the medics showed up while the teams and clean-up crews showed up, Anna getting her arm and her knife wound looked at, Face by her side the whole time.

Hannibal tried to stay near her too, but once he was given a cigar from her, he went to go and smoke it away from her, smiling a bit when he saw Face stroke Anna's hair once she was bandaged and kiss her gently. He knew that his daughter was in good hands and after this she needed someone other than him to lean on even though he knew how some of the healing process was going to go and it was going to involve Face in ways Hannibal didn't want to even imagine. Still, as the sun came out and the new day was upon them, they saw that Lynch was being taken into custody by the CIA and it made Anna weary.

"All you have to say is 'sorry'?" Anna asked the new agent as he apologized to them for the inconvenience.

He smiled at her. "Something tells me that you're going to get along just fine, Agent Smith."

"We didn't catch your name," Hannibal said as he puffed on his cigar, Lynch flipping them off from his handcuffs as he was put into the new car.

"It's Lynch," the new agent said with a nod.

Hannibal nodded too. "Of course it is."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Anna chimed in wearily.

She took a deep breath and then looked at Face, smiling as he smiled at her and kissed her gently, over his 'fear' of the PDA. Anna might have been Hannibal's daughter, but he loved her and he wanted everyone to know that he did, even though he was aware that Sosa was upset about the new developments because she suddenly believed that she could trust them. Then some more suits showed up and Anna moved to talk to them, slowly letting go of Face's hand because as she stood he still held on, smiling at her when she smiled and then pulled away.

Sosa had a director and so did Anna, and even though she knew that part of this had been sloppy, she also had connections deep within the organization and her connections didn't stop there. Anna wasn't just an agent—Anna was part of the A-Team whether that was officially in the records or not and she was getting her team out of this. There were bad people in the world that needed stopping off the records and she was here to make sure that no one had to go back to prison…do her part as the inside into the government.

"Says here in this folder that this was an undercover project," her director said nodding. "You do nice work even though it's messy, Smith."

Anna smiled at him. "Well, I can't take all the credit—most of the plan was the A-Team. So how are we handling this?"

"Oh, it's handled," the director told her smiling. "I'm even getting_ her_ boss off of everyone's back, so it's handled." Anna's director explained as he pointed to Sosa.

"And Sosa gets her promotion?" Anna asked slowly.

"Yes, she gets her promotion," he said with a nod. "Welcome back to the fold, Agent Smith. Next time, though, go through me before you go through the higher ups."

Anna smiled at him. "That can be arranged."

**Note: I know I didn't end off with them going to jail again, or you know, getting charged again to go to jail, but Anna is part of this and she's in the FBI and she has connections that not even Hannibal knows about that I will delve into very, **_**very **_**soon. Next chapter starts us off with the other main story line and cliffhangs you to a lemon. The chapter after the next, everything comes to a climax and yeah, I suppose that is kind of a dirty joke, haha. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	15. New Beginnings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this starts us off with the new storyline and is kind of the A-Team rising back to glory and Face and Anna dealing with their 'fallout'. There is also a steamy little ending, so I hope you guys enjoy it, okay? Jana is also in this more as the story goes on and you'll understand part of the new story line here at the beginning but this is mostly focusing on Anna/Face even though it focuses on the A-Team at the beginning as well.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Torture, Gore, Sex, Drugs, Death, Smoking, Alcohol, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

Xxxx

"I'm sorry…did you just ask me if I wanted Charissa?" Face asked Anna angrily.

Anna hadn't actually meant to ask him the question, but Sosa had been so understanding the last week as rebuilding was happening and with Anna being busy, she and Face hadn't seen very much of each other. She had to re-establish her place in the agency and Face and the rest of the A-Team had been going through all sorts of ceremonies and such to become re-instated soldiers. They had their names back, their ranks…all of it, and the moment Anna and Face had some alone time, she'd sabotaged the whole evening.

"Now that she's all willing to believe you, I was just wondering," Anna said and sighed loudly. "That's not what I really wanted to ask you though, it just slipped out."

Face rubbed his temples. "I was pretty certain that we had established that I was in love with _you_, Anna. _You_."

"I know, and I'm in love with you too! That doesn't mean that—"

"—that what? That I'd want a future with you? Maybe a house and a wedding someday?"

Anna paused and took a breath. "I'm sorry…did you just say you could see us getting _married_ someday?"

"Is that really so hard to believe that I would want that with you, Anna?!" Face asked her, a bit worked up.

Anna shook her head, smiling a little bit and rushing to him, Face welcoming Anna's lips on his even though he was still a little angry. He hadn't expected the words to come out of her mouth anymore than Anna expected to say them, and he was glad to have her close to him where he could touch and taste her. They hadn't been able to really hatch out their after plan because Anna had been recovering and her arm was still tender…that didn't mean that they weren't still planning on it. The moment that Anna felt up to it, they were going to go off the grid for a little while.

Still, Face was content with kissing her, moaning gently as she applied a little pressure to his shoulders, Face hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped around him instantly, Face holding her close and running his fingers along her back through her top, teeth nipping at her lips before his eyes blazed into hers. They both knew they didn't have the time, so she just kissed him again before he let her slip back down his body, a little sad the moment that he let her feet touch the floor.

"You sure that you're alright?" Face asked Anna slowly, reaching out to stroke her hair as she poured herself some coffee, both of them nice and cozy in her place.

Anna had gone back to the normal way of things, going to work and living from her little town house, the team visiting her every once in a while…though Face was pretty sure that as time wore on, he was going to spend as much time here as possible when he wasn't on the base. He hadn't just been spouting out things when he had yelled at Anna—Face actually meant what he had said. Honestly, he'd been giving a lot of thought into a future with Anna and he wanted to know that she felt the same way that he did because in the long run, he wanted to give her everything that he could…even if that meant being the voice of reason sometimes.

"If this is about me killing Pike again…" Anna said, and trailed off when she saw the look on his face—it was definitely about that. "Look, I said that I was fine and I haven't had one nightmare about it, which I'm sure is a sign. Everyone got out alright, everyone is re-instated to their former glory, including myself, and the only thing I'm worried about right now, is Jana's problem."

Face nodded slowly. "With the guy she stole that machine gun from?"

"That large, decked out with unofficial weaponry machine gun," Anna admitted, closing her eyes and smiling as Face ran his fingers through her hair and pushed it off of her shoulder. "I really want to just cancel my meeting and drag you to my room…"

"Hard to do when the team is here," Face chuckled, kissing her now exposed neck swiftly and reveling at the warmth of her skin against his mouth. "Soon, though…very soon…"

"You should just move in," Anna told him slowly. "I mean maybe it's way too early for that, but I like the idea of you being here."

Face grinned at the suggestion, letting his lips press against Anna's in a tender, loving kiss, nodding. He wanted to move in just as much as she wanted him to move in and while they were kind of rebuilding what their status had been with the government, he was kind of looking forward to 'playing house' with Anna. The two of them wanted to have a future together and he was looking forward to it, but first they had to settle into some sort of normal routine.

Now that he didn't have prison looming over him or anything like that, he was able to give Anna the kind of life that she had always deserved and he would be damned if he couldn't do that. Someday, he was going to buy her the ring that she wanted, give her a white wedding of her chosen size and even settle down and have kids with her. As much as he loved the A-Team, he didn't want to do this forever and he knew that Hannibal would want Anna to retire as well…maybe get a desk job instead of being a field agent.

"You have that calm tone about you," Anna commented as she pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thinking about things?"

Face nodded and kissed her nose affectionately. "Yeah, I'm thinking about a lot of things, Anna."

"Are some of those things…naughty things?" Anna whispered playfully.

"Please for the love of God, don't answer that," Hannibal said coming into the kitchen and moving to the coffee pot. "It's bad enough that I know what you two were trying to do before we went after the old Lynch, but I don't need to hear about it first thing in the morning eighth day of freedom."

"Sorry, Dad, but you might have to get used to it because I got my whole aversion to censorship from you," Anna teased as she moved away from Face with her coffee and sat at the island counter. "Though I admit that I'm normally not vocal about sex at all, but _you_ walked into _my_ kitchen."

Hannibal chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough. Mmm…strong coffee. Definitely my daughter."

"I should hope so," Anna replied, she and her father sharing a smile.

Face was glad to see Hannibal and Anna so happy with each other, knowing that they had been pretty shaken the first few days, but a steak dinner just the two of them had worked. Hannibal and Anna had talked long and hard about her killing Pike and about the old Lynch and the new Lynch and they had worked through a _lot_ of things—some of the Face issue too. Honestly, it warmed Hannibal's heart to see Anna so happy even if it _was_ with Face, and though it had taken him a little while to get there, Hannibal had given Face his blessing to date his daughter.

It was going to take some getting used to, knowing that Face was sleeping with his little girl, but he also knew that he couldn't keep Anna all to himself forever and there was no better guy to hand her over to, then Faceman Peck. Besides, he knew that someday Face would make an honest woman out of her and take her away from all of this danger for good, and he knew after the whole fiasco at the docks that Face would do anything for Anna. He had risked his life to try and get to her when she was facing Pike on her own and Hannibal smiled as he saw the looks that Face and Anna were exchanging.

"Alright, enough lovey-dovey," Hannibal said clearing his throat. "I thought we were all going out to breakfast to celebrate my daughter's promotion?"

Anna giggled and looked away from Face to her father. "Oh, we are…"

xx

Sosa wasn't entirely sure why Jana was there or why Jana wanted to be backed by her, but at the same time, Sosa had a lot of clout. What she really didn't understand, was why Jana was trying to make it in good with _her_ when Anna could _also_ pull some strings for her if she asked her too. Then again, maybe Jana had asked Anna for too many favors and right now Sosa had to figure out if there was something else going on here…if she was being played.

"Let me get this straight: you want to work with me?" Sosa asked Jana slowly.

Jana nodded and threw a smile at her. "Yes, Captain, I would like to work with you."

There were reasons why Jana wanted this, but they would all become clear at a much later time as for right now, she just needed a safe place. She needed to know that she was one hundred percent protected no matter what and if that meant throwing her lot in with Sosa, then so be it because she certainly didn't want to get killed. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself either, because she could, but she also knew when to ask for help: Marius Claymoore was not to be trifled with.

At first Jana had thought that she could get through this with absolutely no problems, but she had a feeling as it was happening that he knew she was doing it. She needed to get herself completely protected and with Face and Anna trying to shack up, she didn't want to impose. On top of that, she wanted to prove yet again that she could stand on her own two feet and yet she knew that Sosa could help—the government was a really handy thing. So right now, she needed Sosa on her side.

And Sosa saw an 'in'.

Ever since the boys had gotten their names cleared, Sosa had realized just how wrong she had been about Face this whole time and yet…he hadn't come running back. In all this time she had thought that maybe putting it out there that she was willing to try again would bring him back, but it seemed that Anna had wormed her way into his heart. Sometimes that stung, but Sosa also felt as though maybe this was just the beginning, and she wasn't sure what to do or how to play this out.

"All I have to do is get some paperwork drafted up then," Sosa told her with a smile on her face. "I think that you and I can become a rather good team."

Jana smiled and nodded. "Well, I do know quite a few helpful secrets."

"You do," Sosa agreed with a nod as she stood up, Jana following suit, "and I look forward to us divulging our secrets to each other."

Jana smiled at that and took her leave of the woman, taking a deep breath and then texting Anna. She knew that Anna and Face were in this new arrangement and they were trying very hard to just be the two of them together forever, but Jana needed to let Anna know that she was fine. Perhaps she should have told her about this new arrangement with Sosa, but she just didn't want to do that. She wanted to do this on her own and _not_ have Anna have to bail her out of anything.

So she also texted Murdock.

It was absolutely no secret that Jana had a thing for Murdock and yet she didn't entirely want Murdock to know that either. She led a dangerous life sometimes and while he did too, there was really no point in getting attached when both of them could die any minute—maybe that was the exact reason _to_ go for it, but she just couldn't do that because she'd worry about him all the time and it would get in the way of her work. So, instead, Jana asked if Murdock wanted to hang out with her and to bring Bosco along, and he agreed quickly enough.

Smiling to herself, Jana went to go and meet them at the bar that she had suggested, slipping onto one of the cushioned bar stools and smiling at the bartender. He smiled back and got her a drink, Jana sipping it slowly until Murdock and Bosco arrived and she beamed, waving them over. They took a seat one of either side of her and ordered some beers, Bosco wondering why he was there, but glad to be doing something regardless. After everything that had happened, the whole team was closer together and he knew that Anna and Face were trying to spend time just the two of them…even _Hannibal_ was letting the two have a little space.

"So how are the love birds?" Jana asked after they'd swapped 'hellos' and the usual ice breaker conversation starters.

Murdock smiled at her. "Moving in together, but you already know that."

"I do," Jana said nodding. "Still, I guess I'm surprised."

"You're the only one," Bosco responded slowly.

"The _only_ one?" Jana asked with disbelief.

Murdock nodded at her. "Then again, you don't see them as much as we do. It's been inevitable since they met."

Jana nodded and sipped her drink, smiling because it kind of warmed her heart to know that Anna was finally happy because after everything she deserved that. Anna was the type that would want to retire and settle down and pop out some kids and from what she'd heard, Face had turned out to be the same kind of person. Granted they weren't close to that yet, but she was certain that should Anna ever get knocked up or anything, Face would step up and make their future happen quicker than they'd planned.

Well…you had to have sex to get knocked up.

As far as Jana knew, the two hadn't even had sex yet and she was confused as to why not because their sexual tension was off the charts as of late. No one wanted to hang out with them because they were very big on touching even though it was appropriate touching. Still, there was that sigh here and there and that hunger in their eyes and now that everyone was giving them space, it seemed like it was only inevitable. Than again, was Hannibal Smith _really_ going to let his little girl get laid?

"Do you really think that Hannibal will let this all happen though?" Jana asked slowly. "He doesn't look it, but he's an over bearing father."

Bosco and Murdock both laughed and Bosco said, "I think he still wants her happiness though."

"Even if that happiness comes in the form of Anna and Face sleeping together," Murdock agreed nodding.

"Someday, those two are going to get married, quit, and it will only be a matter of time before Anna's telling us she's pregnant," Bosco added with a grin on his face. "She's born to be a mom too."

"She is kind of the mothering type," Jana admitted with a laugh. "Don't you think that's a bad idea though? Letting something like love cloud your judgment? That can get you killed…"

"If you can't have love," Bosco said shaking his head, "then what's anything else matter? I'm not even just talking the kind of love that Anna and Face have…I'm just talking love."

Murdock nodded in agreement. "Like this team—we're held together by a familiar love even though you won't hear us saying it to each other."

"You two are sappy old farts," Jana said, and while they acted offended, Murdock and Bosco laughed with her.

xx

"Is that the last of it?" Anna asked as she looked around at the boxes they had carried in.

Face nodded and closed the front door, locking it. "That's the last of it. I am now officially your roommate, Annabelle Smith."

"Ew," Anna said scrunching up her nose playfully, "you are _not_ my roommate."

"Then what am I?" Face asked as he laughed loudly.

"You're my other half, duh," Anna responded rolling her eyes before she grinned.

It was Face's turn to mock her with an 'ew' and then he followed it up telling her that she was far too sappy before he kissed her, moaning into it. That made Anna shiver pleasantly, but she pulled back and shook her head, moving for a box and picking it up. She wanted to feel like this place was more _theirs _than _hers _and that just endeared her to him more. So, the two started to unpack, Face putting some clothes in drawers while Anna got his things out to put in the bathroom and she even changed out the comforter on their bed before they both felt like the essentials were taken care of. Just like that, this place was now the place that the two of them shared and it made them smile.

Anna looked at Face and beamed. "So…it's _our _place now."

"God, that sounds like Heaven," Face admitted, reaching for her and then sighing loudly. "Okay, Anna, I have _got _to touch you."

"Patience is a virtue…" Anna responded before she grabbed a bag and headed into the bathroom. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable!"

The giggle that escaped her throat made Face shiver this time, chuckling and pulling off his shirt, getting down to his boxers before sitting on the edge of their bed. God, it really did sound good to him to think that this was just the first step for them on their way to a future and the fact that it felt like Anna was the one had him nervous suddenly. He'd had sex with a _lot_ of women, but the men Anna had slept with she could count on one hand and he wouldn't change that even though he would up the number. This was _Annabelle Smith_, and he couldn't screw this up.

Anna was nervous too, _also_ feeling like she was going to be a giant disappointment, but because she wasn't that experienced. She'd had lots of sex, sure, but not really anything super creative and she was picky about who she really let get that far and what if Face didn't like it? What if Face and Anna slept together and it wasn't what he wanted? It was possible that she could be destroying everything that she had really been fantasizing about all this time.

In the middle of fluffing her hair, Anna shook her head at her reflection as the nervousness began to rise and she opened up the door. She was in a short satin nightgown and Face found himself swallowing, his mouth going dry at the sight of her, his boxers suddenly feeling tight, but then the look on her face made his smile fade a little bit. Anna looked almost like she was about to back out of everything and that made Face stand up, which made Anna tear up.

"What if I'm really bad?" Anna asked him suddenly. "We should have just slept together the first time! All this time letting me stew in the feelings and think about what the first time will be like, now has me feeling inadequate!"

Face shook his head. "You're not inadequate, baby."

"I'm sorry, have you slept with me?" Anna asked him, giving him a look. "You have—"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, hands going to her hips and pulling her to him, flush against him. There was no way that he was going to let her start talking about herself like this, but she did have a point: all the waiting had mounted and mounted and should they just had given in, she wouldn't have over thought it. Anna was really worried about not being enough for him, but Face knew that this was all that he had ever wanted and while that was definitely daunting, he had faith that they were going to be able to get through this and it would be amazing.

"I have everything I could ever want right here," Face told her as their lips parted, Anna looking him in the eye. "I _need_ you, Anna…and not just in some sexual way, okay? You're everything…"

Anna smiled a little and rested her hands on his bare chest, wiggling her eyebrows at him even though she was still nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she was feeling a little bit better when Face seemed to react so well to her pushing on him a little bit to make him back up. She walked toward him and backed him back up to the bed, Face sitting down and looking up at her, smirking when she moved to sit on his lap. He swallowed again, Anna leaning down a little, but moving back every time he tried to kiss her, shifting on his lap and making him whimper.

"That was a quick shift," Face teased, laughing when Anna smacked his chest.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I love you…I just want this to be perfect, Face."

"Now you know how that shoe feels on your foot," Face replied, letting his hands roam up and down her sides, smiling when she slipped her fingers into his hair. "I hear what you were telling me though."

"That it was already perfect?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her sternum. "Mmhmm…we're already perfect."

Perhaps Anna had had an idea in her head as to what she wanted to do since she'd dressed up for him, but Face had a new idea and he chuckled when she squealed as he moved quickly. He picked her up and turned them around, dropping her onto the bed and leaning down to kiss her. The connection of their lips made Anna smile, moving with Face as he laid her down, letting his body cover hers, deepening the kiss.

She moaned when she felt his hot tongue slip through her parted lips, her tongue battling his for dominance and he shifted his body against her slightly. He moaned too, feeling her legs part and wrap around him and as the balls of her feet ran along his calves, he practically crooned. It even took him a moment to realize that her kisses were roaming to his chest, but when she started to nip at him with her teeth, he could feel that hardening between his legs and it made him smile when she laughed gently.

"I really need to drag this out…" Face managed, but it was softer than he had wanted it to be because her hand was slipping down his front, her hand resting against his bulge, making his hips jolt. "Anna!"

Anna cocked her head and applied a gentle pressure to him. "I'm sorry, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I need to memorize you," Face told her, eyes blazing with lust and love. "Please, Anna…"

She didn't understand now, but Face was trying to prove to her that he loved her as much as she loved him because he felt like she deserved that. Anna deserved to have her body worshipped and her every need catered to because she had been there for him every step of the way and she had loved him and wanted him and he had been late to it all but he was here now…and he wanted to explore every inch of her. Face wanted to prove to her that she was everything that he had ever wanted and even though they had started to put too much pressure on themselves, Anna nodded, settling herself against the mattress.

"If you let me memorize you too," Anna whispered, smiling when he smiled and nodded.

Just like that, Face kissed her, kissing down jaw and to the hollow of her throat, nipping at the flesh and grinning as she moaned and arched against him gently, fingers tangling in his hair. Her breathing was erratic, as was his, and he smirked as his mouth traveled down to her sternum, her fingers tightening in his hair and his right hand slipping to her thighs. Just like that she was parting her legs and Face was making mental notes about what she liked…he had only just begun…

**Note: After this storyline is done, I think that I'm going to end this story and write a sequel that takes place a bit in the future because I have more ideas…unless you guys don't mind a giant time jump at the end of this storyline. Let me know, you guys, what you would rather me do. Also, you guessed it: next chapter is really hot and heavy because I promised you a lemon and lemon you shall receive. I also have been working on it, it just sometimes takes me a little while to write the actual sex scenes and lemons and I have issues sometimes. So the next chapter will be up by either tomorrow night or Sunday night (my time), I promise. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
